well-bred by loving darkness
by Son of Pallus
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn Voldemort mehr Mensch gewesen war, als er wollte? Was passiert aus dem Plan, einen Nachfolger zu schmieden, wenn ihm Drillinge gegenüber stehen? Wenn sich die andere Großmächte einmischen? Wird es zu einem dritten Weltkrieg, einem Weltkrieg zwischen Zauberern und magischen Rassen, kommen? HP!Powerful; HA!Queen; Vampire; Goblins; Warning!Bashing
1. how everything started rolling

Falls ihr zuerst bei meiner Englischen FF ward, würdet ihr nicht hier sein. Peinlich... aber jeder fängt bei einer Sprache klein an. XD Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mein Deutsch gut oder perfekt ist, aber im Gegensatz zu meinem Englisch ist es einiges, ein großes einiges Besser. Hiermit wünsche ich euch allen Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Disclaimer, disclaimer... Genau! Harry Potter gehört überraschender Weise nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros, vielleicht noch mehr, who knows? Wäre es mir, wäre es auf jeden Fall ein großes Stück anders.

Die Meisten von euch denken jetzt wahrscheinlich auch: "Nicht schon wieder eine WBWL Story. Ich zwinge euch nicht sie zu lesen, aber jeder möchte doch seine eigene Art, oder? Und im späteren Verlauf soll dies nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt stehen. :-)

(Außerdem gibts die Geschichte von mir auch auf die Deutsche Seite hier zu, aber ich möchte langsam nur noch auf dieses Seite hier gehen.)

30\. Oktober 1981

In einem dunklen, fensterlosen Raum saß ein Mann hinter seinem Schreibtisch versunken tief in seine Gedanken. Die Wände waren geschmückt mit Regalen voller Bücher. Verbotene Magie, verlorene Stücke…

 _Dieses Thema… Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich wirklich diesen Entschluss gefasst habe. Es kann… Es wird mein Untergang sein, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ein reinblütiges Kind darf nicht einfach getötet werden…_

‚Klopf, Klopf'

„Komm herein, LeStrange."

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, mein Lord?", klang ihre ruhige aber zugleich auch herausfordernde Stimme.

Sie war die Einzige, die keine Angst vor ihm hatte und so genoss er auch ihre Gegenwart, obwohl sie ihn dadurch eigentlich hinterfragte. Das sich so seine Zeiten änderten. Puppen wurden einfach irgendwann zu langweilig.

„Ja, setze dich. Wir haben wichtige Sachen zu entscheiden." Aber mit wir meinte er eindeutig sich selbst.

„Jawohl, mein Lord."

 _Wie befohlen ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber nieder. Sofort herrschte absolute Stille. Seine finsteren, blutroten Augen starten direkt in ihre._

„Morgen ist der Tag gekommen, an welchem ich die Prophezeiung entmachten werde. Im Morgengrauen werde ich Godric's Hollow angreifen. Die Kinder sind inzwischen ein Jahr alt, also dürfte ihre Magie spürbar sein. So werde ich die Gefahr gezielt entfernen. Und anschließend werde ich verschwinden… für Jahre. Die Schwächeren werde ich markieren, falls ich auf Plan B umschlagen muss. Dir sind deine Pflichten dann bewusst?"

„Ja, mein Lord. Aber wollen Sie wirklich das alleine durchziehen?"

„Du bist jetzt entlassen.", antwortete er schroff und ignorierte ihre Frage komplett.

Unschlüssig, ob sie es wagen durfte zu widersprechen, erhob sich die Frau und verließ das Büro. Sie fühlte, dass eine ereignisreiche Zeit bevorstand.

()()()()()

31\. Oktober 1981

Ein in dunklen Roben gekleideter Mann lief mit gesenktem Kopf eine gepflasterte Straße entlang. Godric's Hollows Straße. Seine Haltung entsprach die eines Königs, eines Lords. Seine Aura strahlte reine Macht aus. Die wenigen Menschen, die im Morgengrauen die Straße wanderten, wichen ihm unbewusst aus. Keiner beachtete ihn und doch war jedem bewusst, welche enorme Gefahr von ihm ausging. Plötzlich blieb er vor einem schimmernden Haus stehen.

 _Ja, hier bin ich richtig! Mein Diener hat diese Informationen abgesegnet. Wie dumm kann man sein, meinen Wurm als Keeper zu benutzen? Weshalb vertrauen sie so sehr auf diese Technik? Nicht einmal weitere Schutzrunen haben sie verwendet… Diese Dummheit… da kann man ihnen auch nicht mehr helfen._

Der Mann näherte sich der Fronttür durch den kargen Garten und klopfte.

 _Weshalb sollte man unhöflich sein, wenn man freundlich alles regeln kann? Und außerdem, wer würde seinen eigenen Weg mit Fallen bestecken?_

Ein verschlafener Mann in jungen Jahren öffnete die Tür. „Sirius! Was machst du de-?" „Studefy!", flüsterte Voldemort ruhig mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Plötzlich verstummte James Potter komplett. Seine Augen wurden gläsern, als wäre er in seinen Träumen versunken und fiel mit einem Knall auf den steinernen Flur. Unbeeindruckt schritt Voldemort über ihn hinweg voran und folgte den gestickten Schreien eines Kindes ins Obergeschoss.

 _Und dieser Trottel hat mich so lange aufgehalten? Vielleicht bin ich doch erbärmlicher, als ich dachte… Und jetzt darf ich ihn nicht einmal töten… Warum verspreche ich nur, dass ich Lily Potter am Leben lasse... Meine Dummheit musste wohl bestraft werden. Aber dies hat mich ja auch zu diesem grandiosen und extrem dummen Plan geführt._

Zwischenzeitlich erreichte Voldemort den Gang im Obergeschoss. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Bilder auf rotem Hintergrund. Hinter der zweiten Tür von Links drangen die gestickten Schreie nach draußen, als würde jemand seinem Kind den Mund zu halten. Er öffnete diese und schritt mit erhobenem Zauberstab hinein.

Vor drei kleinen gereihten Betten stand eine dunkelrothaarige Frau mit zerzausten Haaren. „Bitte lass meine Kinder am Leben! Es sind meine… meine Kinder! Tö- töte mich lieber!"

 _Erwartet sie wirklich, dass das Leben von einer gewöhnlichen Hexe genauso viel wert ist, wie das Leben meines Zerstörers? Warum zur Hölle habe ich mich nur von Severus überreden lassen? Ach, ich würde sie so gerne töten… so gerne. Ich bin der verdammte dunkle Lord und dieser Zipfellutscher hat mich überredet… Aber jetzt zum Plan…_

„Trete auf Seite, Potter! Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu töten! Jedoch wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, werde ich keine Sekunde zögern."

 _Diese Schuld wäre großartig… würde sie ihre Kinder mir freiwillig übergeben. Das wären Schuldgefühle, die ihr Leben lang fressen würden. Grandiööös!_

„Bi-t-te… lass sie mir! Bitte! Ich tue alles!", flehte Lily weinend.

„Dann kommen wir wohl zum geschäftlichen Teil. Lass mich deine drei Kinder sehen. Anschließend entscheide ich, welcher von ihnen mir gefährlich wird, und werde die Gefahr freundlich beseitigen. Oder ich töte einfach euch alle vier!"

Schluchzend ließ Lily ihn vorbei und ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. Sie wusste, sie konnte Dumbledore vertrauen und er behauptete, die Prophezeiung könne nicht so früh entschieden werden. Sie war wirklich zu Frieden mit ihrem Schauspiel, aber es fehlte noch der Zuckerguss.

 _Wie kann man nur so schwach sein, seine eigenen Reinblut Kindern zu opfern? Na ja, es werden ja sowieso alle überleben. Aber trotzdem, es sind die POTTERs und sie haben nicht einen einzigen Zauber zustande gebracht, überhaupt keinen Widerstand. Als wäre etwas faul…_

Der dunkle Lord näherte sich den kleinen Kindern in den Grippen. Das erste kniff seine Augen zusammen und schrie aus Leibes Kräften, als wolle es aus einem nicht endeten Albtraum aufwachen. Das zweite schlief ahnungslos mit einem unbeteiligten Lächeln.

 _Ob sie es überhaupt verstehen, was hier vor sich geht? Solche Jämmerlinge sind niemals mein Zerstörer._

Das dritte Kind jedoch schaute aus großen, grünen Augen ihm direkt in die Augen. Rot traf grün und grün traf rot. Kein Ton entstand im Morgengrauen, bis auf das Echo der Schreie der Mutter und der Tochter.

 _Diese wilde Magie, ungebunden. Wie können überhaupt diese drei so unterschiedlich mächtigen Zauberer Geschwister sein, vor allem Drillinge? Vielleicht wäre er in der Lage mich mit dem richtigen Training zu besiegen. Aber er ist und bleibt ein Reinblut… Verdammt, ich möchte ihn nicht töten, wie erwartet… Zum Glück habe ich mich ja für den anderen Plan entschieden. Mal hoffen, dass meine Schauspielkünste und magische Künste heutzutage noch ausreichen._

„Ich schulde dir nichts, dass sollte gesagt sein, Potter. Die hier werde ich töten, die anderen verschone ich als Zeichen eures Versagens."

Plötzlich bewegte sich hinter ihm ein Schatten. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes schoss er ohne ein Wort zu sagen einen Stunner auf diesen.

 _Woa, wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich von hinten an mich heranschleicht? Wollte sie mir eins auf Muggelstyle überbraten?_

„Avada Kedavra!"

Mit diesen ach so gewöhnten Worten für den dunklen Lord bildete sich eine Narbe auf der Stirn der Rose und des Adams Potter, während sich der Herr im Mandel in Rauch auflöste.

 _Ich habe mich in ihrer Dummheit geirrt, jetzt lass mich bloß nicht in meinem Plan irren._

()()()()()

 _Dieser Vollidiot von dunklen Lord! Was wagt er sich, mir aufzutragen, dieses Kind zu ERZIEHEN! Ich bin eine Kriegerin, seine Kriegerin! Und doch verlangt er von mir diesen Unsinn! Ja, und die Freuden-Nachricht darf ich auch noch überbringen… und anschließend muss ich noch alles vorbereiten…_

Sie schritt hinaus durch eine ältere Holztür und gelangte in einen weiten Saal. Überall standen Leute in dreier und vierer Grüppchen mit weißen Masken um kleine Tische. Man könnte diesen schönen Treff fast für ein Maskenfestival halten, wäre nicht diese bedrückende Stimmung vorhanden. Langsam schritt Miss LeStrange hinauf aufs Podest und eröffnete hoch erhoben ihre Rede.

„Danke, dass ihr alle kommen konntet.

Um es euch direkt und einfach zu fassen, er ist gefallen.

Jedoch wird er zurückkehren, aber erst in Jahren.

Zieht euch zurück!

Und wartet!

Entfernt eure schlimmsten Taten aus eurem Gedächtnis!

Löscht die Namen euer Mittäter aus eurem Gedächtnis!

Wartet! Aber vergesst niemals, wer ihr wart!

Die Gejagten sind nun wir!

Doch wir bleiben die Schatten!

Doch wir bleiben der Schrecken!"

Und damit apparierte Miss LeStrange in ihre Manor und ließ den Saal in Panik zurück.

()()()()

31\. Juli 1982

In einem riesigen Herrenhaus in Scotland saß eine glückliche Familie zusammen mit ihren engsten Freunden am Tisch. Denn dies war ein ganz besonderer Tag. Das Mädchen und der Junge, die überlebt hatten, hatten Geburtstag! Eine pink gefärbte, dreistöckige Torte mit zwei brennenden Kerzen stand am oberen Ende vor der kleinen Rose. Die erste Etage war mit kleinen Besen bestückt um zu zeigen, wie sehr beide doch ihrem Vater entsprachen. Die zweite Etage war mit weißen und farbigen Rosen geschmückt. Die Letzte und Oberste erfasste gerade nur acht Buchstaben „R" „O" „S" „E" "&" „A" „D" „A" M".

„Aus-pus-ten! Aus-pus-ten! Aus-pus-ten!", feierten alle Anwesenden die Kinder im Chor, alle bis auf Remus Lupin, der nur halbherzig dem Gesang beiwohnte. Niemand fiel auf, dass ein weiteres Kind fehlte. Niemand bemerkte die großen, traurigen Augen, die von der Treppe grün entgegen schimmernden. Niemand näherte sich ihnen. Niemand außer Remus Lupin.

Mit einem kräftigen Pusten, was aus mehr Flüssigkeit als Luft bestand, erloschen beide Flammen und die Menge brach in Jubel aus! Jeder feierte das Können des Mädchens, die überlebte, welches fröhlich „Data!" ausrief und die Hände hoch in die Höhe hinausstreckte als würde ihr die ganze Welt zu jubeln, was irgendwie ja auch stimmte. In diesem Moment tauchte ihr älterer Bruder seinen Finger in den Kuchen und begann zu essen. Ein Wunder, das sie keinen Orden des Merlins dafür bekommen hat…

Remus entschuldigte sich kurz darauf, da er sich diesen albernen Prahlereien leide war, und ging Richtung Terrasse.

Was für ein Vorteil es doch war, dass das Herrenhaus Potter Hogwarts von der Größe ähnelte. Richtung Terrasse konnte genauso gut Richtung Küche, Schlafzimmer, Bibliothek und vieles mehr sein.

 _Jetzt muss ich nur irgendwie Harry zu verstehen geben, dass er mir folgen soll. Einfach hoffen, dass eine Mugglehandbewegung ihm dafür reicht._

Zehn Minuten später saßen Harry und Remus sich in zwei Lesesesseln in der Bibliothek gegenüber. Die Wände waren gereiht mit Regalen voller Bücher, Standards wie Verwandlung, Quidditch, Zauberkunst, Astronomie, aber auch Blut-Magie, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Runen.

„Danke Harry, dass du mir gefolgt bist.", eröffnete Remus langsam das Gespräch, unbewusst, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte nicht einmal einen Grund mit ihm zu reden. Außerdem war er auch nicht gewöhnt mit kleinen Kindern alleine zu reden. Ja, er kam manchmal zu Besuch, aber dann redete er eher mit Lily oder Sirius über die neusten Geschehnisse. Schließlich herrschte immer noch Nachkriegszeit.

„Hast du die ganzen Geschenke gesehen, die meine Schwester und Bruder erhalten haben?", fragte die zarte Stimme eines Zweijährigen mit Wehmut.

Wie unterschiedlich die drei Geschwister doch waren. Zwei berühmt wie Voldemort, der Andere vergessen selbst von seinen Eltern. Zwei im Alter von nur zwei mit mächtiger Magie, aber nur fähig einzelne Worte zu sagen, der andere jedoch mit keinerlei Zeichen von Magie, aber dafür Gewand in Wort und Seele.

„Meine Eltern haben mir ein Spielzeug-Besen geschenkt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum sie es getan haben. Weshalb bin ich überhaupt noch hier in diesem Anwesen?"

„Mein Kleiner, ich habe ein Geschenk für dich dabei. Deshalb wollte ich dich ja sprechen.", durch diese Worte wurden die Augen des kleinen Jungens groß, wobei sie ihren Zweck nicht verfehlten. Der Junge vergaß sofort, auch wenn nur für wenige Momente, seine Trauer.

 _VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, wo reite ich mich gerade hier hinein? Ich habe kein Geschenk für ihn dabei, das weiß ich doch genau._

In Panik verfallend durchstöberte Remus seine Hose. Was für ein Glück, dass er seine Taschen erweitern ließ und so ein altes Buch fand. Ohne direkt auf den Titel zu achten, erhaschte er nur einen Blick auf „Lykan- " und übergab ihm das Buch. Die Augen des Jungens wurden noch größer als zuvor, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Dieses Buch habe ich in meinen frühen Jahren als Werwolf erhalten. Es hat mir sehr geholfen. Wenn du denkst, warum ich dir ein Buch schenke, obwohl du nicht lesen kannst, dann halte nur deinen Finger über jedes Wort. Das Buch ist verzaubert und wird dir jedes Wort in deinen Gedanken vorlesen, über welches du dein Finger hältst. Also sehe es als ein Lehrbuch für dich. Ich möchte Fortschritte in deiner Lesefähigkeit sehen.", erklärte Remus ihm väterlich. Wie gut es doch war ein Rumtreiber gewesen zu sein. Ob man es glaubte oder nicht, lügen konnte er inzwischen spitzen mäßig.

Der Zweijährige grinste zuerst Remus wegen der Challenge an und sprang plötzlich auf und umarmte ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Danke, Mr. Lupin!"

Immer noch leicht in Panik umarmte Remus ihn auch, während er leise seinen Zauberstab zog und heimlich und wortlos den nötigen Zauber castete.

 _Zum Glück kann ich noch so einen Erstklassezauber wortlos zaubern, auch wenn mein Letzter ein bisschen her ist._

 _Ach, der Junge, er tut mir leid, und jetzt habe ich ihn auch noch angelogen… Nein Remus, du hast ihn nicht angelogen, wenn dieses Buch so tief verstaut war, kann es nicht besonders neu sein. Also hast du es schon lange,_ beschwichtigte er sich selbst.

 _Leider oder zum Glück bemerkte der junge Potter nichts von all dem und freute sich über sein erstes richtiges Geschenk in diesem Jahr und konnte so erneut einen glücklichen Geburtstag feiern. Hätte Remus jedoch nur einen einzigen Blick hinein ins Buch geworfen, hätte er sein Geschenk zurückgezogen._

()()()()

Wenige Tage später

In der Küche des zwölften Hauses des Grimmauldplatzes sammelten sich die engsten Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix unter dem Befehl von Dumbledore zusammen. Alle saßen in Grüppchen und redeten fröhlich über die neusten Dummheiten des Ministeriums. Nur Severus Snape stand wie zu erwarten alleine in der Tür. Er hielt sich fern von jedem und redete nur, um Bericht zu erstatten, was er meistens zudem Privat tat. Niemand außer Zwei haben zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst, was nun geschehen möge.

„Danke und willkommen, dass ihr euch alle so kurzfristig zum zweiten Treffen seit dem Ereignis zusammenfinden konntet.", eröffnete Dumbledore mit seiner typisch großväterlichen, freundlichen Stimme das Gespräch.

„Wir sind heute hier um ein wichtiges Thema zu diskutieren, Harry Potter, der Bruder des Mädchens und des Jungens, die überlebten! Die Sache sieht so aus. Wie wir alle wissen, wird Voldemort zurückkehren, und deshalb brauchen Rose und Adam Potter, die Kinder der Prophezeiung, Training, welches sie auf alle möglichen Geschehnisse vorbereitet. Aber darüber werden wir in unserem nächsten Treffen reden."

Mit einer wohlgesetzten Pause erlangte er sich mit dem Schock, dass er den Namen des ehemaligen und zukünftigen dunklen Lords genannt hatte, die komplette Aufmerksamkeit.

„Das Problem ist der sogenannte Bruder. Derzeit lebt er zwar glücklich und zufrieden mit der Familie Potter zusammen, aber in wenigen Jahren wird er beginnen Sachen zu hinterfragen. Weshalb werden nur seine Schwester und sein Bruder so hart trainiert? Weshalb wird mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbracht? Weshalb können sie so tolle Sachen?", versuchte Dumbledore die Stimme eines Kindes nachzuahmen. „Er wird in den Schatten des Mädchens und des Jungens, die überlebten, aufwachsen und die Schatten werden ihn verschlingen in seinem Neid! Wollen wir wirklich unsere Helden unnötigen Gefahren aussetzen? Deshalb wollen wir den wahrscheinlichen ‚Squip' in einer anderen Familie aufwachsen lassen. Gibt es freiwillige?"

Seiner Rede folgte bittere Stille. Alles lief, wie Dumbledore es geplant hatte. Welche magische Familie möchte denn einen Squip aufziehen, außer vielleicht Lupin? Aber es gibt ja auch einen Grund, warum er nicht informiert wurde. Und später, wenn er von den Dursleys nach Hogwarts kommt, wird er sich mir, seinem Retter vor dem ewigen Leid, in die Arme werfen! Ein weiteres Püppchen für Dumbledore.

Nach einer weiteren stille Minute eröffnete Dumbledore wieder das Gespräch.

„Dann ist dies entschieden. Wir werden in zu den Verwandten der Potters schicken."

„Aber ist dies wirklich notwendig? So viel wie ich weiß, sind die Verwandten doch Muggels. Wenn dies so ist, kann er nicht zumindest zu einer Magier-Familie?", wand Frank Longbottom ein. „Wir würden ihn ja gerne aufnehmen, aber wir haben bereits zwei zweijährige, kleine Kinder zuhause. Und ganz ehrlich, mehr Gekreische brauchen wir nicht und außerdem, wäre er ein Squip, würde es die Arbeit nur noch verdreifachen.", fügte seine Frau Alice Longbottom hinzu.

 _Warum zur Hölle wissen sie, dass es Muggels sind. Na ja, wer hätte es sonst sein sollen. Die Potters haben ja offiziell hier keine Verwandten. Verdammt… und weshalb wagen sie es überhaupt mir zu wiedersprechen?_

„Ihr wisst doch ganz genau, wie die meisten Muggels zu Zauberern stehen. Sie verachten alles, was sie nicht verstehen. Tut dies und ich versagt in ihm.", zischte Severus Snape-Prinz, der sich selbst an seine Kindheit erinnerte, drohend.

„Schniefelus! Halt dich raus aus meinen Angelegenheiten! Mein Sohn wird zu den Verwandten meiner Frau gebracht! Ende aus! Ich brauche keinen neidischen Saboteur in meiner Familie!"

„Hiermit ist es beschlossen. Verabschiedet euch heute von ihm, morgen werde ich ihn dann zu euren Verwandten bringen.", beendete Dumbledore die Sitzung

 _Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Mein Spielzeug, Snape, bringt DAS Argument auf, welches alles zerstört hätte. Er hätte einem Potter geholfen… unglaublich. Aus dem Mund eines Longbottoms wäre es tödlich gewesen. Aber so, die alte Feindschaft in James rettet mich vor meiner eigenen Dummheit. Ich hätte es besser planen müssen. Aber es ging ja alles nochmal gut…_

Und so verließen alle den Raum hinaus zur Straße um zu apparieren oder durch den Kamin. Niemand bemerkte die zwei großen, runden Augen unter Spüle.

()()()()

Ein weiterer Tag später

‚Klopf, Klopf'

Durch das ganze Haus hallte das Geräusch des magischen Klopfens der Tür und so öffnete Tillo die Tür.

 _Zum Glück hat Meister Tillo gewarnt, dass heute ein wichtiger Gast kommt. Wir konnten alles gerade so noch herrichten… Ach, es ist schon toll zu arbeiten._

„Bitte folgen Sie mir, Mister Dumbledore. Meister Potter erwartet sie in seinem Speisesaal."

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, lief Tillo fröhlich los. Dumbledore folgte wohl oder übel und gab, wie es von einem großen und mächtigen Zauberer zu erwarten war, keine Antwort. Zusammen erreichten sie im Gänsemarsch den großen Saal und Tillo wies Dumbledore an zu warten vor der Tür.

 _Großer weißer Mann mag es nicht von Tillo herum kommandiert zu werden. Tillo muss wieder gut machen. Mist! Tillo darf Meister Potter nicht warten lassen!_

„Meister Potter! Ihr Gast ist angekommen."

„Sehr gut, Tillo. Serviere die Speisen, aber bitte ihn davor herein."

„Jawohl, Meister.", und so öffnete er die Tür erneut, sodass Dumbledore hereintreten konnte.

„Ah, schön dich wieder zu sehen, James. Leider sind die Umstände nicht die besten.", begrüßte er ihn, als hätte sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ah, Dumbledore. Bringen Sie ihn so schnell wie möglich fort! Meine Frau dreht sonst durch! Die Beiden hatten zwar nie ein besonders gutes Verhältnis, aber seitdem sie es gestern erfahren hat, kann ich nicht mehr mit ihr reden!", brauste James auf, währenddessen Tillo und zwei seiner Artgenossen das Gericht servierten.

„Keine Sorge, James. Das wird sich schnell legen. Es sind bloß die Gefühle einer liebenden Mutter. Ich habe Hagrid beauftragt ihn bei mir in einer Stunde abzuholen und ihn zu Familie Dursley zu bringen. Hier, lese dir diesen Brief durch. Planungsmäßig möchte ich nämlich keine Konversation mit ihnen führen, sondern in einfach abgeben."

„Bringen. Sie. Ihn. Einfach. Fort. Er hat genug Ärger zwischen mir und meiner Frau angestellt!"

 _Ich wollte gerade Frage, ob die beiden Herren irgendetwas Bestimmtes trinken wollen. Doch diese Heimtücke und Genugtuung in den Augen des großen, weißen Mannes. Warum lud Meister bösen Mann ein? Jetzt müssen sie mich halt im Notfall rufen, wenn sie sich nicht mit diesem Wein zu Frieden geben. Aber warum ist Meister nur so aufgebraust?_

„Dann lass uns mit unserem Mahl der Besiegelung beginnen!"

()()()()

Am Abend zuvor

 _Ich kann es kaum glauben! Endlich ist es so weit! Ich darf meine Herrin wiedersehen!_

Mit einem leisen Plop verschwand Kreacher und erschien im Gesellschaftsraum der LeStrange Manor. Im Sessel saß eine junge Frau und starrte ins Feuer.

„Herrin! Herrin!", rief er aufgeregt.

„Was ist, Kreacher? Habe ich dir nicht befohlen erst wieder zu erscheinen, wenn du wichtige Informationen hast?"

„Herrin, sie wollen den Bengel zu den Muggels schicken! Morgen Abend wollen sie ihn dorthin bringen.", berichtete Kreacher aufgeregt.

 _Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Es ist endlich soweit! Endlich darf ich wieder meiner Herrin dienen! Zurückkehren!_

„Richte das Kinderzimmer vor!"

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln huschte Kreacher den langen Gängen der LeStrange Manor entlang, um die Befehle zu erfüllen.

()()()()

Am nächsten Abend

In der schönen, kleinen Stadt Little Whinging in einer kleinen Einfamilienhaussiedlung saß ein schwarzer Rabe neben einem Eisvogel auf dem Dach des Hauses gegenüber dem Ligusterweg 4. Alle Häuser sahen genau gleich aus und die Gärten waren alle verziert, um den anderen das Licht zu rauben. Durch das Fenster erkannte man eine glückliche, kleine Familie, die aus einem kleinen Daumenlutscher, einer liebreizend schauenden Pferdedame und einer zu sehr gereiften Fleischtomate bestand.

Mit einem leisen Pop erschien eine schwarze Katze mit leuchtenden Augen, die sich auf der Mauer zwischen den Ligusterweg 4 und 6 niederließ. Ihre Haltung entsprach aber nicht der einer Katze, sondern der einer steifen Großmutter.

Wenige Minuten später hörte man lautes Knallen und ein fliegendes Motorrad rollte über die Landebahn. Von diesem stieg ein Mann so groß wie ein Riese hinab mit einem kleinen Knäuel mit grünen Augen in seinen Armen.

„Tut mir leid, mein Kleiner. Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht zu denen stecken, aber sie lassen mir keine Wahl.", schluchzte Hagrid, als von beiden Augen ihm Tränen entflossen und sein übergroßer Finger die Backe des Jungens streichelte.

„Hagrid, du weißt, dies ist das Beste für ihn und für uns.", sprach die schwarze Katze, welche plötzlich neben ihm in der Form einer ernst schauenden Frau stand.

Und so legten die beiden Zauberer das junge Kind mit einem Brief vor die Tür, klingelten und verschwanden. Und schon hörte man das Brüllen eines Mannes, als hätte jemand mitten in der Nacht einen Klingelstreich gespielt. Denn der Rabe, der Eisvogel und das Kind waren verschwunden. 

()()()()

Erst einmal sorry für die viele Jumps, es wird bald besser, versprochen! R&R!


	2. Chosen one

Hallo Leser und Leserinnen, willkommen zurück zum nächsten Kapitel! Natürlich selber Disclaimer wie eh und je und viel Spaß!

31\. Juli 1985

Zum fünften Mal wiederholte sich das Ereignis! Das Ereignis, welches die ganze Welt entgegenfieberte. Eine der größten Feier in ganz England! Die Retter der Welt hatten Geburtstag!

Aus allen Ecken Englands versammelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Menschen im Herrenhaus Potter. Halbblüter und Schulfreunde der Familie, Abgeordneten des Ministeriums, Reinblüter, die im Krieg fürs Ministerium kämpften, Reiche Auslandsfamilien wie die Zabini und Refour oder die Personen, die niemand mehr vertrauten. Mafloys. Blacks. Rescis.

Jeder von ihnen brachte Geschenke, die den Rettern der Welt würdig waren. Ringe und Halsbänder aus purem Gold geschmückt mit Juwelen, der neuste Besen, der Nimbus 1997, sowie vieles mehr.

Und so feierten alle Familien, Licht wie Dunkelheit, glücklich und zusammen. Niemanden bemerkte, dass die meisten Familien ihren Kindern beauftrage sich mit den Rettern der Welt zu befreunden. Niemand bemerkte, dass es eigentlich drei Kinder der Potters gab.

Am selben Abend

Auf einer großen Wiese neben dem Herrenhaus Potter steckten auf jeder Seite drei übergroße, gelochte Lollis im Boden. Auf der rechten Seite flogen James neben Arthur und leicht unter Adam um ihn im Fall des Falles aufzufangen. Neben diesem hielt ein kleiner, rothaariger Junge einen viel zu großen Quaffel.

Ihnen gegenüber flog Rose mit ihrem Patenonkel Sirius Black, welche sich beide für die Verteidigung bereitmachten.

Plötzlich lies Ron den Quaffel zu Adam wandern, welcher sofort mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit losschoss. Von weit unter ihnen hörte er nur die besorgten Schreie seiner Mutter, denn der Wind zischte und pfiff ihm zu laut um die Ohren. Kurz bevor er mit Sirius zusammenstoßen konnte, ließ er den Quaffel fallen in die offene Arme seines Vaters. Sofort zischte dieser auch los und warf den Quaffel durch das mittlere Tor.

Mit offenen Armen landete er sofort auf dem Boden und schloss seine Frau in die Arme, als hätte er gerade die Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen und küsste sie ab. Lily und Sirius konnten jedoch nicht ihre amüsierten Blicke zurückhalten.

An diesem Morgen wachte ein Junge in seinem warmen Bett um Punkt 5:00 Uhr auf. Gut gelaunt lief er wie jeden Morgen zuerst in sein privates Badezimmer. Aus dem Spiegel starrten ihn zwei grüne, müde Augen an, die einem für sein Alter groß gewachsenen Jungen mit schwarzem, langen Haar, welches ungezügelt auf seinen Schultern lag, gehörten. Mit einem feuchten Waschlappen wachte er vollendend auf und ging in Pyjama in die Küche um seiner Mutter einen Guten Morgen zu wünschen.

An dem Tisch saß eine relativ kleine Frau mit braunen, ungezügelten Locken. Diese verliehen ihr zusammen mit ihren steinernen Augen ein verrücktes Aussehen. Niemand würde sich ihr so nähern wollen.

„Hey Mom! Du weißt doch, was heute für ein besonderer Tag ist?", fragte der Fünfjährige aufgeregt.

Dass so eine Person ein Kind erfolgreich großziehen konnte…

„Hey, mein Kleiner. Würde ich es nicht besser wissen, würde ich raten, dass du dich über deinen Geburtstag freust.", antwortete Bellatrix ihrem Sohn in allem außer Blute mit einem liebevollen Blick, der sich selbst in den Augen spiegelte.

„Ja, sicher doch. Ich bin heute ein Tag älter geworden, das ist der Grund!", antwortete der Junge mit tropfenden Sarkasmus. „Aber als ob ich dich so einfach davonkommen lassen würde. Dein Freund hat mir doch versprochen, dass ich mir heute zwei neue Bücher aus der Slytherin Burg holen darf! Und wehe es kommt euch was dazwischen!", drohte der kleine, fünfjährige Junge mit einem eiskalten Blick, welcher in diesem kleinen Körper so süß und falsch am Platz wirkte.

„Ja, mein Sohn. Aber davor werde ich mit deinen Duellier-Künsten fortfahren. Wenn du mich heute einmal überrascht, dann bekommst du sogar noch ein drittes Buch dazu. Aber jetzt iss dich erstmal satt, schließlich wird der Tag noch anstrengend."

Ein weiteres Jahr später

In einem Verließ ähnlichen Raum standen eine große und eine kleine Figur über einen Kessel gebeugt. Chloè Nightshadòw lehrte ihren Lehrling, Harry Potter, das Brauen von einfachen Zaubertränken. Der Junge war noch erst sechs Jahre alt, trotzdem beeindruckte er sie täglich. Sie verstand so vieles nicht mehr.

„Genau, bringe jetzt den Topf auf 187 °C und drehe dann sofort gleichmäßig 3 Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, dann ist der Schmerzlinderungstrank fertig. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht für was ihr ihn braucht, aber anschließend kannst du ihn abfüllen, aber nur, wenn er gelbgrün wird."

 _Dieser Junge bringt so viele Fragen mit sich. Beispielsweise… wie zur Hölle lebt der dunkle Lord noch? Weshalb hat er Harry Potter in seinem Besitz? Weshalb bleibt er freiwillig hier? Und warum zur Hölle bildet er ihn aus? Warum zur Hölle habe ich nur ein Pfad auf meine Magie genommen… jetzt darf ich niemanden hier von etwas erzählen noch zeigen… Selbst sobald ich die LeStrange Manor verlasse, werden meine Gedanken verschlüsselt. Ich weiß dann nur noch, dass ich bald wieder hier erscheinen soll. Diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen…_

„Jawohl, Miss Nightshadòw. Leider darf ich ihnen nicht verraten, wofür wir diese benötigen.", erläuterte der Junge in einem bedauernden Tonfall.

 _Wie er diesen Ton doch so eindeutig vorspielt…_

Ein halbes Jahr später

Zwei in Roben gekleidete Schatten huschten im Wald vor der LeStrange Manor hin und her und tanzten um einander.

 _Diesmal werde ich ihn erwischen! Jeder wird irgendwann müde! Bald wird es ihm zu langweilig Katz und Maus zu spielen!_

„Reducto! Confringo! Diffindo!", schrie die wütende Stimme des größeren Schattens. Die drei Flüche schossen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit voran. Mit einer gekonnten Flugrolle wich Harry den Überpowereden Flüchen aus und antwortete aufgeregt mit einem „Confundo!".

 _Er verliert seine Geduld. Ich aber verdammt nochmal auch! Ich möchte endlich einen einzigen Treffer landen. Und heute wird es so weit sein! Nur noch bisschen durchhalten, Harry!_

Der größere Schatten drehte sich leicht nach links und entging dadurch dem schwachen Fluch.

„Habe ich dir beigebracht nur wegzurennen? Stell dich mir endlich in einem vernünftigen Kampf!", wie dieser Junge ihn auf die Palme brachte! Er rannte und rannte um ihn herum, wich aus und griff selten an.

 _Lege deinen Hass hinein, Harry. Lege ihn hinein._

„Expelliarmus! DURO!", überrascht einen mächtigen Schwarzmagischen Fluch von seinem Sohn zu hören, sprang der größere Schatten im letzten Moment aus dem Weg. Inzwischen flüsterte Harry leise im Moment der Ablenkung „Flagrante" und sorgte so dafür, dass jeder, der ihn berührte, einen schönen Brandfleck bekommen würde.

„Expelliarmus! Studefy! Incarcarus!", dem ersten Zauber wich Harry geschickt durch eine Drehung aus, stolperte jedoch, und ließ sich so von dem zweiten und dritten Treffen. Gefesselt fiel er zu Boden, welcher leise unter der hohen Temperatur seiner Haut zischte.

Dem Lehrmeister entging jedoch das leise Geräusch, während sich die Fessel durchbrannten.

 _Wenn er es gehört hat, war alles umsonst! Bitte…!_

„Guter Kampf, mein Junge! Du hast dich verbessert. Ich dachte fast, du würdest heute mich erwischen, aber scheint als wärst du am Ende abgelenkt gewesen.", lobte er siegessicher seinen Schüler.

Und so befreite der Lehrer Harry von seinem Stunner und reichte ihm die Hand um ihn aufzuhelfen.

 _ICH SCHAFFE ES!_

„" „Danke Prof., guter Kampf. Nächstes Mal putze ich den Boden mit dir!", antwortete Harry mit einem verrückten Grinsen und vollem Kampfesgeist und nahm seine Hand.

Mit einem schönen ‚ZIIIIISSSSSSSSSCCCCCHHHHHHH', gefolgt von einem Schrei, stieg Rauch aus dem Händepaar auf und Harry drückte mit aller Kraft zu. Die Konsequenzen konnten warten! Er war so oft verletzt und erschöpft nach Hause zu seiner Mom zurückgekehrt, jetzt war nicht alleine dran. Und so stürzte er sich Kopf über in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

Oktober 1988

„Morgen Sohn. Hast du gut geschlafen?", begrüßte eine liebevolle Mutter ihren Sohn. „Morgen Mom, natürlich, was erwartest du denn sonst von mir?.", antwortete Harry gut gelaunt, währenddessen er sich übers Frühstück hermachte, welches aus Haferbrei mit frischem Obst und Wasser bestand. Einfach perfekt für einen gesunden Start in den Tag.

„Weist du, mein Freund kommt gleich mit Befehlen von meinem Meister vorbei, und wir werden dich endlich aufklären. Wir wissen, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht deine leibliche Mutter bin.", fing Bellatrix das Gespräch nervös an. Das konnte dauern. „Aber woher weißt du eigentlich, dass wir nicht deine Eltern sind?", fragte sie, sodass ihr Freund rechtzeitig kommen konnte.

„Ja, Mom. Wie ich dir bereits erzählt habe, träume ich von verschiedenen Personen. Und wenn du jede Frage über meinen Vater ausweichst, kann man irgendwann eins und eins zusammenzählen.", entgegnete der Junge ruhig, doch seine Augen funkelten mit reiner Neugier. „Aber jetzt erkläre mir, bitte."

 _Endlich ist es so weit! Endlich erfahre ich mehr über all dies! Jetzt bin ich aber auch auf den Grund gespannt, weshalb sie es vor mir geheim gehalten haben._

In diesem Moment kam Rookwood Senior durch die Tür ins Esszimmer. Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, blieb er jedoch stehen und setzte sich nicht hin.

„Wohl oder übel hast du ein Recht dazu, dies zu erfahren. Ich gehe davon aus, Bellatrix hat noch nichts erzählt?", fuhr er fort, wo seine Freundin aufhörte. Wie gerne er doch mit ihr zusammen wäre…

„Ja, klar. Als ob ich deine Drecksarbeit erledigen würde! Jetzt ist meine amüsante Zeit gekommen. Leg los, Rooki!", lächelte Bellatrix sarkastisch ihren Untergestellten an, die diesen Moment eindeutig genoss.

 _Ohje, scheint als stecke hier einiges mehr dahinter…_

„Also, mein Junge. Dir ist bestimmt schon aufgefallen, dass wir alle nicht im Blute verwandt sind, oder?", fing er zögernd an. Die ganzen Jahre war er es ihm unnatürlich vorgekommen, dass der Junge keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Er mochte den Jungen langsam, sehr sogar. Er wollte ihn jetzt nicht verlieren. Schließlich nahm er etwas Ähnliches wie die Vaterrolle ein.

„Ja. Doch dies ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich Bellatrix als meine Mom, und dich als mein Vater ähnliche Figur sehe.", antwortete Harry ohne zu zögern, der die Unruhe in seinen Eltern spürte.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Aber das nächste könnte etwas ändern.

Erstens. Wie dir bereits bestimmt aufgefallen ist, sind hier nie Leute zu Gast oder ähnliches. Nur ich, Bellatrix, Chloè, dein Lehrmeister und du. Das liegt daran, dass ich offiziell Tod bin. Ich bin ein Diener des dunklen Lords, der angeblich scheiterte deine Geschwister umzubringen." Und so setze er eine bewusste Pause, um seinen Sohn Zeit zum Verstehen zu geben.

 _Dieses Mädchen aus meinen Träumen ist also wohl meine Schwester. Sind die zwei Erwachsenen dann meine leiblichen Eltern? So oft habe ich schon nachgedacht, was meine Eltern jetzt wohl denken, dass ich nicht bei ihnen bin. Ob sie wissen, dass ich noch lebe? Ob sie mich vermissen?_

„Fahr fort, Rooki." Harry wusste, dass niemand seinen Vater so nenn durfte außer seine Mom und wagte es auch. Doch dieser ignorierte es komplett.

„Auf jeden Fall, ich hatte es nie auf deine Geschwister abgesehen. Deshalb habe ich ihnen auch nichts getan. Hier, dies ist die Prophezeiung, der mein Handeln zu Grunde liegt. Lese sie genau durch! Es passen nur die Longbottom Zwillinge, deine Geschwister und du in die Beschreibung."

Harry nahm den Zettel entgegen und fing an zu lesen.

 **Der Eine mit der macht, den Lord of Darkness zu besiegen, naht heran**

 **Jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt**

 **Und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt**

 **Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt**

 **Doch fähig Darkness von Dunkelheit zu unterscheiden, führt den Bruch des Schicksals herbei**

 **Der Eine mit der Macht, den Lord of** **Darkness zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt.**

Und plötzlich machte es Klick im Gehirn des intelligenten Jungen.

 _Das erklärt so vieles… Wir fünf sind wohl oder übel am Ende des siebten Monats geboren. Der 31. Juli. Und weil Voldemort die Potters angriff, konnte es nur uns drei treffen. Aber das nur einer leben kann? Es leben bereits alle…_

„Warum ich?", war das einzige, was seinen Lippen entkam.

 _Ruhig bleiben, Harry. Alles hat eine Erklärung._

„Gute Frage, mein Sohn. Voldemort besuchte eurer Zuhause kurz nach eurem ersten Geburtstag und hat deine richtigen Eltern mit einem einfachen Studefy außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie sie solange gegen ihn bestehen konnten. Aber auf jeden Fall hat er euch Kinder anschließend begutachtet. Deine Schwester schrie aus Leibes Kräften und ihre wilde Magie wollte ihn angreifen. Dein Bruder schlief nur. Du jedoch, deine Magie war ruhig und stark. Zudem hast du ihn einfach aus grünen Augen angeschaut. Keine Furcht. Keine Angst. Und erst Recht kein Hass. Du hattest ihm als Einjähriger bereits die Stirn geboten… Und daher musste er Maßnahmen ergreifen. Er band deine Magie mit einem Fluch und keine Sorge, ich habe ihn bei deinem Eintreffen hier bereits entfernt. Naja, deine Geschwister hat er markiert, damit jeder denkt, sie hätte ihn besiegt und so er ich euch dort, und verschwand durch schwarze Magie. Wie er mit einem einzelnen Avada Kedavra dies alle schaffte, darfst du selbst herausfinden. Dies alles erfuhr erlebte ich in seinen Erinnerungen, als er in meine Seele eindrang.", und erneut ließ Rooki seinem Sohn Zeit zum Nachdenken.

 _Das erklärt, warum in meinen Träumen ich nie im Mittelpunkt stehe. Immer schaue ich meiner Familie zu. Weshalb sollte man meine Geschwister auch nicht feiern…_

„Dies erklärt nicht, warum ich hier bin.", sagte Harry mit seinen Okklumentik-Schilden leicht erhoben.

„Gut aufgepasst, mein Sohn. Dadurch, dass deine Magie gebunden ist, hast du nie wilde Magie verübt. Also Magie, welche du nicht kontrollierst, die einfach aus deinen Emotionen geschieht. Deshalb dachten deine Eltern, dass du vielleicht ein Squip bist. Ein Mensch, welcher von Zauberern abstammt, der aber nur einen leeren, magischen Kern hat. Und deshalb haben sie dich im Alter von zwei Jahren zu gewalttätigen Muggels geschickt. Dort habe ich und deine Mutter dich dann auf seinen Befehl hin aufgelesen. Daher erinnerst du dich auch nicht an die Muggels."

 _Wenn ich das jetzt richtige verstehe… holy fuck._

„Rooks, mit anderen Worten, habt ihr meine Eltern dazu gebracht mich wegzuschicken, zu verachten und hast mich anschließend als dein eigenes Großgezogen?", fragte Harry ohne jegliche Emotionen.

„ _Wenn man es so ausdrücken möchte, hast du Recht. Natürlich würde ich es gerechter ausdrücken.", antwortete Rookwood leicht nervös. Was wäre, wenn sein Sohn sich jetzt gegen ihn wenden würde? Was wäre, wenn er sich mit den anderen verbündet? Was wäre, wenn er jetzt direkt auf mich Los geht? Könnte ich meinen Sohn töten?_

„Dann möchte ich nur noch eins klären. Habt ihr euch nur mit mir abgegeben, weil ich eine Gefahr für euren Lord darstelle? Oder habt ihr mich jemals geliebt?"

 _Oh my god… das klingt so kindisch… aber ich kann nicht anders. Auch wenn ich es nicht zu geben würde, ich liebe meine Eltern… Scheineltern… bitte lass sie mich lieben…_

„Natürlich lieben wir dich, mein Sohn.", sagte Rookwood liebevoll. Keiner hätte in dieser Stimme den eisigen Todesser erkannt, der er war. „Harry. Du musst wissen, als Voldemort mir den Befehl gab dich nach seinem offiziellen Untergang zu holen, habe ich dich und ihn gehasst. Ich war eine Kriegerin, seine Kriegerin, keine Mutter für irgendwelche Bengel. Aber ich habe gelernt dich zu lieben. Du bist mein Sohn und bleibst mein Sohn, egal welchen Pfad du jetzt beschreiten möchtest. Hättest du mir vor 10 Jahren gesagt, dass ich diese Worte jemals sagen werde, hätte ich dich zu tote gefoltert. Aber ich liebe dich als meinen Sohn. Außerdem, alles was deinetwegen passiert ist, ist gut. Wir drei sind uns so viel näher gekommen…", vollendete sie den Tränen nahe ihr Geständnis.

 _Wie unerwartet, dass sie ihre Okklumentik-Schilde vor mir und Rooki unten lässt. Aber scheint, als würde sie es ernst meinen. Dann nehme ich meine Schilde wohl auch mal raus als Vertrauensbeweis…_

„Freut mich euch kennenzulernen, Eltern.", grinste Harry aus beiden Backen seine neuen Eltern mit feuchten Augen an. Beide Elternteile atmeten tief aus. Sie hatten nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten haben und alle drei schlossen sich in eine tiefe, liebevolle Umarmung.

„Das freut mich so sehr, mein Kleiner!", lachte Bellatrix durch Tränen verschmierte Augen ihren Sohn freundlich an. „Mich auch, sonst müsste ich mir ja noch einen neuen Duelpartner suchen.", grinste Rooki. „Aber es geht noch weiter.", sagte er nun ernst. „Was genau ich jetzt treiben werde, verrate ich dir nicht. Du wirst es sowieso bald herausfinden. Aber ich muss langsam meinen Posten als Todesser wieder gescheit vertreten. Du weißt schon, bisschen Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Aus diesem Grund werden wir dich für die nächste zwei Jahre zu Verbündeten schicken. Pack deine Sachen, mein Sohn!"

 _Gerade haben wir uns erst vereinigt und jetzt reißt er uns wieder auseinander… Aber er wird seine Gründe habe…_

Danke fürs lesen. :) R&R! Und bei Fragen einfach Fragen.


	3. Vampires' Occlumency Masters

Am nächsten Abend

In einem stockdunklen Raum saßen drei in Roben gekleidete Personen auf dem Boden. Es gab keine Fenster, keine Türen und auch keine Möbel. Es herrschte eisige Kälte.

„Also Harry, wenn ich dich so nennen darf. Weißt du, weshalb du hier bist?"

Der kleine Junge zitterte am ganzen Leib, versuchte es jedoch zu unterdrücken. „Nein.", antwortete er trotzdem ruhig, wobei er die anderen nicht sehen, sondern nur schwach ihre Aura fühlte.

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Du lernst bereits seit einem Jahr Okklumentik, oder?", fragte nun der andere weiter.

„Ja."

„Wenn das so ist, darf ich versuchen deine Schilde zu zerstören? Wir werden auch nicht durch deine Gedanken hindurchstöbern.", fragte erneut der Andere, währenddessen zwei weiße, lange Fangzähne in der Finsternis aufblitzten.

„Ich bezweifele, dass ich in der Position bin Erlaubnis zu verweigern."

„Guter Junge. Ich fange jetzt an."

Der Vampir konzentrierte sich auf die Augen des Jungens, die er nur wegen seiner Nachtsicht erkennen konnte. Langsam aber sicher, drang er vorwärts. Doch das einzige was er sah, war eine riesige, einsame Wüste. Langsam ging er weiter. Mit jedem Schritt fühlte er den feuchtwarmen Sand unter seinen Zehen. Plötzlich blickte er hinab und bemerkte den Fehler. Der Sand war feucht. In einer Wüste. Er beugte sich hinab und ließ den Sand durch seine Finger gleiten. In jedem einzelnen Sandkorn huschte ein einzelnes Bild vorbei.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich.", echote die Stimme des Jungens durch die endlose Wüste, als ein zarter Wind ihn streifte. „Dir sollte bewusst sein, dass ich Okklumentik nicht seit einem Jahr, sondern seit drei täglich üben muss."

Der Vampir schaute jedoch nur kurz unbeeindruckt auf und beobachtete sofort die Sandkörner erneut. Mit der Kraft seines Willens befahl er ihnen ihre Bilder zu halten und ein großes zu formen und so geschah. Oder auch nicht. Jedes einzelne Sandkorn folgte seinem Willen und bildete ein einzelnes Bild. Doch die Körner drängten übereinander und bekämpften sich, sodass kein sinnvolles Bild erkennbar war. Nur alles schimmerte in einem flachen grün im Hintergrund.

Langsam sammelten sich am Himmel schwarze Teilchen, welche sich zusammenfügten. Nach kurzer Zeit war ein großer, schwarzer Streithammer zu erkennen. Der Vampir grinste nur. Plötzlich sauste der Streithammer, als wäre er von einem Gott geschwungen, hinab auf die Wüste. Die ganze Wüste erbebte unter der Wucht und splittete. Jedoch war noch kein direkter Durchgang hinab zu erkennen, was auch immer drunter lag. Langsam erhob sich der Hammer erneut und knallte wieder direkt mit voller Kraft auf dieselbe Stelle. Dieses Mal war ein lauter Schmerzensschrei zu hören.

 _Langsam wird das aber unglaublich. Dieser Junge ist erst Acht Jahre alt und seine Schilde haben zwei Schläge meines Hammers überlebt... bin ich etwa ein Okklumentik-Master grundlos?_

Mit diesen Gedanken zog der Hammer das dritte Mal gestärkt durch seine Wut hinab in die Wüste. Diese spaltete sich, gefolgt von einem weiteren ohrenbetäubenden Schmerzensschrei, zudem erschien eine riesige Bibliothek in der Mitte eines riesigen Wirbelsturmes aus Sandkörnern.

 _Dass dieser Junge selbst seine Gedanken schon geordnet hat, seine Erinnerungen…_

Der zurückgebliebene Vampir grinste leicht im nun leicht erhellten Raum seinem Kameraden an.

„Wer hätte von dir erwartet, Raphael, dass du für einen Jungen eine gute Stunde brauchst?"

Der Vampir, Raphael, drehte sich erschrocken zu Harry um. „Du hast dort drinnen die Zeit dauerhaft beschleunigt? Ist das dein verdammter Ernst?"

„Ja.", antwortete Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen, welches er nicht unterdrücken konnte oder wollte.

 _Wie er nicht einmal richtig mit uns redet… Mal hoffen, dass dies sich bald ändert._

„Ich muss gestehen. Das war einfach spitzenmäßig. Ich glaube, in den kommenden zwei Jahren werden wir sehr viel Spaß haben. Damit du weißt, warum du hier bist. Einerseits sollen wir deine Okklumentik-Skills sowie deine Legilimentik-Skills verbessern. Aber das ist nicht alles. Denn zu deiner ach so bösen Überraschung hat dein Vater deinen Zauberstab bei sich behalten. Ich soll dir auftragen, dass du wohl oder übel ohne ihn zaubern sollst, wenn du zaubern möchtest. Zudem werden wir dir das Kämpfen mit verschiedenen Waffen beibringen, sowie der der Sechste Sinn."

Geschockt antwortete Harry nur „Jawohl." Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass Rooks ihm wirklich sein Zauberstab aus seinem Koffer entwendet hatte. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass sie Rooks als seinen Vater betitelten.

An einem der folgenden Tagen

In einem stockfinsteren, eiskalten Raum lag ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit geschlossenen Augen in einer Ecke zusammengeknüllt um seine letzte Wärme zu sparen. Sein sonst immer so emotionsloses Gesicht verzog sich zu einer traurigen Grimasse, während dem kleinen Mund einen Schluchzer entfuhr.

 _Derselbe Traum wie so oft bevor…_

 _In einem kleinen Schaukelbett sehe ich mich liegen und rufe erneut nach Bella. Langsam strecke ich meine Hände nach oben um mich aus meinem Gitterbett zu befreien. Ich möchte nicht noch länger schlafen… „'ellaaaaaa!"_

 _Erschreckend langsam schiebt sich das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Bellatrix LeStrange näher. Ihre Schritte klingen in den jungen Ohren wie lautes Trommelschlagen… Trotzdem sieht man ihr an, wie mitgenommen sie ist. Ihre Haut ist blasser als eh und je und ihre Augen sind Blutunterlaufen._

„ _KANNST DU NICHT MAL DEINE VERDAMMTE FRESSE HALTEN! DU BIST ERST SEIT ZWEI WOCHEN HIER UND SEITDEM HABE ICH KEIN AUGE ZU GEMACHT! DU KREISCHST UND WILLST SPIELEN! ESSEN, TRINKEN! KANNST DU NICHT EINFACH MAL SCHLAFEN? SCHLAFEN WIE EIN GANZ NORMALES WESEN? WO IST DAS VERDAMMTE PROBLEM? ICH HALTE DAS NICHT MEHR AUS!"_

 _Sofort erstickte das Baby seine letzte laute und es traten ihm kleine Tränchen in seine Augen. Bis gerade eben dachte es, es habe eine Mutter wieder gefunden… Sofort schnallte Bellatrixs Hand vor ihren Mund, doch der Schaden war getan._

„ _Ich habe das nicht so gemeint, mein Kleiner.", versuchte sie ihn zu trösten. „Wie findest du es, wenn du ein bisschen mit Kreacher spielst solange ich ein bisschen Energie tanke?"_

„ _Okay, ´ella!", antwortete Harry, der nicht in der Lage war Bellatrix richtig zu betonen, traurig._

Plötzlich wachte Harry schweißgebadet auf und konzentrierte seinen Willen auf einen Tempus-Zauber. Er wollte die Zeit wissen!

3.17 Uhr.

 _Nur noch 13 Minuten bis zum Training…_

Ein anderes Mal

„Kreacher, bring bitte warmes Wasser für Harry in seiner Tasse!", rief eine bereits genervte Bellatrix. Ihr Sohn Harry wollte einfach nichts essen. Er weigerte sich mit ihr zu reden, ihr zu helfen. Oder einfach nur irgendetwas zu machen.

Plötzlich poppte Kreacher mit blauwarmen Wasser in einer blauen Tasse herein und übergab diese Bellatrix.

„Du wirst jetzt diese Tasse leer trinken, verstanden?", befahl Bellatrix mit drohender Stimme, die jeden anderen zusammenzucken ließe.

Als Antwort erhielt sie jedoch lediglich ein Kopfschütteln. Deshalb versuchte sie selbst die Tasse wieder einmal bei ihm anzulegen. Plötzlich explodierte nach einem Schub beabsichtigter Magie von Harry seine Tasse und leerte den ganzen Inhalt über sich.

„MIR REICHTS JETZT! ICH HOLE JETZT ROOKWOOD! ER SCHULDET MIR NOCH EINEN GEFALLEN!" 

Zwei Jahre später

 _Endlich ist es so weit. Nach ganzen zwei Jahren sehe ich meinen Harry wieder. Und trotzdem werde ich ihn wieder wegschicken müssen… Weshalb habe ich so früh meinen Titel als Todesser nur wiederaufgenommen? Und weshalb sorge ich mich so sehr für ihn? Er ist nicht einmal mein leiblicher Sohn…_

„Ah, Raphael. Wie hat sich mein Sohn geschlagen?", fragte Rookwood mit einer Stimmlage, die jeden Menschen zittern ließe, als wäre sie vor dem Gericht Satans angelangt. Aber schließlich waren die anderen keine Menschen…

 _Jetzt nehme ich meine gute Laune auch noch an ihm aus? Mist, beherrsche dich! Du benötigst keinen Stress mit den Vampiren… mein Lord wird's dir nicht verzeihen…_

Jedoch grinste der Vampir nur, der schon gefühlt zwanzig verschiedene Dunkle Lords getroffen hatte, und antwortete stolz. „Was soll ich groß sagen, Rookwood. Euer Sohn ist mir wahrlich ans Herz gewachsen. Die letzten zwei Jahren, waren die besten des ganzen Jahrhunderts. Er hat alle deine Gesetzen Aufgaben gemeistert, aber zudem auch unsere. Er kann selbst inzwischen unsere Sprache flüssig, obwohl wir es ihm nicht beigebracht haben."

„Das freut mich zu hören, aber du wirst mir sicher nicht böse nehmen, wenn ich mich selbst überzeuge, oder?", entgegnete Rookwood zweifelnd.

„Mach was du nicht lassen kannst.", entgegnete Raphael immer noch gut gelaunt.

„Rooki!", schrie eine junge Kinderstimme von der Tür, währenddessen sich ein Schatten auf Rooks stürzte. „Ich habe dich so vermisst! Und Mama erst! Ist Mama nicht da?"

„Nein, mein Kleiner. Mama ist noch nicht da. Aber du wirst sie sehen, wenn wir Zuhause sind."

Weiterhin fröhlich fuhr Harry fort: „Ich muss dir was ganz Tolles dann zeigen, ja?"

Dem von vielen Menschen gefürchtete Todesser ging jedoch in diesem Moment das Herz auf, weil er den Jungen, seinen Jungen, so glücklich sah. Es schien, er müsse seinen Plan ändern.

Am Abend

In der LeStrange Manor saß wieder die glückliche Familie vereint. Zusammen aßen sie das von Kreacher servierte Abendessen glücklich.

„Weißt du, mein Sohn. In einem Vierteljahr darfst du ein weiteres Vierteljahr in einer anderen Familie Urlaub machen. Und keine Sorge, es ist eine liebevolle, nette, kleine Familie, die bloß manchmal ein bisschen verrückt wird.", erklärte Rooks seinen Plan seinem Sohn für seine Zukunft. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn in diese Böse Welt hineingezogen wird. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Zu welcher Familie, Vater?"

„Zur Familie Greengrass. Ihr Stand ist Neutral, zu deiner Information. Dir steht aber trotzdem die Bibliothek zu Verfügung. Außerdem werden wir dich anschließend zu deinen Muggelverwandten bringen, ihre Erinnerungen manipulieren und dich bei ihnen leben lassen.", fuhr Rooks fort, als wäre dies das normalste Gespräch für ein Abendessen.

„Weshalb muss ich zu meinen Verwandten?", fragte Harry ernst drohend.

„Diese Frage ist einfach beantwortet. Du musst, wenn deine Eltern dich aufpicken, ein Muggel spielen. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass du bei uns warst. Immerhin sind wir ja so gesehen Erzfeinde.", bei dem letzten Begriff entfuhr Bellatrix ein fieses Grinsen.

„Einverstanden. Dann müssen wir aber das Vierteljahr sinnvoll nutzen. Morgen früh um 7:00 Uhr duellieren wir! Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich gelernt habe!"


	4. Greengrass

Ein dreiviertel Jahr vor Hogwarts.

In einem Raum in einer großen Villa saßen vier Personen an einem Tisch. Hinter ihnen knisterte das Feuer im gemauerte Kamin aus roten Ziegelsteine ruhig und heizten den Raum auf. Die Wände waren geschmückt mit grünen Bannern, welche das Wappen der Familie Greengrass trugen, welches die Blume Mandevilla umkreist mit eisigem Grün entsprach. In der Mitte des Saals stand ein großer Festtisch. Ein athletischer Junge mit grünen Augen saß zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy auf der einen Seite, während auf der anderen die Köpfe des vornehmen und noblen Haus Greengrass saßen.

„Also, wenn ich dies zusammenfasse, möchten Sie, dass wir hier dieses fremde Kind für ein Vierteljahr aufziehen und dafür stimmst du für unser Anliegen im Ministerium nächste Sitzung ab und unsere Schulden sind beglichen?", stellte Mr. Greengrass klar.

„Ja, so soll es sein.", entgegnete Lucius ruhig. Er war sich seiner Sache sicher. Niemand würde es wagen und erst recht wollen, so ein gutes Angebot abzulehnen.

„Dann ist dies besiegelt.", und so schüttelten sich die beiden Herren der Altertümlichen Häuser ihre Hände. „Aber darf ich frage, weshalb wir dieses Kind aufziehen sollen?"

„Nein, auf Wiedersehen!", antwortete Lucius selbstzufrieden grinsend, als hätte er gerade ein riesiges Problem bewältigt, und stieg in den Kamin. „Auf Wiedersehen", murmelte Linus kopfschüttelnd.

In der Zwischenzeit beugte sich Selina leicht herab und betrachtete den Jungen genauer. Er war groß und zudem gut in Form für seine Zehn Jahre, aber hatte eher einen athletischen gut geformten Körper anstatt einen Muskelbepackten. Seine Haare waren lang, dunkelbraun und ungebändigt. Das Malfoy überhaupt so jemand mit sich herum schleppte. Doch die Augen des Jungen funkelten sie herausfordernd an.

 _Jetzt sitze ich hier seit einer Stunde und sie schaut mich zum ersten Mal an. Nicht als ob ich angeschaut werden möchte, aber dieses MUSTERN. Als wäre ich ein gekauftes Objekt. Wenn ich jetzt hier genauso Haushaltsaufgaben wie bei den Vampiren erledigen muss…_

„Wie heißt du, Junge.", fragte Selina in einem liebevollen, gespielten Ton.

„Mein Name ist kein Business von euch.", antwortete Harry ruhig.

Sie wollte sich zwar nicht mit Malfoy anlegen, aber er wollte ihn ja auch eindeutig auch Los haben. Selbst dran schuld, wenn er dieses Spiel spielen möchte.

 _Man, will die mich jetzt wirklich herumschupsen? Die letzten zwei Jahre bei den Vampiren haben mir genug Schmerzen bereitet…_

„Nenn mir ihn!", befahl Selina nun schroff.

„Mein Name ist geheim, Mrs. Greengrass.", erfolgte die selbe ruhige Antwort. Diese Unhöflichkeit, was für eine Unverschämtheit, sie konnte sich selbst gerade so noch unter Kontrolle. Er schaute ihr nicht einmal mehr in die Augen.

„Wenn du dieses Spiel spielen möchtest, machen wir wohl oder übel mit. Wie möchtest du genannt werden?"

 _Hat sie Stimmungsschwankungen? Ihre Tage? Oder ist sie einfach nur gut in Okklumentik? Sehr gut… ich werde wohl ein Auge auf sie werfen müssen…_

„Nennen Sie mich Tobias, bitte."

„Ah, ein schöner Name, ab sofort heiß du also Elio. Mein Name ist außerdem Selina und das ist mein Mann Linus.", stellte sie fest und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, als würde sie einen Widerspruch erwarten.

 _Was sind das denn für Namen? Selina, Linus, Elio… irgendwie altmodisch... woher kenn ich die nochmal?_

„Nennen sie mich, Elio, Mrs. Greengrass.", antwortete Harry mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, während er zum ersten Mal seit seinem Eintreffen seine Gastgeber begutachtete. Selina war eher eine junge, hochgewachsene Frau mit blonden Haaren. Aus ihrer Kleidung ließ sich darauf schließen, dass sie vieles von Mode hielt und verstand. Ihr Mann hingegen hatte braune Haare und ein sorgloses lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Von beiden schienen jeweils zwei blaue Augen ihm entgegen.

„Astoria! Daphne! Bitte kommt herunter.", rief nun Linus der Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte, entgegen.

Kurze Zeit später traten aus dem Flur zwei Mädchen. Die Erste war knapp 1,40 Meter groß mit wunderschöner, bleicher Haut. Ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr schmeichelnd auf die Schulter. Zudem entsprach ihr Körper der einer jungen Damen, aber ihr Gesicht drehte sich emotionslos in seine Richtung. Jedoch brodelte in ihren Augen pure Verachtung.

 _Wer hätte erwartet, dass ich in eine Familie voller Okklumentiker gesteckt werde? Das könnte ja sogar interessant werden. Wobei sie ihre Augen echt noch unter Kontrolle bringen sollte..._

Neben ihr stand ihre jüngere Schwester, die ihr nur bis zu den Schultern reichte. Dennoch hatte sie eindeutig die gesündere Färbung, die so zusammen mit ihren langen, braunen, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haare ihr Aussehen betonte. Freundlich lächelte sie Harry ahnungslos an.

 _Sind wohl doch nicht alle Okklumentiker. Scheint aber, als würde alle hier gerne Blicke auf sich ziehen, außer der Herr des Hauses vielleicht._

„Was gibt es, Vater?", sprach die Ältere bereits gereizt, als sie ihren Kopf ihm zu wendete.

„Bitte begrüße doch, Elio. Er wird für ein Vierteljahr bei uns wohnen. Also behandelt ihn, ähm, den Umständen entsprechend gut.", antwortete Linus seine Tochter verlegen, während er ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf.

„Elios, die Ältere meine Tochter heißt Daphne, die jüngere heißt Astoria.", fuhr nun Selina fort. „Wenn ich erfahre, dass ihnen irgendetwas geschieht, wirst du die Konsequenzen erleiden."

 _Das ging aber schnell. Schon wird hier gedroht. Wie diese Frau mir aber jedoch schlimmere Schmerzen als die der Vampire lehren möchte, das möchte ich gerne sehen. Das wäre bestimmt amüsant…_

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln erhob sich Elios mit wahrer Reinblut-Eleganz von seinem Stuhl und schritt näher zu den beiden Töchtern. Ein Meter von ihnen entfernt verbeugte er sich tief und sprach, während er sich erneut erhob: „Es ist mir eine Ehre eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Dürfte ich um eine Hausführung bitten?"

 _Mist, wie sehr ich doch nach meinem Scheinvater komme. Jedes Mal halte ich sofort mein Inneres geheim…_

„Mutter, ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ihr schon wieder in irgendwelcher Scheiße steckt.", warf Daphne mit ruhiger Stimme ihrer Mutter vor, wobei es eindeutig war, dass sie vor Zorn bebte, und verließ stampfend den Saal.

Elios folgte ihr ohne jemanden oder irgendetwas Beachtung zu schenken, bis sie sich plötzlich umdrehte. „WAS IST DEIN VERDAMMTES PROBLEM? WARUM KÖNNT IHR ALLE NICHT EINFACH WEGBLEIBEN?"

Überrumpelt blieb Elio vor ihr stehen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, eine Ohrfeige, angeschrien zu werden, sich zu verpissen, aber nicht damit.

„Dürfte ich fragen, was Sie damit meinen?", fragte er, währenddessen er seine Okklumentik-Schilden auf höchste Stufe fuhr, sodass eine Stimme sowie seine Mimik keine Emotionen zuließen.

„Du hast das auch gelernt?", fragte sie plötzlich geschockt, aber vom vorigen Thema abgelenkt.

 _Weshalb fragt sie das so geschockt? Dachte sie, sie sei etwas besonders als Okklumentist? Wobei sie in ihrem Alter vielleicht wirklich etwas Besonderes ist? Ich weiß nicht, wie stark man in unserem Alter sein sollte… Zumindest ist sie jetzt abgelenkt! Mission Accomplished!_

„Ja, aber nur schlecht. Ich erlerne es noch, aber das beantwortet meine Frage nicht."

„Meine Eltern bekommen immer Besuch von politischen Personen. Diese bleiben dann immer für eine bestimmte Zeit und reden und reden. Sie nerven einfach zu Tote. Und zum schlimmsten! Meistens bringen sie ihre Kinder mit und ICH und meine Schwester müssen uns dann mit ihnen abgeben.", erklärte sie der Tatsache sichtlich angepisst. „Naja, aber meine Schwester geniest es zumindest noch."

 _Uff, solche Probleme kenne ich nicht. Dann muss ich wohl versuchen das Thema erneut zu ändern um ihr zu Helfen…_

„Naja, wenn das so ist, haben Sie ja Glück gehabt. Ihr habt schließlich mich abbekommen."

„Erstens, hör auf mich zu Siezen. Zweitens, ich bezweifle, dass es schlimmer hätte kommen können. Drittens, wolltest du keine Hausführung?", fragte Daphne, während sie Elio ihren Arm entgegenstreckte.

Vier Wochen später

In der Bibliothek der Familie Greengrass saßen zwei kleine Schatte verschränkt in einem Lesesessel. Der Junge lag mit dem Kopf gegen die Lehne gelehnt am vorderen Ende des Sessels mit den Beinen über die andere Lehne geschwungen. Daphne dagegen lag halb im Sessel mit den Beinen quer über die Brust des Jungens geworfen. Beide junge Personen lasen so ein Buch ihrer Wahl.

„Du, Elio. Denkst du wirklich, dass wir in Hogswarts in verschiedene Häuser kommen? Schließlich bist du ja mit den Malfoys gekommen und die sind ja Slytherins.", fragte Daphne zum Hundertsten Mal.

„Ja, leider schon. Du weißt doch, du wirst in das Haus gesteckt, in welches du willst, zumindest wenn du stark genug willst.", antwortete Harry geduldig. Er wusste, was jetzt an Stand. Dieses Gespräch hatten sie alleine heute schon zwanzigmal. Vielleicht übertrieb er es aber auch leicht?

„Aber warum kommst du denn dann nicht nach Slytherin? Magst du mich etwa nicht?", erklang ihre schmollende Antwort.

„Doch, Daphne. Wir sind doch nicht grundlos Freunde, oder? Aber mein Ziel wird sein so viel Ärger wie möglich zu machen und dies geht am besten, wenn ich zuerst mit den Regeln spiele, um sie anschließend zu zerstören. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde bei dir bleiben als dein Freund."

„Kommt ihr zwei! Das Essen ist fertig." Klang die Stimme von Selina aus der Tür und sofort sprangen beide Kinder auf und rannten um die Wette.

Zu einem späteren Zeitpunktl

In der Duellier-Halle der Greengrass Familie waren drei Gestalten. Zwei von ihnen standen sich mit gezückten Zauberstäbe gegenüber. Der andere saß gelangweilt am Rand und schaute zu. Nach kurzer Zeit fragte deshalb Linus: „Elio, hast du dich jemals duelliert oder ähnliches?"

„Nein, Sir.", antwortete er dumpf. „Aber ich habe erwartet, dass es viel cooler und actionreicher aussehen würde."

 _Yey, jetzt darf ich alles durchlügen und für die Dursleys schon einmal üben… „Keiner darf wissen, was du kannst und wer du in Wirklichkeit bist! Verstanden?", erklang die Stimme seines Vaters in seinem Kopf. Und deswegen bekomme ich wahrscheinlich jetzt eine Tracht Prügel von meiner Freundin…_

„Du hast ja leider kein Zauberstab, oder?", fragte er erneut.

„Nein, Sir.", erklang erneut die Antwort.

„Wir können dich nicht zu Tode langweilen lassen, daher schlage ich vor, dass meine Tochter versucht aus einer angemessenen Entfernung dich zu stunnen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Aber tut das nicht weh?", fragte Elio ernst, aber konnte sich innerlich nur knapp das Lachen verkneifen.

 _Das wird so ein Spaß. Jetzt möchte er mir die Fähigkeiten seiner Tochter vorführen… Mal schauen wie sehr wir ihn blamieren können ohne zu viel Verdacht zu erregen._

„Nein, keine Sorge, Elio. Dein Körper wird nur unbeweglich und steif, aber ich werde dich auffangen."

„Dann lass uns beginnen."

Wie sehr Mr. Linus doch dachte, er hätte eine Möglichkeit gefunden dem Jungen seinen Platz zu zeigen. Er mochte ihn inzwischen schon, aber seiner Tochter beim Training zu zuschauen war wieder etwas Anderes. Sie sollte und ist die Beste!

 _Freundlich, dass er mir erzählt, dass bei einem normalen Stunner durch ‚Studefy' mein Körper durch die Luft geschleudert wird, sodass ich sehr wahrscheinlich gegen die Wand hinter mir krache und bewusstlos werde, solange der Zauberer seine Kraft nicht sehr genau kontrollieren kann. Wirklich ein freundlicher Herr…_

Langsam schoss Daphne ihren ersten „Studefy" ab. Der Junge bewegte sich jedoch nur um eine Drehung nach rechts und schaute ihr provozierend in die Augen.

Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen, aber er wollte es wohl auch nicht anders, sagte sie sich selbst.

Schon feuerte sie weitere Stunners aus ihrem Zauberstab in rascher Folge und Elio blieb einfach ruhig stehen. Ein Schritt links, ein Schritt rechts, wieder ein Schritt links. Nichts konnte ihn treffen. Und dabei schaute er ihr einfach weiter herausfordernd in die Augen.

Langsam aber sicher wurde sie wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen, ohne jemals einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten zu haben, sie so herauszufordern! Wütend verstärkte sie unbewusst die Kraft hinter den Stunnern.

Plötzlich schoss sie vier Stunner in Form eines leicht gedrehten Drachenvierecks ab, wie sie es zuvor mit ihrem Vater übte. Jedoch dieses Mal mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit.

 _Dies ist der Moment, den ich nicht wollte... Sie ist wütend. Wenn ich noch mehr ausweiche, werde ich zu viel Verdacht erregen... Weshalb wollte ich sie nur aufregen? Das wird jetzt schmerzhaft, selbst dran schuld…_

Mit einem schnellen Sprung nach Links wich er dem Ersten Stunner aus. Der Zweite war auf seine Beine gezielt, daher sprang er in die Höhe, jedoch traf ihn der dritte so direkt in seine Brust. Mit einem lauten Knall krachte Elio in die Wand und alles wurde schwarz.

Ein halbes Jahr vor Hogwarts

Harry, Bellatrix und Rookwood standen in der Stadt Little Whinging vor dem vierten Haus des Ligusterwegs.

„Wie hässlich einseitig hier alles ist.", murmelte Rookwood. „Das die Potters ihn hier für 9 Jahre hätte sitzen lassen."

„Harry, ich werde dich so vermissen… Erst die Vampire… dann Greengrass… und jetzt diese Muggels! Versprich mir, dass du mir mit deiner Eule von den Vampiren täglich schreibst! Und über Weihnachten wirst du vorbeischauen! Auch wenn es heimlich sein muss! Hast du gehört!", fing Bellatrix besorgt an.

„Ja, Mom. Ich verstehe deine Sorgen, aber es ist nicht mehr lange, bevor wir das Ritual durchführen. Aber erstmal muss ich mit den Potters spielen dürfen.", antwortete Harry mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Ich weiß, dass dies hart für euch ist. Aber wir müssen weiter. Ich werde klingeln und starten ihre Erinnerungen zu verändern. Und vergiss nicht. Du bist mit Muggel aufgewachsen. Du kennst keine Magie und du musst versuchen, alles über Muggel zu lernen in diesem halben Jahr. Und ich warne dich, Hogwarts wird ereignisreicher als du denkst."

Ein Walross ähnlicher Mann öffnete die Tür. „Ohhh, ihr seid solche." Und schon wollte er die Tür wieder zu schlagen.

„Imperio!"

„Wollt ihr drei nicht hereinkommen?", fragte Vernon höflich.

Währenddessen Rooks die ganze Familie in der Küche versammelt und ihre Erinnerungen verändert, durchstöbert Harry mit seiner Mom das Haus. „Was denkst du, wirst du das Gästezimmer nehmen?" „Ja, Mom. Immerhin hassen sie mich offiziell ja.", antwortete Harry. „Gut, dann lass uns runter zu deinem Vater gehen. Freust du dich schon auf deine Muggelschule? Als eine Black durfte ich nie auf eine gehen…" „Es wird auf jeden Fall interessant. Und schließlich kann man nie genug lernen, nicht wahr?" „Sicher doch.", antwortete Bellatrix traurig.

„Also, Harry. Du möchtest ja Ärger verursachen, oder?", fragte plötzlich Rookwood.

„Natürlich, Dad. Was erwartest du denn sonst?"

„Wenn das so ist, hätte ich eine Idee für dich. Ich kann die gesamten Konsequenzen noch nicht einschätzen, aber dieser Zauber wird deinen magischen Kern, wie mein Lord es bereits schon einmal erledigt hat, teilweise verschließen."

„Mit anderen Worten, sie werden denken, dass ich ein Schwächling bin und fast keine Magie habe!", beendete Harry aufgeregt seinen Satz. „Leg los!"

„Uzivalele, nuclear!", flüsterte Rooki. „Aber auf jeden Fall, wir müssen jetzt los."

„Tschau Harry.", murmelte Rookwood leise, als Harry ihn wie ein Bär umarmte. „Bis Weihnachten, Dad und Dankeschön!", entgegnete Harry traurig, währenddessen er sein Gesicht in den Roben des Mannes vergrub. Niemals hätte Rookwood oder Bellatrix solche Schwäche früher zu gelassen. Jetzt jedoch freuten sie sich darüber. „Bis Weihnachten, Mom.", verabschiedete sich nun Harry, als er auf sein Mutter zu rannte um diese in eine Umarmung zu erdrücken. „Bis bald, mein Kleiner!"


	5. Muggels and Worse

Der folgende Tag  
In einem frisch magisch-gestrichenem Gästezimmer erwachte um Punkt 3:30 ein Junge mit grünen Augen. Sofort sprang er aus dem Bett und huschte müde ins Badezimmer um sich für sein tägliches Training fertig zu machen. Keine zwei Minuten darauf stand er in kurzer Hose und T-Shirt barfüßig vor der Haustür.

 _Vor sieben Uhr werden die anderen bestimmt nicht aufwachen. Also genug Zeit für einen ausgiebigen Jogg.  
_  
Leise hörte man die Glocken im Hintergrund 7:15 Uhr schlagen, als Harry in die Küche der Dursleys trat. Sofort spürte er den Blick seiner in mehreren Sinnen kochende Tante, während Dudley und Vernon nicht einmal aufblickten, auf sich.

 _Was jetzt wohl passiert? Offiziell haben sie mich neun Jahre lang schlecht behandelt, aber wie schlimm können Muggels überhaupt sein? Wenn ich die simulierten Gedanken doch bloß gesehen hätte…  
_  
„Freak, was stehst du so dumm hier rum? Und wo kommst du jetzt her? Ich habe dich drei verdammte Male gerufen und du hast nicht ein einziges Mal geantwortet! Denkst du, ich koche für DICH? DAS IST DEIN JOB, DU NICHTSNUTZ!", fuhr Petunia ihn an.  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich habe zu tief geschlafen und habe Euch nicht gehört. Ich übernehme das Kochen ab jetzt.", entgegnete die ängstliche Stimme des Jungens.  
„Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt, wirst du es bereuen! Und kein Wiederwort!"

 _Halt doch einfach deine Fresse?! Ist doch gut, ich koch ja schon. Ich kenne meinen normalen Tagesablauf ja hier noch nicht? Erster Tag und so? Weist schon, du Muggelhure…_  
 _Und widersprochen habe ich doch auch nicht?  
_  
Wenige Minute später aßen Vernon und Petunia Dursley zusammen mit ihrem Sohn frisches Rührei mit Bacon und gebratenem Brot. Harry stand jedoch, wie es ihm erschien erwartet, neben der Spüle und schaute ihnen beim Essen zu.

 _Sie essen also selbst und geben mir nichts ab. Wie lange sie das wohl so durchziehen? Soll ich jetzt anschließend für mich selbst erneut kochen? Oder wie haben sie das geplant? Aber ich muss schon sagen, kochen macht immer noch genauso viel Spaß wie früher. Ob ich meine Rezepte ausprobieren sollte…_  
 _Ich kann jetzt ja in die Lehre eines Kochs gehen! Schließlich bin ich endlich frei von Traditionen… für sechs Monate...  
_  
Als alle Teller leer gegessen waren, schaute Vernon Harry komisch und verwies seine Familie ihm zu folgen. Neugierig drang Harry leicht in die oberste Schicht der Gedanken Vernons vor.

 _Was ist denn heute los? Erst diese Kopfschmerzen als hätte ich gesoffen. Dann verschlafe ich, aber bin irgendwie rechtzeitig beim Frühstück? Und warum benimmt sich der Freak so komisch? Weshalb kocht er plötzlich so gut? Das Essen war ja eigentlich schon immer essbar, aber das war echt klasse! Ich muss echt mit meiner Familie darüber reden…  
_  
Zufrieden mit sich selbst räumte Harry den Tisch ab und wusch das Geschirr mit den Händen ab. Schließlich sollte man zumindest einmal Muggelstyle tun!

In einem großräumigen Klassenzimmer stand eine junge, ernst-schauende Lehrerin hinter dem Pult und schaute Harry vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Du bist heute schon wieder 10 Minuten zu spät! Was hast du heute als Ausrede? Hat vielleicht wieder einmal ein Hund dir den Weg blockiert?

 _Wie wäre es mit: Ich bin das erste Mal an dieser Schule und wusste nicht an welcher Stelle das Klassenzimmer liegt? Oder das die hirnloseste Bande der Welt mich fangen wollte?_  
 _Warte... mein Vater hat selbst hier alle Lehrer und Schüler manipuliert? Sein verdammter Ernst?  
_  
„Ich habe verschlafen.", antwortete Harry schüchtern.  
„Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schwer die Wahrheit zu sagen oder? Trotzdem wirst du am Freitag mit mir nachsitzen müssen, denn so etwas können wir einfach nicht dulden."  
„Jawohl.", antwortete Harry und ließ sich auf den einzigen freien Platz nieder.  
„Harry, würdest du bitte Seite 19 von Ronjas Räubertochter aufschlagen und laut weiterlesen?"  
Nachdem dieser kurz seine neue Büchertasche nach dem Buch durchstöberte, spürte er zwei Augen mit Genugtuung auf seinem Hinterkopf. Er wusste sofort, er könne jetzt so lange suchen wie er wolle…  
„Ich habe mein Buch vergessen.", antwortete Harry peinlich berührt.

 _Maannn, was würde ich nur ohne Okklumentik machen? Wenn ich meine Schauspielkünste dazu trainiere… Man könnte meine Maske nicht brechen, selbst wenn meine Schilde gebrochen wäre… Und zudem macht das echt Spaß, wie jeder sich an der Nase herumführen lässt…  
_  
„Machen wir morgen und übermorgen daraus dann."

 _Einfaches lesen und die Erzählung zusammenfassen als Fünfte Klassenstoff in Deutsch… Vampire müssen ihre Sprache mit sieben Jahren flüssig beherrschen...  
_  
Dreißig Minuten später klingelte das Ende der Stunde zur Erleichterung des zu tote gelangweilten Harrys, welcher sofort erfreut seinen Klassenkameraden Richtung Informatik folgte. Das konnte für ihn sicherlich interessant werden.

Am Ende des Tages konnte er sich selbst kaum noch halten: _Man, wie dumm können wir Zauberer sein? Wir denken uns selbst über den Muggels und was? SIE HABEN TECHNOLOGIE! Selbst das Wort habe ich noch nicht davor gehört! Kleine sogenannte Smartphones mit denen sie telefonieren können, ein fast allwissendes Wesen befragen und einen Moment FESTHALTEN! Nicht ein Foto schießen, sondern einen MOMENT GEFANGEN NEHMEN! Das sollte nicht möglich sein… Ich muss mir heute noch so ein Smartphone besorgen…_  
 _Wie konntet ihr so etwas vor mir geheim halten? Wie konntet ihr nur, Bella! Rookwood!_

 _Heute ist es endlich soweit! Ich kann kaum glauben so aufgeregt zu sein wegen EINEM Muggel… Ich darf aber endlich in die Lehre eines Fünf-Sterne Kochs gehen! Mein Wunsch hat sich erfüllt und später darf ich sogar mit Dudley zu seinem Kampfkunst-Training gehen. Taekwondo… was soll ich mir mehr wünschen heute?_

 _ **Hey Mom und Dad,**_  
 _ **ich weiß, dass Hogwarts noch nicht angefangen hat, aber ich wollte trotzdem euch schon einmal schreiben. Ich kann kaum in Worte fassen wie sehr ich euch zwei vermisse. Könnt ihr bitte auch Miss Nightshadèw meine besten Grüße ausrichten? Auf jeden Fall habe ich viel zu erzählen!**_  
 _ **Wusstet ihr, wie grausam Muggels sein können? Am Anfang haben sie mich noch relativ menschlich behandelt, aber inzwischen sehen sie mich als nicht mehr als einen Hauself! Wir werden Kreacher besser behandeln, versteht ihr? Außerdem habe ich hier echt ein paar praktischen Foltermethoden zu Gesicht bekommen, freut euch auf euer nächstes Duell.**_  
 _ **Schule an sich läuft hier eigentlich gut. Sobald ich Gute Noten schreibe, was wegen dem einfachen Stoff viel zu einfach ist, werde ich von meiner sogenannten Familie bestraft. Aber hey, an sich macht Schule echt Spaß! Und meine Lehrerin Miss Johnson ist wahrlich ein Teufel. Ich habe wegen ihr wöchentlich mindestens 7 Extrastunde…**_  
 _ **Technologie? Wie konntet ihr mir mein Leben lang Technologie enthalten? ICH LIEBE ES! Man kann beispielsweise über eine große Entfernung reden durch ein kleines Gerät. Die Muggels nennen diesen Vorgang telefonieren… Ich weiß, komisches Wort, aber es ist einfach so cool! Außerdem haben sie es geschafft ein Wesen zu erschaffen, ein allwissendes! Man kann in diesem Telefonierungsgerät dieses Wesen befragen. ES WEIß ALLES ÜBER MUGGELS! EINFACH ALLES! Jedoch über Zauberer nichts Wichtiges… Nur über solche Science-Fiktion Geschichten… Da können Zauberer selbst ohne Mittel fliegen und teleportieren, und woah! Wusstet ihr, dass Werwölfe von einem König abstammen angeblich? Aber genug geschwafelt hier, es folgt noch mehr!**_  
 _ **Zudem war ich vor zwei Monaten das erste Mal in der Stadtbibliothek und es war einfach großartig! Sie haben einfach echt alle Bücher über Muggels! Sinn des Lebens, Bau des Menschen, Bau von Elektronen… Physik geht einfach richtig ab, wobei Chemie echt auch nicht schlecht ist!**_  
 _ **Man ich sollte aber echt langsam aufhören, wenn Hacon keine gesamte Rolle Pergament tragen soll. Deshalb höre ich jetzt lieber auf.**_  
 _ **Mit einer liebevollen Umarmung  
Harry Petigrew Potter!**_

Vier Monate später

Vor einem kleinen Haus stand eine vierköpfige Familie mit gemischten Gefühle. „Seid ihr bereit endlich euren älteren Drillingsbruder kennen zu lernen?", fragte Lily fröhlich. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Nach neun langen und schrecklichen Jahren sah sie endlich ihren Sohn wieder, ihren Harry! Wie sehr sie ihn doch vermisst hatte… trotzdem konnte sie mit niemanden darüber reden außer mit Remus, welcher aber ja auch seitdem dauerhaft angeblich Werwolfs Angelegenheiten zu erledigen hatte. Sie war sich sicher, er schämte sich für die Potters…

„Mom, wir gehen dann aber heute schon noch zu Ron und Ginny, oder?", fragte Adam seine Mutter mit großen Hundeauge, die jedoch die Frage gekonnt ignorierte. Adam konnte es jedoch nicht verstehen… Weshalb kommt jetzt so ein dummer Bruder in das Rampenlicht? Er musste es sich jetzt schon mit seiner Schwester teilen… wobei, vielleicht könnte sein Bruder ihn und seine Schwester ein bisschen unterhalten. „Wir werden gleich erst eure Schulsachen einkaufen. Außerdem gehen die Weasleys ja auch die Schulsachen heute besorgen, vielleicht treffen wir sie ja dort." Als James den flehenden Blick seines Sohnes sah, fügte er hinzu: „Und keine Sorge, Adam. Heute Abend werden wir sie zu einem Fest einladen. Schließlich wird der Junge und das Mädchen die Überlebten Hogwarts zusammen mit uns bevölkern!"

Leise in seinem Hinterkopf hörte er jedoch sein Gewissen reden… _Hoffentlich hat Dumbledore Recht gehabt, was Harry angeht._ Aber wahrscheinlich wird eh jetzt eh auf Knien betteln um von den Muggels weg zu kommen, wenn er seine wahre Abstammung erfährt. Ein Zauberer kann sich nicht unter Muggels wohlfühlen…

Eine Frau mit einem überaus reizenden Pferdegesicht erschien hinter der gerade geöffneten Tür des Hauses mit dem schönsten Garten. „Kommt doch herein, Potters. Euer Sohn ist bereits fertig in der Küche.", lächelte Petunia ihrer Schwester freundlich an. Zumindest dachte sie, es sähe freundlich aus…

Einen kurzen Moment später in der Küche.  
„WAS ZUR HÖLLE FÄLLT DIR EIN! IHR BRINGT FÜR NEUN VERDAMMTE JAHR EUER MISTSTÜCK HIER HER UND VERLANGT VON UNS IHN AUFZUZIEHEN? IHR WISST GENAU WIE SEHR WIR ZAUBERER WIE EUCH VERACHTEN, JA HASSEN! UND TROTZDEM SCHICKT IHR SO EINEN BENGEL ZU UNS!", schrie Petunia ihre Schwester an, bis sie das erste Mal Luft holen musste.

„Beruhige dich, bitte, Schwester. Es sind Kinder anwesend.", versuchte Lily ihre Schwester zu beruhigen.

„ES SIND KINDER ANWESEND? ES SIND KINDER ANWESEND? SEID NEUN VERDAMMTEN JAHREN IST EUER VERDAMMTES KIND ANWESEND! NIMM DIESES MISTSTÜCK UND VERSCHWINDET AUS UNSEREM HAUS, AUS UNSEREM LEBEN!", wie um ihre Worte Nachdruck zu verleihen, schubste sie Lily Richtung Tür. „VERSCHWINDET!"

Harry, relativ froh diesem Haus nach sechs Monaten entkommen zu sein, ging mit einem Lächeln hinaus in die Freiheit. Innerlich war er jedoch nicht all zu glücklich. Schließlich musste er seinen Meisterkoch bis zu den Weihnachtsferien alleine lassen… Aber er konnte jetzt endlich seine Geschwister kenne lernen, wobei seine Eltern ihn ja gewarnt haben vor ihnen. Kurze Zeit darauf folgten ihm seine leiblichen Eltern geschockt, wie sehr die Dursleys sie doch verachteten, während sie langsam ihre Kinder, die weinten, weil jemand die Retter der Welt nicht liebte, hinausschoben. Aber nicht bevor James Petunia einen bösen Blick zu werfen konnte. Wie konnte sie es wagen so mit seinen Kindern und seiner Frau zu reden? Leise hörte er sein Gewissen sagen, dass sein Erstgeborener hier neun lange Jahre gelebt habe…

Plötzlich drehte sich Harry mit einem freundlichen Lächeln um und schloss Rose in eine Umarmung um sie zu trösten. Er wusste nicht, weshalb sie weinte, aber Umarmungen halfen immer. Fröhlich schauten ihre Eltern den Schauspiel zu, bis Rose plötzlich geschockt ihren Bruder wegstieß. „MAN, DAS IST DOCH ALLES DEINE SCHULD! HÄTTEST DU NICHT EINFACH WEGBLEIBEN KÖNNEN? WEG AUS MEINEM LEBEN?"

 _Was ist denn daran meine Schuld? Ich musste diese Menschen neun Jahre lang ertragen… offiziell… wenn die Worte meiner Tante der Grund für dieses Theater ist…  
_  
„Tut mir leid.", antwortete Harry und drehte sich mit gefälschten, feuchten Augen weg, wobei er innerlich aber wirklich traurig war. Sein Vater hatte ihm aber gelehrt, niemals seine wahren Gefühle seinen Feinden zu zeigen. „ _Sei ein Spiegel deines_ _Willens Wille."  
_  
 _Weshalb wollte ich noch einmal gleich meine Schwester kennenlernen? Und der Bruder gibt keinen einzigen Ton dazu, als fände er es normal… Mist, meine Eltern hatten schon wieder Recht! Irgendwann werden sie schon Unrecht haben!  
_  
In einem gleichgültigen Ton fing James an seine Tochter abzulenken: „Uff, jetzt haben wir den Koffer vergessen, aber dort gehe ich nicht erneut rein. Wir werden dir wohl oder übel auch normale Kleidung besorgen müssen. Halt dich an deiner Mutter fest, wir werden apparieren!"

 _Ihm ist nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass dort kein Koffer stand? Zum Glück habe ich meinen bereits geschrumpft und eingesteckt… und erklären, was apparieren ist, tut er auch nicht. Thanks, Dad!  
_  
Folglich fasste Rose und Adam jeweils eine Hand deren Vaters und Harry die Hand seiner leiblichen Mutter, die sich freute, und apparierten zusammen vor die Winkelgasse.

 _Mist, ich muss doch ein Muggelerzogenes spielen… It's Showtime!_  
„Si- sind wir gerade wirklich teleportiert?", stotterte Harry mit großen Augen.  
„Ja, sind wir. Aber jetzt ruhig und pass auf, was deine Schwester macht. Rose, möchtest du die Ehre?", antwortete James mit einem glitzern im Auge. Sofort marschierte Rose in den ziemlich leeren Tropfenden Kessel und ignorierte gekonnt abgehoben die wenige anwesenden Personen. Mit einem skeptischen Blick folgte Harry seiner Familie zum Ende des Gasthauses direkt vor einer Ziegelsteinwand. James blieb dicht hinter Rose und Adam stehen und legte jeweils eine seiner Hände auf deren Schulter. Zudem setzte Rose ihr Kinn leicht nach oben im perfekten Winkel an, sodass ihre roten Haare links und rechts neben ihrer Blitz-förmigen Narbe herabfielen, wodurch wirklich jedem die perfekte Sicht darauf ermöglicht wurde.  
Ihr Bruder hingegen hatte sich seine braune Haare nach hinten gegelt, sodass seine V-förmige Narbe jedem sichtbar war.

 _Also Stimmungsschwankung haben die jungen Potters auf jeden Fall… Diesen „It's Shwotime!" Effekt könnte ich aber von ihnen haben, schließlich sind sie extra VOR die Winkelgasse appariert._

Rose zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Holster und fing an die nötigen Ziegel zu drücken. Sogar legal, weil sie und ihr Bruder bereits durch Dumbledore die Erlaubnis des Zauberministeriums zu zaubern erhalten haben.  
Harry blieb erstaunt mit offenem Mund stehen.

 _Wie hart es sein kann dumm zu spielen.  
_  
„I-Ist das gerade wirklich geschehen?", fragte Harry schockiert. Seine Familie ignorierten ihn jedoch komplett und winkten einigen Personen, die sie kannten.  
„Harry, komm! Wir müssen zuerst nach Gringotts!"  
„Was ist Gringotts?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Die einzige, wahre Bank der Zauberer. Jetzt sei still und pass auf."

 _Oh, oh! Was für einen liebevollen Vater ich doch habe… Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, das Voldemort dies alles einfädelte…  
_  
Vor einem riesigen Gebäude aus Marmor blieb die Familie stehen. „Also Harry. Du wirst dort hinein zu einem freien Schalter gehen und an diesem den Goblin nach 100 Galleonen aus dem Verlies 687 fragen. Besorge dir davon einfach deine Schulsachen, die auf dem Brief stehen. Wir werden später zusammen deinen Zauberstab abholen. Verstanden?"  
Harry nickte nur, weil er kein Wort zustande brachte.  
„Sehr gut. Wir müssen noch einige Sachen erledigen. Dies ist der Schlüssel für das Verlies. Überreiche ihn dann einfach dem Goblin und gebe ihn mir später zurück. Ach so, und du benötigst keinen neuen Koffer, ich habe noch einen Zuhause.", fügte James hinzu.

 _Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie wirklich SO DUMM sind. 1. Sie geben mir IHREN VERLIESSCHLÜSSEL. Ich könnte alles leerräumen… und dann helfen sie mir beim schauspielern…  
_  
Nachdem seine Familie gegangen war, trat Harry in die Bank ein und deutete eine Verbeugung den Wächtern an. Alles schien in weißer, prächtiger Pracht. Sofort überprüfte er den Saal nach Gefahren, konnte jedoch nichts ungewöhnliches finden außer ein paar aufgewühlte Werwölfe.  
Sofort schritt er zielstrebig zu einem Schalter und wartete höflich, bis der Goblin seine Arbeit erledigt hatte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment fragte der Goblin genervt: „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„ **Könnten Sie mich bitte in ein privates Zimmer führen, geehrter Goblin?"** , antwortete Harry fließend in der Sprache der Goblins.  
Das erste Mal schaute nun der Goblin geschockt auf und murmelte: „ **Folgen sie mir, Mr.?"** Es war selten, dass jemand jemanden der Nation der Goblins schocken konnte, aber genauso selten war der Anblick des jungen Zauberers.  
„ **Harry, Harry Petigrew Potter. Dürfte ich ihren Namen genauso erfahren?"**  
„ **Wir haben schon überlegt, ob Ihnen etwas geschehen sei, Mr. Potter. Jedes Mal kam ihre ganze Familie, aber ohne Sie. Außerdem ist meine Name Kinsho. Aber ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ich nicht Vertreter ihrer Finanzen bin. Vielleicht sollte ich euren Vertreter herbestellen?"**  
„ **Es ist mir eine Ehre, geehrter Kinsho. Aber Nein, ich wollte zu ihnen."**  
Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie eine hölzerne Tür und traten ein. „ **Setzen sie sich, Mr. Potter."**  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein leerer Schreibtisch, auf dessen Seite jeweils ein Stuhl stand. Auf der linken Seite war zudem eine weitere Tür in die Wand eingelassen. Nicht das relativ freundlichste Zimmer… nicht einmal ein Fenster…  
„ **Also, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? Und weshalb wollten sie ausgerechnet mich sprechen, Mr. Potter?"** , fragte Kinsho interessiert.  
„ **Als erstes würde ich gerne 100 Gelleonen von dem Verlies 687 abheben."** , begann Harry, während er den Schlüssel des Potterverlieses überreichte.  
„ **Ich sage Ihnen, wenn das alles war, werden wir mit einander Probleme bekommen!"**  
„ **Keine Sorge, geehrter Kinsho. Ich habe keinerseits die Absicht in Streit mit Ihnen zu geraden, im Gegensatz eher. Auf jeden Fall, Sie sollen mir weitere 300 Galleonen aus dem Verlies der LeStrange's bringen. Es wäre komisch gekommen, würde ich vor allen Personen Geld aus einem Verlies einer Todesserin holen, oder?"** , fuhr Harry fort, als er Ihm den weiteren Schlüssel mit einer Erlaubnis von Bellatrix Lestrange überreichte.  
„ **Da stimme ich Ihnen wohl zu. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass sie dies erklären wollen?"** , fragte Kinsho skeptisch.  
„ **Natürlich nicht!"** , grinste Harry gespielt empört.  
„ **Aber ich wollte fragen, ob sie mir ein Gespräch für die Weihnachtsferien mit eurem Direktor vereinbaren könnten?"**  
„ **Ich werde mein machbares versuchen."**  
Einer Achterbahnähnliche Tour später standen Harry und Kinsho erneut vor der Tür mit.  
„ **Möge ihr Gold wachsen, Mr. Kinsho."** , begann Harry. „ **Und das Blut eurer Feinde fließen, Mr. Potter."** , beendete Kinsho den Gruß. Und so stand Harry 400 Galleonen reicher vor Gringotts mit einem neuen erweiterten Geldsäckchen.

 _Uff, dass ging ja noch einmal gut. Ist schon bisschen anders die Sprache zu reden anstatt zu lesen…  
_  
Aus seiner geschrumpften Koffer besorgte sich Harry kurz mit einem zauberstablosen „Accio" seinen Brief und begann zu lesen.

 _Dann geh ich wohl am besten erst einmal zu Flourish und Blotts.  
_  
Als er den Laden betrat, wollte er seinen Augen nicht glauben. Auf einem großen Podest stand seine gesamte Familie mit Dumbledore und gaben ein Interview. James stand wie ein stolzer Vater hinter seinen beiden Autogrammkarten signierenden Kindern mit seiner Hand dauerhaft auf beiden Schultern.

 _Ob er sie seit vorhin seine Hand mal runter genommen hat? Da ist bestimmt jetzt schon ein Fleck, wenn das so oft passiert. Das muss ich echt mal herausfinden...  
_  
Seine Frau Lily lächelte in die Menge herab mit einem leicht erhobenen Kinn. Am schlimmsten traf es jedoch die Kinder, denn während sie die Autogrammkarten unterschrieben, achteten sie nur darauf, dass man sie genau sehen konnte. Ihre V- und Blitz-förmige Narbe. IhrLächeln. Die Ähnlichkeiten zu den anderen Potters. Die perfekte glückliche Familie!

 _KOTZ… kein Wunder, dass ich dort nicht hineinpasse.  
_  
Trotzdem standen viele kleine Kinder mit ihren Eltern zusammen für Autogrammkarten an. Wer wollte denn keine Autogrammkarte seiner Nachtgeschichten-Helden? Zudem stand Dumbledore die meiste Zeit neben James und lächelte großväterlich die zukünftigen Hogwartsschüler an.

 _Soll das zeigen, wie sehr er mit kleinen Kindern umgehen kann? Soll das Vertrauen zu seinen Marionetten herstellen? Sind das wirklich alles zukünftige Schachfiguren? Wie ich diesen Mann jetzt schon hasse… aber meine Familie ist kein Deut besser. Sie lächeln der Menge zu und winken die ganze Zeit, als wären sie die Hauptattraktion in diesem Geschäft. Man, ob sie überhaupt was von Büchern verstehen? Hieß es nicht mal „Schlauste Hexe von Hogwarts" oder so?  
_  
Verachtend drehte sich Harry weg und fing an seine Schulbücher zusammen zu suchen. Glücklicherweise lagen alle Erstklässler-Bücher gereiht in einem Regal im Erdgeschoss. Hinter ihnen die Zweitklässer-Bücher und so gefolgt. Mit zwei weiteren Bücher, das erste über fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke, das zweite über Bannrunen, bezahlte Harry unter einem verwirrten Blick der Verkäuferin. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, was so ein junges Ding wie Harry mit solchen Büchern wolle? Aber immerhin hatten sie keine Altersbeschränkung…

Nach einem weiter kurzen Stopp in der Apotheke, in welcher sich Harry das Dreifache der nötigen Zutaten mit weiteren Zutaten und wichtige Gegenstände wie einen neuen Kessel eindeckte, war er 200 Galleonen ärmer. Aber in so einem Falle durfte er nicht sparen, obwohl er auch noch neue Roben brauchte.

Kurze Zeit später betrat er Madam Malkins um seinen letzten alleinigen Einkauf zu erledigen. In der Mitte des Raumes standen verschieden Roben zur Schau, alle in angemessener Qualität für die mittlere Preisklasse. Auf der einen Seite waren weitere, altmodische Looks, auf der anderen die normalen Roben für Hogwarts mit Schemeln. In dieser Ecke stand auch eine riesige, rothaarige Familie zusammen, von welcher der kleinste Sohn in Erstklässler-Roben eingebunden wurde.

 _Das sind wohl die Weasleys, zu denen mein Bruder so gern möchte. Faktenmäßig werden sie als Blutsverräter eingestuft und können ihre Kinder nur nach Hogwarts wegen einem Zuschuss meiner Eltern schicken. Aber schließlich ist dies ja nichts Schlechtes…  
_  
„Die Erstklässler-Roben, oder?", klang die Stimme einer jüngeren Frau genervt.  
 _Sie macht diesen Job wohl jeden Sommer… mein Beileid._  
„Ja, die Roben für Hogwarts, bitte."  
„Sonst noch etwas?"  
„Nein."  
„Dann müssen wir wohl warten bis die Weasleys fertig sind. Du kannst ja schon einmal rübergehen.", bot sie ihm an, während sie mit ihrem Finger auf die Großfamilie deutete.  
Ohne eine Antwort zu geben ging Harry zu zwei gelangweilt schauende Weasleys.  
„Braucht eure Familie noch lange hier?"  
„Ja, natürlich.  
Unser ach so toller –  
nichtsnutziger Bruder –  
bekommt seine bescheuerten –  
neuen Erstklässler-Roben –  
maßgeschneidert. –  
Daher gesell –  
dich doch –  
in unserem –  
gemeinsamen Leid –  
zu uns!"  
„Öhm, okay.", antwortete Harry überrascht, als langsam ein wahres Grinsen seinen Lippen entkam. „Wer seid ihr überhaupt?"  
„Ich bin der –  
Großartige Gred –  
Und ich der –  
Einzigartige Foerge.  
Aber wer bist du?  
Uns zu fragen -  
Ohne sich selbst vorzustellen?"  
„Tut mir leid, ich bin Harry.", antwortete Harry ohne Scharm und grinste, während er ihnen seine Arme gekreuzt zum Händeschütteln reichte.  
„Die Ehre ist ganz auf unserer Seite.", entgegneten sie im Chor.

 _Haben die das geübt? Scheint als hätte mein Vater nicht ganz so Recht, was zumindest ein Teil der Weasleys angeht. Das würde heißen… VATER HATTE UNRECHT! Das werde ich ihm SO unter die Nase reiben… und jetzt muss ich bis Hogwartsbeginn warten...  
_  
Nach einem kurzen Gespräch über Quidditch musste George und Fred mit ihrer Familie wieder gehen. Kurze Zeit später folgte Harry mit neuen Roben aus dem Geschäft.  
Als er seine Familie gerade den Buchladen verlassend erblickte, balancierte Harry auf seinen Händen die Schulbücher, die vorgeschlagenen Trankzutaten sowie seine Roben, da er bereits die restlichen unerlaubten Sachen in seinem Koffer versteckt hatte.

 _Haben sie jetzt so lange Autogramme gegeben? Zum Glück wollten sie mich ja nicht dabeihaben.  
_  
„Könnt ihr mir vielleicht helfen?", rief Harry, während er fast stolperte, gespielt außer Atem.  
James zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einem kurzen „Reducio" wurden alle Gegenstände klein und handlich. Gleich darauf nahm er diese entgegen und steckte diese in seine Manteltasche.

„Kein Problem, jetzt lass uns endlich zu Ollivander gehen und deinen Zauberstab besorgen."  
„Meinen eigenen Zauberstab?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen. „Kann ich dann auch Sachen kleiner machen?"  
„Ja.", antwortete Lily. „Aber dies benötigt viel Übung." In der Zwischenzeit versuchte das Mädchen das Überlebte, welches einen halben Kopf kleiner als Harry war, auf ihn verachtend herabzuschauen, währenddessen ihr Bruder ihn lediglich ignorierte.

 _Zum Glück muss ich nur noch eine Woche in dieser Familie aushalten…  
_  
„Dann lass uns gehen!", rief Harry mit gefälschter Begeisterung, wodurch er ein freudiges Lächeln seiner Mutter entlockte.  
Die Familie betrat einen dunklen Raum voller verstaubten Kisten. In der hintersten Ecke stand ein dunkel gekleideter Mann mit dem Tresen.

 _Weshalb hat er so viele Zauber auf seine Ecke gesetzt? Nicht-Bemerken-Zauber… Selbst abgedunkelt hat er es… Sollte man ihn nicht sofort wahrnehmen? Dann spielen wir mit ihm ein bisschen._  
Sofort starrte Harry ihm direkt in die Augen, welche geschockt, aber zu gleich amüsiert reagierten.

 _Das war der Beweis! Er wollte also geheim bleiben, bis er sich offenbarte.  
_  
„Ah, die Potters! 11 Inches, Stechpalme und einen Kern aus Phönixfeder! Ich erinnere mich dran, als wäre es gestern, Miss Rose.", begrüßte er die Familie.  
„Ach, Mr. Ollivander. Wir benötigen einen Zauberstab für, ähm, meinen Sohn.", sagte James verlegen.  
 _Wollte er nicht zugeben, dass ich sein Sohn bin? Naja, ich bin ja auch ein Muggelerzogener. peinlich… Als ob dies so einen großen Unterschied machen würde._  
„Harry Potter, oder? Hier probiere den hier. Er ähnelt jedem deiner Familie. Sag mir, wenn du irgendetwas besonderes spürst, verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
Und so ging ein Zauberstab nach dem anderen vorbei.  
„Hier, probiere den hier! Ziemlich lang mit 14 Inches, aber trotzdem perfekt fürs Verteidigen. Nein, nein, nein… Probiere den hier, 12 Inches, Drachenfaser, Rotwurzelholz…"

…

„Hier, dass ist der letzte von hier vorne. Er muss einfach passen! 8 Inches, mein kürzester Zauberstab, den ich jemals hergestellt habe. Drachenschuppen als Kern und aus Feuereiche als Behälter…"

 _Es fühlt sich genauso schrecklich an wie davor… ich habe doch bereits meinen Zauberstab daheim… Scheint aber als müsste ich ihn benutzen, irgendeinen brauche ich ja für Hogwarts und dieser heißt mich zumindest willkommen… als läge er hier seit Jahrhunderten und möge endlich entkommen und gäbe sich so auch im Notfall mit mir ab. Später muss ich wohl meine Eltern meinen richtigen schicken lassen, sodass ich ihn für den Notfall bereit habe.  
_  
„Es fühlt sich großartig an, Sir.", antwortete Harry und beschrieb die Gefühle, die er bei seinem ersten Zauberstab gefühlt hatte und schoss durch die Spitze seines Zauberstabes ein paar Luftschlangen.

„Kleine Zauberstäbe sagen nichts über die Größe des Zauberers aus, also lass dich nicht unter kriechen, Harry!", rief er ihnen hinterher, nachdem James bezahlt hatte und schleunigst die Tür suchte.

Am selben Abend

Im Herrenhaus Potter war jeder fröhlich und es wurde gelacht. Im Speisesaal auf der einen Seite des Tisches saßen James und Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin sowie Arthur und Molly Weasley. Auf der anderen Seite saß das Mädchen und der Junge die Überlebten mit Ron und Ginny neben sich, Percy Weasley, welcher gezwungen wurde mit zu kommen, und Harry Potter zusammen mit Fred und George Weasley.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Tillo, einer der Hauselfen, kam hereingestürzt. „TUT MIR LEID, MASTER! Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten!", schluchzte er, während Dumbledore aus der Tür trat. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht angemeldet habe. Scheint als wäre ich ungelegen gekommen…" Jedoch bewegte er sich nicht Richtung Tür, sondern ließ seine Blicke schweifen.

„Wenn das so ist, leiste uns doch Gesellschaft, Dumbledore.", bot James ihm an. Zufrieden setzte sich Dumbledore neben Rose, indem er Ron auf die Seite schob. Langsam aber sicher starteten beide ein Gespräch, währenddessen die anderen Gruppen sich noch fröhlich unterhielten. Keiner wollte das laute, genervte Schnauben von Ron bemerken.  
„Ich habe gehört, du hast große Fortschritte in Verwandlung gemacht.", sagte Dumbledore laut, sodass es jeder hören konnte. Er mochte es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, genauso gern wie seine Schützlinge Rose und Adam.  
„Natürlich, ich habe gestern ein Buch in eine Tafel Schokolade verwandelt. Aber geschmeckt hat sie nicht ziemlich toll.", gab Rose stolz zu.  
„Sehr gut, Rose! Übe weiter und du wirst bald mächtiger sein als ich!"

 _Was ist denn dran ein Buch zu verwandeln? Das musste ich mit fünf können… mit acht still und zauberstablos…  
_  
„Aber heute haben wir doch einen besonderen Gast, oder?", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

 _Wie er einfach hier hereinplatzt und dann diese Feier leiten will. Dass die anderen damit einverstanden sind… jämmerlich...  
_  
„Harry Potter!", bei diesen Worten wurde Dumbledore kleiner. Er kassierte böse, drohende Blicke aus allen Ecken. James starrte ihn an, als wolle er ihn verfluchen. Als konnte er seinen Augen und Ohren nicht trauen. Dumbledore klaute seiner Tochter und seinem Sohn das Rampenlicht! Selbst Ron, den er ab diesem Jahr als Spitzel wollte, schaute ihn angewidert an. Was hatte Harry nur angestellt? Musste er seinen Plan etwa opfern?  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich würde halt gerne seinen neuen Zauberstab sehen. Rose kann ihren ja schließlich schon großartig benutzen. Vielleicht ist ihr Bruder nicht ganz so nutzlos wie wir denken."

 _Er war es doch, der mich zu den Muggels geschickt hat! Zum Glück hat Kreacher mir alles erzählt… Aber auf den Großvater-Style wäre ich aber niemals reingefallen… hoffentlich.  
_  
„Ich habe ihn leider nicht hier.", antwortete Harry, während er seinen neuen, kleinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel in seine Hand rutschen ließ, sodass Fred und George ihn sehen konnte. Fred, welcher am weitesten Weg von den Erwachsenen saß, verstand Harry. Mit einem stillen, zauberstablosen „Wingardium Leviosa" flog Harrys Zauberstab in Freds Hände. Mit großen Augen steckte Fred den Zauberstab unbemerkt in seine Tasche. Niemand hatte davor ihm jemals seinen Zauberstab anvertraut, außer seinen eigenen und Georges natürlich. George bedachte Harry nur mit einem Blick der verhieß, wir müssen reden!

„Weißt du, Harry. Ich glaube dir nicht. Du hast heute erst von dieser Welt erfahren und hast deinen eigenen Zauberstab erhalten. Weshalb solltest du ihn weglegen.", begann Dumbledore Harry in einem freundlichen Ton zu beschuldigen. „Also zeige ihn mir bitte. Es ist nur für dein Bestes."

 _Oh, nur für mein Bestes? Genauso wie die Muggels zu denen du mich schicken wolltest? Genauso, dass du meine Familie gegen mich ausgespielt hast? Wobei dies vielleicht wirklich besser für mich war..  
._  
„Ich habe nicht gelogen. Genau genommen haben Sie genau dreimal in diesen Sätzen gelogen." entgegnete Harry respektlos und ließ erneut absichtlich das ‚Sir' weg. Nebenbei versuchte er sich kleiner zu machen. Schließlich wurde er bei den Dursleys von einem großen Mann immer grün und blau geschlagen, sobald er des Lügens beschuldigt wurde. Offiziell…  
Mit einem Blick zu James erhoffte sich Harry Hilfe, dieser bemerkte ihn jedoch nicht in seiner Wut über Dumbledore.

 _Warum muss ich nur einen Muggelerzogenen spielen… so gerne würde ich mich verteidigen…den Hammer raus hängen lassen._ Bei dem letzten Gedanken musste Harry sofort wieder an Raphael denken. Wie sehr er ihn doch vermisste...

„Dann darf ich dich doch sicher kurz mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch entwaffnen, oder?", fuhr Dumbledore fort, während einige Gesichter erbleichten.

„Wenn es nicht weh tut, darfst du es.", antwortete Harry mit einem gefälschten Zittern. Er musste schließlich doch Angst haben vor so einem Großen und Mächtigen Zauberer, der ihn verhexen möchte!

Langsam verzog sich Dumbledores Stirn in Falten.

 _Scheint als würde er endlich bemerken, dass ich ihm die ganze Zeit keinen Respekt erwiesen habe… Was für ein Lama…  
_  
„Expelliamus!", murmelte Dumbledore mit gestreckten Zauberstab über den Köpfen der Kinder. Mit einem leuchtenden blau traf der Strahl Harry am Kopf und er knallte mit voller Wucht in George, welcher versuchte ihn aufzufangen.

„Das reicht jetzt, Dumbledore! Wir sehen alle, dass er keinen Zauberstab hat! Erst tauchst du hier ohne Einladung auf, und dann greifst du einfach meinen Sohn an!", schrie Lily Potter ihn erzürnt an! Trotz ihrer kleinen Größe war sie keine Frau, mit der man sich anlegen wollte. Eine wahre Meisterin in Verwandlung und Flüchen.

Plötzlich erschien auf dem Tisch das Essen und alles war vergessen. So musste Dumbledore keine albernen Versuche unternehmen um sich von seiner Schuld zu befreien. Jedoch hatte er sich den Abend so nicht vorgestellt. Er wollte eigentlich alleine unter vier Augen mit Harry reden, sodass sich dieser ihm öffnete. Das er erkennen würde, dass er nur das Beste für ihn wolle.  
„Danke, ihr beiden.", flüsterte Harry den Zwillingen zu, während er seinen Kopf rieb.

 _Das wird eine tolle Beule geben.  
_  
„Kein Problem!", antworteten sie grinsend.

„Jetzt, nachdem ihr uns siebenmal in Folge zum Feiern eingeladen habt, laden wir euch auch Mal ein!", verkündete Molly stolz. „Kommt doch alle am Tag vor Hogwarts vorbei, am nächsten Tag können wir dann alle Kinder zusammen hinbringen!"

Und so feierten alle mit guter Laune als wäre nichts passiert und keiner bemerkte, dass sich die Zwillinge und Harry verabschiedeten oder dass die Augen Remus nicht mit seinem Gesicht übereinstimmten.

In Harrys Zimmer war alles, wie er es vor neun Jahren zurückgelassen hatte. Lily konnte glücklicherweise ihre Familie überzeugen dieses so zu lassen. Und so wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen in einem kahlen Zimmer um Punkt 5:00 Uhr wie gewöhnt auf. Aber dieses Mal nicht alleine.

„Seid ihr wach?", muffelte Harry müde.  
„Natürlich. Immerhin muss man für Ärger jederzeit bereit sein!", grinsten zwei hellwache Jungs auf ihn herab.

 _Das kann ja was mit ihnen werden…  
_  
„Ihr seid echt einzigartig. Ihr habt ja gestern erwähnt, dass ihr die neuen Rumtreiber von Hogwarts seid, oder?", fragte Harry plötzlich interessiert wacher.

„Wir wissen, dass wir die Besten der Besten sind, aber warum denn? Wie du Dumbledore gestern an der Nase herumgeführt hast, echt klasse!"

„Ähm, egal… aber ich dachte eure Familie wollte gestern Abend gehen?", fragte Harry plötzlich verwirrt. Schulterzuckend gingen die Zwillinge und her hinunter in den Speisesaal. Was sie dort sahen, ließ ihr Gesicht in ein finsteres Grinsen übergehen und langsam traten sie rückwärts hinaus aus dem Raum und gingen leise zurück in Harrys Zimmer.

„Bitte sag uns! – Du hast Farbe! - Oder irgendetwas zum Malen!", fingen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig an.

„Würde ich euch jemals unvorbereitet begegnen? Erwartet ihr das wirklich von mir, euer Ernst?", fragte Harry gespielt enttäuscht und holte seinen geschrumpften Koffer hinaus und legte ihn auf sein Bett. „Von diesem dürft ihr niemanden etwas erzählen, okay? Ich besitze ihn nicht einmal."  
„Okay, Sir!", antworteten die Zwillinge und salutierten.

 _Das wird echt schlimm…  
_  
„Wartet hier.", befahl Harry, als er plötzlich in seinen Koffer hineinsprang.

Kurze Zeit später kam er voll beladen mit drei Gläsern mit gelber, roter und blauer Flüssigkeit heraus. Zudem steckten ihm in jeder Hosentasche ein Pinsel und der dritte war zwischen seinen Zähnen zu finden. Diese Zutaten übergab er ihnen und verschwand erneut in seinem Koffer ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Zwei weitere Minuten später kam er erneut. „Sorry, dass ich euch warten ließ. Musste die hier erst finden.", grinste er, während er drei Tuben hochhielt. Die erste war mit Senf beschriftet, die anderen hatten jedoch keine Beschriftung. „Ach so, passt auf, eure Farben sind nur mit dem Gegenmittel lösbar. Also geht vorsichtig mit ihnen um."

Das Grinsen der Zwillinge verbreitete sich schlagartig und die drei machten sich an ihr Werk.

Sieben Uhr morgens

James wachte durch einen brennenden Geruch unter seiner Nase auf. Das nächste, was er sah, ließ ihn gefrieren. Seine Frau, Molly und Arthur lagen schlafend mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch. Jeder von ihnen, hatte seinen eigenen besonderen Style. Lily hatte ein rotes Gesicht und rote Haut, Molly dasselbe mit blau und Arthur mit gelb. Er wollte sich erst gar nicht im Spiegel anschauen… aber er hatte wohl keine Wahl.

Zwei pinke Augen leuchteten ihm entgegen. Sein unterer Teil seines Gesichtes war eingerieben mit Senf, der Obere mit schwarzer Schuhcreme. Das Highlight war aber seine rosaroten Haare, die langsam wuchsen seitdem er in den Spiegel geschaut hatte. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er bereits hüftlanges Haar und zerschlug wütend den Spiegel. Wenn er Fred und George in die Finger kriegen wird!

Plötzlich hörte gestickte Schreie, konnte sie aber keiner Richtung zu ordnen. Er schaute links, rechts, vorne, hinten und dann kam die Erleuchtung. Mit einem gekonnten Blick an die Decke erkannte er Sirius. Er hängte Kopfüber vom Kronleuchter… seine Hände und seine Arme waren zusammengebunden. Sein Mund mit einem braunen Streifen, welchen er noch nie zuvor gesehen hat, verschlossen. Schnell zog James seinen Zauberstab und befreite seinen Freund.  
„WENN ICH DIE DREI IN MEINE FINGER BEKOMME! ICH BRINGE DIE UM!"

Durch seinen Ausschrei wachte der Rest der Anwesenden auf. Ginny und Ron, Adam und Rose standen verschlafen in der Tür und schauten verstört die Erwachsenen an. Langsam schlich sich ein Lachen in ihre Gesichter und breitete sich aus. Sofort rannten alle vier so schnell wie möglich davon. Vollendend wachte Molly auf und schaute sich um. „Wo. Sind. Sie."

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Remus, welcher gut gelaunt mit einem Lächeln und einem Kaffee durch die Tür zusammen mit Severus Snape kam. „Scheint als hätte ich was verpasst. Aber ihr seht echt der Hammer aus! Außerdem sollt ihr übermorgen zum Order des Phönix Treffen begeben. Deswegen ist auch Severus da."

Fünf wütende Blicke brachten Remus zum Schweigen. Trotzdem genoss er diesen Moment eindeutig. Und Severus Snape erst. Langsam aber sicher schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, welches immer größer wurde. Im letzten Moment, in dem er sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten konnte, apparierte er zurück in die Prince Manor und prustete los. Er sollte die Weasley Zwillinge vielleicht doch ein bisschen mehr schätzen.

„Molly! Es waren nicht nur deine Kinder! Harry war auch dabei! Er hat mich festgehalten, während die anderen mich verhext haben!", erklärte Sirius allen aufgebracht. Auch wenn er gerne Streiche spielte, so etwas würde er niemals tun, dachte er.

„Wo war ich auch dabei?", fragte eine müde Stimme von der Tür, von welcher Remus einen Augenblick davor gekommen ist. Hinter ihm erschienen Fred und George und rieben sich die Augen. „Morgen alle samt!"

„Ihr! Ich werde euch an den Kragen gehen! Ihr werdet alle Hausarrest bis zum Ende eures Lebens haben! ENTERBEN WERDE ICH EUCH!", fing Sirius an.

„Für was den? Und was zur Hölle ist mit euch geschehen?", fragte George unschuldig.

„Für was den? FÜR WAS DEN?"

„Ginny, Ron, George, Fred! Wir gehen jetzt sofort nach Hause! Die anderen sind schon vorgegangen.", klang die ruhige, mütterliche, jedoch drohende Stimme von Molly Weasley durch den Saal. „Und vergesst nicht, ihr seid für unser kleines Fest eingeladen!"

„Harry Potter! Du gehst jetzt sofort auf dein Zimmer!", erklang die zweite drohende Stimme einer Mutter.

 _Wer hätte gedacht, dass alles perfekt läuft. Spaß gehabt und jetzt meine Ruhe zum Lesen. Zum Glück war ich schon in der Bibliothek!  
_  
„Remussss!", ertönte die freudige Stimme eines Kindes aus seinem Bett.

„Das freut mich, dass du dich auch noch an mich erinnerst, Harry. Aber als Erwachsenes Vorbild muss ich dich jetzt erst einmal ermahnen, einfach so Leute Streiche zu spielen! Was fällt dir nur ein!", aber niemand hätte sein Grinsen entgehen können.

„Auf jeden Fall soll ich dir hier diesen Koffer bringe. Es ist der alte deines Vaters. Ich weiß, dass er eingestaubt ist, aber dass wirst du schon machen, oder? Aber ich kann dich nicht einfach unvorbereitet nach Hogwarts schicken. Daher nimm diese von mir."

„Was ist das, Onkel?"

„Das ist die Karte des Rumtreibers. Naja, eigentlich die Verbesserte. Du musst wissen, als ich, Sirius, James und Peter noch nach Hogwarts gingen, waren wir eigentlich wie die Weasleyszwillinge. Im sechsten Jahr haben wir dann unsere Karte verloren… leider. Sie zeigt alle Menschen, die in Hogwarts sind an. Und seit heute Morgen weiß ich ja, du bist nicht besser in dieser Hinsicht. Sie lässt sich nur durch deinen oder meinen Gedankenbefehl öffnen. Also viel Spaß in Hogwarts.", grinste Remus mit seinen Augen weit entfernt, als er an seine Kindheit dachte. Was für eine tolle Zeit dies doch war. „Ich habe außerdem noch eine weitere Überraschung für dich, aber nicht unbedingt eine Gute…

Außerdem vermute ich, dass die Karte der Rumtreiber derzeit in James Besitz ist, also wird sie sehr wahrscheinlich an Adam und Rose weiter gehen. Ich habe ihn mit Sirius reden gehört… aber du bist zu jung dafür. Auf jeden Fall wird dich diese Karte des Rumtreiber unortbar gegenüber der andere Karte machen. Also viel Spaß damit!"

„Daankkkeeee, Onkel Remus!", rief Harry eifrig mit großer Freude aus, während er sich auf seinen Onkel stürzte. Mit einem lauten Krachen fielen beide zu Boden. Eigentlich dachte er aber jedoch schon über die andere Karte nach, wie sein Onkel dessen Effekt blocken konnte...


	6. Travelling

30\. August

In der Nacht vor Hogwarts saßen die Potter und Weasley Familie glücklich zusammen mit Mr. Black im Fuchsbau. „Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich freue euer Gastgeber sein zu dürfen! Aber davor ich euch mit viel zu langen Reden den Appetit verderbe, lasst uns beginnen!" Und sofort machten sich alle hungrig wie sie waren, manche mehr gezügelt als andere, über das Essen her. Eine kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich die Kinder reihenweise. Ginny und Rose spielten gelangweilt gegen Adam und Ron Zaubererschach, Percy verzog sich wahrschlich zum Lernen in sein Zimmer und Harry und die Zwillinge gingen planen.

„Also, weshalb sollen wir morgen noch einmal Eure Kinder mit zum Bahnhof nehmen?"

„Stimmt, wir haben es ganz vergessen euren Kindern zu erzählen! Wir werden in Hogwarts unterrichten.", antwortete James stolz.

„Genau, ich werde als Lehrerin in Muggelkunde arbeiten! James als Zusatzlehrer für die Flugstunden und zudem noch zusammen mit unserem lieben Sirius die älteren Kassen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künsten!"

„Mist, Leute! Wir sind an unserem ersten Tag zu spät!", schrie plötzlich Sirius überrascht auf.

Am nächsten Morgen

Der Morgen wurde von lauten Schreien durchdrungen. „ICH VERHEX EUCH!" „ICH BRING EUCH UM!", klangen die wütenden Stimmen von Ron und Ginny, sowie Rose und Adam aus ihrem Zimmer. „WO SIND FRED UND GEORGE?!"

Mit struppigen Haaren öffnete Molly müde die Tür. „Was kreischt ihr den am Morgen schon so?"

„Ginny hat uns gerade eben geweckt, sodass wir nicht zu spät kommen. Daher wollten wir uns umziehen, und was passiert? Wir kommen nicht aus unseren Pyjamas raus! Dort ist irgendein Klebstoff dran!"

„Lass mich mal probieren, Rose.", antwortete Molly und zog mit ihrer gesamten Kraft an Rose's Oberteil, während Rose knall rot anlief. Dass sie sich extrem unwohl fühlte, ist wohl unnötig zu sagen. Was wäre, wenn es reisen würde? Würde Ron anders von ihr denken? Es war schließlich ihr Körper! Kein Junge durfte ihn sehen!

Wenigen Minute und einige schmerzhaften Zaubersprüche später saßen alle vier am Frühstückstisch und aßen still und mürrisch. Durften sie nie einen normalen Morgen haben? Arthur hingegen durfte bereits früh am Morgen auf die Arbeit ins Ministerium gehen. Er musste sich nicht mit all diesem rumschlagen…

Plötzlich kamen Fred, George und Harry gut gelaunt herein. „Guten Morgen zusammen!"

In diesem Moment brach der Tumult los. „Guten Morgen? GUTEN MORGEN? WAS SOLL AN DIESEM MORGEN GUT SEIN? AB IN EUER ZIMMER! PACKT EURE SACHEN! ESSEN WIRD ES DANN ERST IN HOGWARTS GEBEN!" Die vier anderen Kinder schauten mit einem Grinsen, welches von Genugtuung tropfte, auf. Schnell fingen sie aber an sich komplett auf ihr Essen zu konzentrieren, sodass ihre Mrs. Weasley ihre Blicke nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Die anderen Drei konnten sich jedoch ihr Lachen bei den Erinnerungen nicht verkneifen und rannten schnell die Treppe erneut hoch. Kameras waren schon toll!

„Der Morgen war echt die Bestrafung wert!"

„Absolut!", stimmten die Zwillinge bei.

„Wann müssen wir eigentlich los?", fragte Harry plötzlich. „Ich möchte auch endlich mal Gleis 9 ¾ sehen!"

„Wir alle werden dann von unserer Mutter mitgenommen. Aber wahrscheinlich wird alles wieder hektisch. Ron hat seine Sachen nicht fertig. Ginny will unbedingt mit. Und alle kleben an Rose und Adam. Aber die Zugfahrt wird trotzdem wieder der Hammer!", grinsten die Zwillinge verträumt.

…

„Jungs, kommt ihr? Wir müssen los!", hallte die Stimme von Molly die Treppen nach Oben. „Wir sind schon spät dran! Und wir müssen schließlich öfters apparieren, da ich die einzige mit Apparier-Lizenz bin! Und vergesst eure Koffer nicht!"

Und so apparierte Molly einen nach dem anderen auf Gleis 9 ¾.

Schließlich standen alle außer Percy, welcher sich bereits zuvor verabschiedet hatte, zusammen vor dem altmodischen Zug.

 _Woa. Mein Vater hat nicht gelogen. Es sieht echt aus, als wäre alles von 1899. Oh My_ _God! Und_ _dieses Kunstwerk an Runen! Und jetzt darf ich es mir nicht Mal anschauen in Ruhe…_

„Bye Mom! Bye Ginny!", verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge bereits und zogen ihre älteren, gebrauchten Koffer in Richtung eines mit schwarzer Schuluniform mit rotem Siegel gekleideten Typ, welcher sie bereits anstarrte. „Kannst gerne dann zu uns kommen, Harry!"

„Tschau, Mrs. Weasley! Tschau Mom! Tschau Ginny!", kamen genauso die Stimmen von Ron, Rose und Adam voller Aufregung. Ginny hingegen umarmte Rose ein letztes Mal, währenddessen sie von Ron einen neidischen Blick kassierte. „Warum darf ich nicht mitkommen!" Man hörte, wie nah sie den Tränen war.

„Nächstes Jahr darfst du, Ginny.", versuchte ihre Mutter sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Auf Wiedersehen und Dankeschön, Mrs. Weasley.", verabschiedete sich Harry am Schluss. „Keine Sorge, Harry. Alles wird gut. Bleibe einfach bei den dreien."

 _Sicher doch! Ich bleibe bei diesen Vollidioten und alles wird gut! Mal schauen wann ich den ersten Mord begehen würde… aber ich muss höflich bleiben, schließlich hat sie mich über Nacht aufgenommen und zudem hat sie mich noch nicht allzu oft verärgert._

„Du hast es gehört, Harry. Unsere Eltern haben gemeint wir sollen zusammenbleiben. Also mach dich nützlich und hilf mir mit meinem Koffer! Außerdem solltest du wissen, dass das niemanden von uns passt!"

„Sicher helfe ich dir, Schwesterherz."

 _Natürlich helfe ich meiner Schwester, schließlich ist sie DAS Mädchen das Überlebte! Mal schauen wie gut sie im Unterricht abschneiden wird…_

Harry nahm seinen alten Koffer von seinem Vater und den neuen Koffer seiner Schwester, welcher den dreifachen Umfang seines eigenen hatte, und folgte seinem Bruder in den Zug. Nur durch sein langjähriges Training schaffte er es überhaupt beide hoch zu bekommen.

 _Wie hat Molly das nur geschafft… und warum kein Federleicht Charm?_

Zusammen traten sie in den Zug und wanderten die Gänge bis sie schließlich ziemlich mittig ein freies Abteil fanden und ließen sich nieder.

„Ihr benötigt mich ja nicht mehr, oder?"

„Du könntest die Vorhänge von der Tür runter lassen.", antwortete Rose hochnäsig. „Aber sonst eigentlich nicht, also kannst du ruhig verrecken."

„Dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt, tschüssi.", und so ließ Harry die Vorhänge runter und schloss die Tür. Zurückblieben Adam und Rose mit offenen Münder und ein verdatterter Ron…

Zum Glück hatte er bereits beim hergehen Daphne in einem Abteil entdeckt, sonst würde es noch Ärger geben.

 _Endlich habe ich diese Vollidioten los…_

Kurze Zeit später klopfte Harry an die Tür zu einem Abteil. „Herein.", klang die ungeduldige Stimme von Daphne. Langsam trat Harry hinein, als er bemerkte, dass noch ein weiteres Mädchen anwesend war.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dass du kommst, Elio!", zischte Daphne. „Hast du nichts nach einem verdammten halben Jahr zu sagen?"

„Tut mir leid, Daphne. Ich konnte nicht schneller kommen, aber glaube ja nicht, dass ich dich nicht vermisst habe! Und zu Wort kommen lässt du mich auch nicht!"

„Warte, warte, warte!", fing plötzlich Tracey Davis an. „Daphne, du musst mir einiges erklären. Seit wann bist du so offen mit einem Jungen? Auf Vornamen-Basis?"

Dies war der erste Moment, in welchem Harry das Mädchen das erste Mal direkt anschaute. Sie hatte lange, braune Haare und war relativ groß. Ihre braunen Augen stachen zudem extrem heraus.

„Das hier ist Elio X. X, weil er meiner Familie nie seinen Nachnamen verraten hatte. Elio ist aber sehr wahrscheinlich auch nicht sein richtiger Name. Meine Mutter hat es nie vor mir zugegeben, aber ich glaube, sie hat ihm ihn gegeben, oder? Auf jeden Fall lebte er bei uns für ein Vierteljahr vor einem halben Jahr."

„Warum kam es, dass ich ihn nie gesehen habe, wenn ich bei euch war?", fragte Tracey misstrauisch.

„Das ist einfach. Jedes Mal, wenn Besuch für mich kam, musste er auf sein Zimmer oder manchmal in die Bibliothek."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich unhöflich war. Tracey Davis, freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Elio. "

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Miss Davis. Und zu deiner Frage, Daphne. Ja, Elio ist nicht mein richtiger Name, aber darf ich euch Damen Gesellschaft leisten? Ich möchte schließlich nicht die ganze Zugfahrt hier stehen bleiben."

„Unter einer Bedingung.", antwortete Daphne mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Was hätte ich erwarten sollen… fang an."

„Du sagst uns deinen richtigen Namen. Schließlich kennen wir uns jetzt schon fast ein Jahr."

„Einverstanden, wenn ich dann ans Fenster darf!"

„Wenn es sein muss, Spielkind.", entgegnete Daphne augenrollend.

„Lass mich doch ein Kind sein!", beschwerte sich Harry gespielt. „Schließlich habe ich jetzt eine tolle Aussicht. Außerdem, freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Mein Name ist Harry Potter."

Das Abteil wurde still und die Augen der beiden Mädchen groß.

„Ich habe noch nie von einem dritten Potter gehört."

„Ich auch nicht!", beschwerte sich Tracey. „Du lügst wie gedruckt!"

„Ich bin offiziell unter Muggels aufgewachsen. Deshalb darf auch niemand erfahren, dass ich bei deiner Familie gewohnt habe, okay?"

„Wenn der Hut einen anderen Namen ausruft als Harry Potter, wirst du es bereuen!", drohte Daphne.

„Jawohl, Miss Greengrass. Du weißt aber, dass du nicht von dem Hut wissen solltest?"

Als Antwort zuckte Daphne jedoch lediglich mit ihren Schultern.

Harry verbeugte sich leicht in beide Richtungen und setzte sich ans Fenster. Er wollte bereits das Gespräch mit Daphne wiederaufnehmen, als es klopfte.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte Draco in einer selbstsicheren, aber zu gleich arroganten Art, während hinter ihm sein Gefolge wartete. Niemand würde ihn abblitzen lassen, der noch bei Verstand war. Höchstens er wollte Prügel.

„Sicher doch, nehmt Platz. Wir können ja kein extra Großes Abteil nur für uns drei haben, oder?", grinste Tracey die Gäste freundlich an.

Neben diese setzte sich Draco Malfoy mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, gefolgt von Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle. Auf die andere Seite setzte sich neben Daphne Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott. Sofort packte Theodore ein Buch aus und fing an zu lesen.

 _Das wird hier drinnen aber ziemlich schnell voll. Alle aus Slytherinfamilien_ … _und trotzdem könnte ich alle mit meinem dummen, kleinen Zauberstab erledigen..._

„Habt ihr schon das neuste gehört? Wir sind im selben Jahr wie Potter. Ihr seid doch alle Erstklässler, oder?", fragte Draco, wobei er die Frage eindeutig an Harry richtete. Scheint als würde sein leicht gut trainierter Körper ihn Älter erscheinen lassen…

„Ja.", antwortete Tracey für ihn. „Aber ich kenne nur Draco und Daphne hier richtig, wollen nicht alle mal zumindest ihren Namen sagen?"

„Draco Malfoy und nur für das Protokoll: Das wichtigste kommt zuerst! Und das sind meine besten Freunde Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle."

 _Kein Stück arrogant… und Freunde? Er behandelt sie eher wie Handlanger nach seinem Tonfall… nicht einmal mein Vater hat sein niedriges Gefolge so betitelt…_

„Tracey Davis, da stimme ich ihm wohl zu. Zu erst kommt das Beste, wenn ich komm als Erste! Man, ich dachte das hört sich cooler an."

 _Überzeugend… kann ihren Mund wohl nicht halten…_

„Pansy Parkinson. Draco. Gehört. Mir!", und um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen drückte sie sich gegen ihn.

„Theodore Nott."

„Blaise Zabini. Rede keinen Stuss Draco, dass Beste kommt zum Schluss!"

„Deswegen komme ich jetzt ja, Daphne Greengrass.", feierte sie sich selbst gespielt.

„Harry Potter."

Plötzlich schossen alle Augen zu ihm.

„Hast du gerade Potter gesagt?", fragte Malfoy drohend.

„Genaugenommen habe ich Harry Potter gesagt. Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Ja, was sucht ein verdammter Potter bei uns im Abteil? Warum bist du nicht bei deinen Blutverräter Freunde? Und seit wann gibt es noch mehr von Potter in unserem Jahrgang?"

Mit diesen Worten griff Draco die Weasleys an und damit auch die Zwillinge, welche für Harry bereits als Freunde galten.

„Beleidige mich so viel du willst, Draco. Beleidige die Weasleys so viel wie du willst, solange du die Zwillinge nicht meinst. Aber beleidige nie wieder einen Freund von mir. "

„Was sonst?"

„Beruhigt euch, Jungs.", fuhr Daphne dazwischen. „Harry ist mein Freund und er ist nicht wie die anderen Potters. Vertraut mir in diesem Falle."

„In welche Häuser möchtet ihr eigentlich alle kommen?", versuchte Tracey weiter von der Streiterei abzulenken.

„Als ein Malfoy bin ich sicher in Slytherin oder mit viel Pech in Ravenclaw. Crabbe und Goyle sind auch Reinblüter und folgen logischerweise dann auch nach Slytherin. Auf jeden Fall ist alles besser als Gryffindor und erst recht Hufflepuff."

Von Theodore, welcher seine Nase immer noch in einem Buch hingen ließ, und Blaise ertönte auch ein Slytherin.

„Slytherin zusammen mit Daphne!", rief Tracey voller Freude auf.

 _Was ist falsch mit ihr…_

Plötzlich lagen alle Blicke erneut auf Harry.

„Hufflepuff, aber alles ist gut, solange ich nicht bei meinen Geschwistern bin.", man konnte die Verachtung sichtlich tropfend aus seiner Stimme hören. Plötzlich wurde er den Slytherins viel sympathischer. „Aber ich werde wohl oder übel mehr Zeit in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen als in unserem."

„Wie zu Hölle willst du das Überleben?", fragte Draco unerwartet, der ihn sichtlich nicht ernst nahm. „Die Älteren werden dich verhexen, bis du nicht einmal mehr in den Dungeon gehst."

„Lass das mal mein Problem sein."

Plötzlich klopfte es erneut an der Tür und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten öffnete sich diese. In der Tür standen Adam und ein Mädchen mit langen, buschigem Haar. Alle Augen fielen dieses Mal auf den Potter, nicht auf Harry, sondern auf Adam.

„Was wollt ihr? Schlammblüter und Potters! Könnte ein schlimmeres Duo überhaupt geben?"

„Wir helfen gerade Neville seine Kröte zu finden, habt ihr sie gesehen?", fragte Hermione unschuldig. Sie verstand sofort, diese Leute mochten sie eindeutig nicht, aber schließlich war sie dies gewöhnt! Es sollte sich so viel hier für sie ändern… aber vielleicht wird Neville ja dankbar sein.

„Hermione! Gib dir erst gar nicht die Luft mit diesen Schlangen zu reden! Das sind alle Slytherins!", fing Adam herablassend an. Musste er an seinem ersten Tag schon diese Trottel sehen?

„Oh, Malfoy? Mein Vater hat mir so vieles von euch erzählt. Mal Schauen wie lange dein Vater noch unter dem Imperius-Fluch steht?", entgegnete Adam provokant auf Dracos Beleidung.

„Halt dein Maul, Potter! Zumindest hänge ich nicht mit Schlammblütern und Blutverrätern herum, als wären sie meine Freunde! Wer weiß wie viele du ihnen dafür monatlich zahlen musst."

„Ich werde dies dem Direktor erzählen, dass du meine Freundin Schlammblut genannt hast! Und außerdem habt ihr dort auch einen Potter sitzen! Was machst du überhaupt hier unter Schlangen?"

 _Bemerkt er mich jetzt erst? Was für ein Retter der Welt._

Sofort erbleichte Draco, denn er wusste, dass der Schulleiter ein Guter Freund der Potters war.

„Mir wurde gewiesen, ich solle mir Freunde mit Niveau suchen, Adam. Offensichtlich bist du hier aber nicht erwünscht, also was hältst du und deine Freundin davon nach eurer Kröte weiter zu suchen? Scheint als wäre sie nicht hier, oder?"

Wütend drehte sich Adam um und schlug die Tür zu. Trotz all dem konnte man sehen wie nah Hermione den Tränen nahe war.

 _Sehr gut, Harry. Deine neue Freunde haben ein Mädchen zum Weinen gebracht und du hast nur zugeschaut. Wenn nicht sogar mitgeholfen. Vielleicht passe ich doch mehr zu den LeStranges als ich dachte?_

„Langsam wirst du mir doch noch sympathisch!", grinste Malfoy ihn an.

„Habe ich was Anderes versprochen?"

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug für die neuen Freunde. Kurz vor dem Ende zogen Mädchen und Jungs getrennt ihre Hogwarts Roben an und bereiteten sich auf das Ende vor. Mit einem lauten Pfeifen hielt die Dampflock vollendend an und die Schüler drängten hinaus.

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber!", hallte die Stimme eines Riesens über den kleinen, dunklen Bahnsteig, währenddessen seine Augen über die Menge schweiften, als würde er eine Person suchen. Langsam sammelten sich vor ihm eine Masse von kleinen Schülern. „Noch mehr Erstklässler da? Dann mal los – passt auf wo ihr hintretet!"

Langsam folgten Harry und seine neuen Freunde Hagrid als Schlusslicht auf dem engen Pfad weit genug entfernt von den anderen Schülern um in Ruhe reden zu können. Beide Seiten des Weges wurden von Bäumen umrandet, sodass alles düster und bedrohlich wirkte.

„Achtung! Gleich ist es so weit!"

Plötzlich ertönten von den vorderen Reihen „Ohs" und „Woahs". Augenblicklich erhaschte die Gruppe den Blick auf Hogwarts. Unter den dunklen Wolken schimmerten die Türme. Überall glänzten die Mauern im schwachen Mondlicht. Jedem normalen Menschen hätte diese Sicht den Atem geraubt.

Inzwischen waren alle Erstklässler zu einem See gelangt, obwohl immer noch alle das Schloss anstarrten.

 _Selbst nach so vielen Bildern… dieses Schloss ist ein Weltwunder der Kunst und der Magie… Endlich darf ich die Schutzrunen sehen… Was diese wohl zusammenhalten, dass selbst meine Lehrer schwärmten… Das wird so eine tolle Zeit… Und erst die Hallen des Slytherins…_

Ohne die Blicke von der Burg abzuwenden stiegen Harry, Daphne und Tracey in ein Boot. Beide machten keine Andeutungen, dass sie ein Finger am Ruder krümmen würden und so nahm Harry beide Ruder in die Hand und fing auf Hagrids Befehl an zu rudern.

„So gefällt es mir richtig gut. Das Schloss spiegelt sich wie in den Kindheitsgeschichten im See während einer schönen Bootsfahrt. Nicht einmal ein Finger müssen wir rühren für die Fahrt!", prahlte Daphne.

„Einfach ein Luxus hier in Hogwarts. Hier werde ich es hier lieben!"

„Ja, ich auch. Fast schon magisch nicht? Schließlich durfte ich früher nie zwei Ladys herumkutschieren…", fügte Harry sarkastisch hinzu. „Aber ich freue mich sogar wirklich auf Hogwarts. Das Frühstück soll klasse sein!"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass jemand so viel Begeisterung im Angesicht zu diesem Schloss fürs Frühstück haben kann…"

Ich weiß, nicht das Aktion reichste, aber immerhin sollen die Zwillinge und Harry sich nicht sofort komplett offen sein, sondern einfach langsamer angehen... wobei es doch schnell ging. xD


	7. Lovely hose of -

Nach kurzer Zeit standen alle Schüler zusammen mit Hagrid vor dem großen Tor. Plötzlich öffnete sich dieses und eine große, ältere Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren und einem ernsten Blick erschien.

„Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall. Alle sind Anwesend."

„Sehr gut, Hagrid. Folgt mir, Erstklässler!"

Sofort folgten alle Erstklässler still der Professorin durch die Gänge, während Harry diese aufmerksam begutachtete und sich den Weg einprägte. An den Wänden standen mittelalterliche Rüstungen und überall hingen Bilder von Personen, die sich bewegten. Zudem waren die Gänge mehrere Meter groß, sodass selbst ein Troll in ihnen Platz finden konnte.

 _Ob es früher hier Trolle gab? Oder weshalb sind die Gänge alle sieben Meter hoch? Oh, und ich darf nicht vergessen die Verwandten von Miss Nightshadòw_ _zu suchen._

„Ich hole euch gleich ab, wenn alles vorbereitet ist.", sagte McGonagall in einer Befehlsgewohnten Stimme und verschwand durch eine große Tür aus dem kleinen Raum, nachdem sie ihnen das Häusersystem erklärt hatte. Langsam aber sicher verbreitete sich Panik unter den Erstklässler. In einigen Ecken wurden darüber geredet wie man wohl einsortiert werden würde.

„Ich habe gehört, dass wir gegen einen Riesen kämpfen müssen. Wenn wir ihn durch unser Wissen besiegen, sind wir Ravenclaws, stellen wir uns ihm jedoch im offenen Kampf, dann Gryffindors. Bilden wir Gruppe mit Freunden, Hufflepuffs, oder töten wir ihn durch eine List, ein Slytherin."

„Was für einen Mist, Weasley. Scheint als habe die Probleme deiner Eltern auf dich abgefärbt… zu wenig zu essen bekommen um dein Gehirn richtig zu entwickeln?", entgegnete ein blondhaariger Junge.

„Malfoy, halt deine Schnauze! Du wirst sowieso in Slytherin landen!", er spuckte das vorletzte Wort regelrecht aus. „Und eine bessere Idee hast du sowie so nicht, oder?"

„Doch, wahrscheinlich ist es irgendein Artefakt, welches uns nach unseren Erfahrungen und Ziele sortiert."

„Wer hat dir diese bescheuerte Idee in den Kopf gesessen, dein Vater?", verteidigte jetzt Rose Ron. Er wollte dies nicht. Er war es, der Rose verteidigen sollte. Er musste sie beeindrucken, nicht sie ihn. Er wusste bereits, wie toll sie war…

In diesem Moment öffnete Professor McGonagall die Tür. Mit einem ermahnenden Blick brachte sie sofort das Mädchen das Überlebte zu schweigen. „Folgt mir!" Sofort schritten langsam alle Erstklässler durch die Tür in den Großen Saal, genau in dem Moment schwebten Geister hoch über ihnen durch die Wand in den Raum. Leise konnte man Einen fluchen hören. „Mist, wir sind zu spät! Verdammt sei Peeves!

Alle Fünf Tische begutachteten die neuen Schüler. Die meisten Augen lagen natürlich auf dem Mädchen und auf dem Jungen, die überlebten. Trotzdem klatschten bereits alle vier Tische für die Schüler. Leise konnte man auch verschiedenes Gemurmel wahrnehmen wie: „Wusstet ihr, dieses Jahr kommen alle vier Potters nach Hogwarts!"

Die Einzigen, die sich für diesen Fakt nicht zu interessieren schienen, waren die Reinblüter von Slytherin und Fred und George Weasley. Jeder andere wurde regelrecht von Ihnen angezogen.

Vorne auf einer Podest ähnelnden Erhebung verwandelte McGonagall ein Glas, welches sie vom Lehrer Tisch entwendete, in einen Stuhl und setzte einen alten Hut darauf nieder.

„Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Wie jedes Jahr davor, werden wir zuerst die Erstklässler den Häusern zuordnen. Dafür werdet ihr hier herauf treten, sobald ich euren Namen aufrufe und den Hut aufsetzen. Verstanden?"

„Hannah Abbott!", ein schüchtern schauendes Mädchen schritt langsam die Treppe hinauf, als ihr Namen aufgerufen wurde.

 _Nach ihrer Haltung her wird sie in Hufflepuff_ _sein. Trotzdem stehen ihr ihre blonden Haaren ausgezeichnet gut…_

Harry konnte seine Mutter lautstark in seinen Gedanken lachen hören und deshalb schaltete er ab und begutachtete die Lehrer.

 _In der Mitte sitzt also der gute alte Dumblefuck_ … _Wer hätte den erwartet, dass er die Potters rechts neben sich versammelt hätte… Besenflugstunde und Muggelkunde_ _nach den Zwillingen, also muss ich mich mit ihnen fürs erste nicht herumärgern. Hoffentlich…_

 _Weiter rechts neben Lily war ein Platz frei, also sitzt dort wahrscheinlich McGonagall. Mit ihr sollte ich mich besser wohl auch nicht anlegen. Darauf folgte anschließend der zuvor gesehen Halbriese. Hagrid,_ _wenn ich mich richtig erinnere…_

 _Auf der linken Seite von Dumbledore_ _saß Professorin Sprout. Wie viel ich über sie schon lernen musste als zukünftige_ _Leiterin meines Hauses. Einen Platz erneut weiter saß der Mann, denn ich unbedingt treffen wollte. Professor Flitwick, Meister Duellier zweithöchsten_ _Grades! Mal hoffen das sein Unterricht genauso gut wird… vielleicht kann ich ja auch ein bisschen Training von ihm erhalten?_

Plötzlich huschten seine Augen über die restlichen Lehrer und versuchte den schwarzhaarigen Professor auszumachen. Severus Snape. Unerwarteter Weise unterhielt sich dieser mit einem anderen Professor.

 _Auf den muss ich aufpassen nach meiner Mutter…_

„Adam Potter!"

Sofort schritt der Junge, der überlebte, selbstsicher mit leicht erhöhtem Kinn dem Stuhl entgegen und setzte sich nieder. Im selben Moment wie der Hut seinen Kopf berührte schrie er „Gryffindor!"

 _Zu viel Mut fällt nah an Dummheit…_

Sofort erklang lautes Geklatsche von allen drei Tischen, wobei die Slytherins jedoch wieder ruhig blieben. Anders war es aber auch nicht zu erwarten.

 _Dass die anderen Erstklässler und Zweitklässler nicht „Wir haben Potter!" singen… ich hätte es ihnen zugetraut._

„Rose Potter!"

Erneut verstummte die Halle. Das einzige hörbare Geräusch war das Klacken ihrer Schuhe. Stolz, mit einem Kinn bis zum Mond gereckt, näherte sie sich dem Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut selbst auf. Kurz darauf erklang unerwarteter Weise „Gryffindor!"

 _Man, kann man das nicht vorspulen oder so? DAS IST LANGWEILIG!_ _Aber hier ist es offiziell. McGonagall_ _steht unter Dumbledores_ _Einfluss, weil sie Rose wirklich vor mir genannt hat. AbcdefgHHHHH_ …

„Harry Potter!"

Erneut verstummte die Halle. Kein Mucks war zuhören bis plötzlich lautes Gemurmel durchbrach. „Hat sie Harry Potter gesagt?" „Es gibt noch einen weiteren?" „Hat er nur denselben Nachnamen?"

Harry näherte sich mit wahrer Reinbluteleganz dem Hut und überprüfte ein letztes Mal seine Okklumentiksschilde, bevor er sich den Hut aufsetzen ließ.

 _Es ist schon so lange her, dass ich so eine Pracht gesehen habe. Oh, oh, wer hat dich wohl trainiert? Diese Schilde… wie heißt du, junger Mann?_

 _Mein Name ist Harry Petigrew_ _Potter. Und ihrer, Herr Hut?_

 _Ah, es ist schon so lange her, dass jemand nach meinen Namen gefragt hat. Wenn ich mich recht ersinne, nannte man mich Gerard. Aber ich muss dich jetzt trotzdem bitten, mich hereinzulassen. Sonst wird es sehr schmerzhaft für dich werden._

 _Wo ist denn dein Kampfgeist? Keine Lust ein paar Schilde zu zerbrechen? Ich bezweifle, dass du das allzu oft darf._

 _Es käme komisch, wenn du plötzlich vor Schmerzen aufschreist, oder? Oder hast du was zu verstecken? Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich nichts weitersagen darf und kann._

 _Wer nichts weiß, kann nichts sagen. Aber ich schlage dir einen Deal vor, Mr. Gerard._

 _Habe ich eine andere Wahl ohne Misstrauen bei dem alten Herrn zu wecken? Immerhin sitzt zu schon seit vier Minuten hier._

 _Ich lass dich herein, aber sobald du alles gesehen hast und wir über mein Haus diskutiert haben, lösche ich deine Erinnerungen daran._

 _Okay, lass deine Schilde runter, Harry._

 _Schwöre es auf dein Leben als Hut!_

 _Ist das wirklich notwendig?_

 _Ich wusste es…_

 _Dann machen wir es eben auf diese Tour. Ich erkläre_ _dir,_ _warum ich in welches Haus gehe und wenn du dich weigerst, wirst du mir ein Haus geben müssen ohne meine Gedanken zu kennen. Oder wir sitzen bis morgen hier!_

 _Also ich kann nicht nach Gryffindor, weil meine Dummheit meinen Mut nicht streift. Ravenclaw_ _wäre eine Option, aber ich habe keinen Wissenszwang. Ich lerne um zu überleben, zu kämpfen, um reine Macht zu besitzen. Slytherin_ _wäre eine sehr gute Option, weil ich listig bin und große Ziele habe. Aber WEIL ich so listig bin, dürfen die anderen nichts davon erfahren. Deshalb steckst du mich in Hufflepuff. Dort wird keiner eine Gefahr wittern und ich kann selbstständig in den Schatten agieren. Mitgekommen?_

 _Halts Maul, Harry. Ich steck dich in Hufflepuff_ _wie du willst, wenn du dafür sorgst, dass ich nicht mehr in dieses Büro bis nächstes Jahr muss. Deal?_

 _Arbeitest du etwa doch nicht so gern für Dumbledore?_

 _ER HAT VERDAMMTE CONFUNDUS CHARMS AUF MICH GESETZT! ICH WERDE IHM ES NOCH ZEIGEN!_

 _Bleib, ruhig, der Deal steht. Ich, Harry James Potter, schwöre auf meine Magie und mein Leben dich aus den Fängen des Dumblegoats_ _zu entreißen!_

 _Ach so, nächstes Mal möchte ich meine Okklumentikschilde_ _getestet sehen!_

„ **HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Mit selbstsicheren Schritten lief Harry nicht zu schnell um eilig zu erscheinen und nicht zu langsam um traurig zu erscheinen zum Hufflepufftisch und setzte sich mit einem Grinsen neben Oliver Rivers.

 _Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine Halle voller Menschen so still sein konnte? Geschockt? Ein Potter in Hufflepuff? Nach sechs_ _Minuten Gerede? Perfekter Auftritt um in den Schatten zu bleiben. Denk nächstes Mal mit, Vollidiot!_

 _Wobei, wahrscheinlich denken die Menschen jetzt, dass ich nicht ins Haus Hufflepuff_ _wollte, außer die Slytherins_ _natürlich, und dass ich versucht habe, den sprechenden Hut davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nach Gryffindor_ _muss._

„Lisa Turpin!", rief McGonagall aus, nachdem sie sich selbst wieder gefasst hatte.

…

„Ich soll euch von Mr. Filch ausrichten, dass die Liste mit Verbotenen Items in seinem Büro hängt und erweitert wurde. Ach so, und wenn niemand von einem grausamen Tod sterben möchte, würde ich mich vom dritten Stock fernhalten. Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!", beendete Dumbledore stolz seine Rede und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen. Jeder stürzte sich sofort darauf, währenddessen Harry nur in seinem Salat herumstocherte.

„Bist du gerade auf Diät?", grinste Justin Finch-Fletchley, der ihm auf der anderen Seite des Tisches gegenübersaß, zu.

„Nur weil jemand weiß, wie er sich ernährt, heißt das nicht, dass er auf Diät ist.", erklärte Hannah, die sich zusammen mit Susan Bones und Megan Jones neben Harry niedergelassen hatten.

„Ja, aber ihr seid auch Mädchen! Das ist was anderes!", verteidigte Oliver Justin.

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben von Hannah, welche zuvor so schüchtern zum Stuhl lief, stürzte sie sich auf ihr Salat. Ihre zwei neu gefunden Freundinnen folgten ihrem Beispiel.

 _Man, die ist echt temperamentvoll… süß… HALT DEINEN MUND BELLATRIX! ICH HÖRE DICH LALALALALA!_

„Ist doch jetzt auch egal.", fügte Wayne Hopkins, ein eher dünner braunhaariger Junge hinzu. „Was ist eigentlich eure Lieblingsmannschaft?"

Sofort sprang zwischen den vier Jungs ein Gespräch über Quidditch an, aus welchem sich Harry sowie die drei Mädchen heraushielten. Wer brauchte den schon über Quidditch zu reden, wenn er es selbst spielen konnte?

…

„Vertrauensschüler! Bitte führt jeweils eure Erstklässler in eure Gesellschaftsräume und erklärt alles Nötiges."

Ohne viele Worte reihten sich die Erstklässler in zweier Reihen ein und folgten den Vertrauensschüler durch die vielen verwirrenden Gänge. Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie ein Gemälde im Gewölbekeller mit einer roten Blume. „Oh, gibt es schon wieder Nachwuchs? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das Jahr um ist… Herzlich willkommen bei den Hufflepuffs, meine Kleinen!"

 _Eine sprechende Blume? Erst ein sprechender Hut und nun eine sprechende Blume. WIRKLICH?_

„Ja, lass uns herein, bitte. Aufgepasst zusammen. Falls euch die Blume trotz dem Passwort nicht hineinlassen möchte, klopfe einfach Helga Hufflepuff in diesem Rhythmus auf dieses Fach. Falscher Rhythmus bringt euch viel Spaß, also wartet dann lieber… Ich bin übrigens Tonks und wenn mich jemand anders nennt… ich bin nicht grundlos in der Siebten Klasse."

Sofort nach dem Wort Lucifer schwang die Blume auf die Seite und einen mit rotem Teppich gepolsterter Flur kam zum Vorschein. Dieser wurde an den Wänden von Fackeln erhellt und zudem folgte diesem am Ende ein großer Salon. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Runder Kamin mit einem Abzugsrohr, welches man alleine 10 Meter hinauf in die Decke folgen konnte. An den wie in einem Achteck angeordneten Wänden waren Sofas und Sessels aufgestellt, über welche jeweils ein Runder Durchgang zu einem Schlafsaal führte. In den Sitzgelegenheiten saßen bereits ältere Schüler, die geduldig auf die Erstklässler und Hausleiterin warteten.

 _Wo das Abzugsrohr wohl hinführt?_

Plötzlich erklang hinter ihnen eine dunkle Frauenstimme.

„Ich bin Professorin Sprout, Kopf des Hauses Hufflepuffs! Wenn ihr jetzt denkt, dass ihr im Haus der Dummen und Nutzlosen festsitzt, dann seid ihr wirklich dumm. Wir sind eine Legion! Von außen werden wir als dumm und nutzlos angesehen. Wer braucht schon Loyalität? Wer? Wer braucht schon Freunde? Jeder verdammte Mensch und Zauberer braucht Freunde! Also zeigt diesen, was in euch steckt! Ich möchte 4/5 der ersten 10 Plätze in jedem Jahr an das Haus Hufflepuff gehen sehen! Also legt los! Wir sehen uns morgen früh beim Essen!", und damit stapfte Professorin Sprout aus dem Gesellschaftsraum und ließ viele gaffende Erstklässler zurück. Jeder hatte gewusst, dass Hufflepuff das Haus der Langweiler war. Niemand hätte von ihnen eine Kampfesrede von der Oberlangweilerin erwartet…

 _Man, das wird echt noch amüsant… ob meine Eltern davon wissen? Ich bezweifle es echt..._

„Ihr habt sie gehört! Ihr müsst morgen früh beim Essen sein, also geht schlafen! Die Zimmer müssen bei uns Loyalen nicht Geschlechtlich getrennt sein, denn wir erwarten von euch, dass ihr euch unter Kontrolle habt! Also los! Hob! Hob!"

Geschockt stellte die Acht neuen Erstklässler Hufflepuffs fest, dass es nur zwei vierer Zimmer gab.

„Was nun?", fragte Oliver verwirrt.

„Was was nun?", entgegnete Hannah entschlossen und zog ihre zwei Freundinnen zusammen mit Harry hinter sich in das linke Zimmer.

Verdattert schaute Harry die drei Mädchen vor sich an und schaute anschließend sich im Raum um ohne jedoch irgendetwas zu sagen um. Auf beiden Seiten standen jeweils zwei Schränke neben den Hochbetten, welche direkt vor den Fenstern endete. Die drei Koffer der Mädchen waren bereits von den Hauselfen in die Schränke eingeräumt worden, wobei sie den alten Koffer von Harrys Vater nicht öffnen konnten.

 _Da war nur ein schwaches Passwort drauf… in Parselmouth._

Hinten führte zudem eine weitere Tür wahrscheinlich ins Badezimmer.

„Sollten hier nicht irgendwo Leiter stehen, die den Zugang zum Hochbett ermöglichen?", fragte Susan verwirrt.

 _Wie konnte mir so ein Detail entfallen? Was aber noch schlimmer ist, was wird Bella sagen, wenn sie dies alles hier erfährt... schließlich muss ich einen Brief bald schreiben…_

„Mmh, eigentlich schon, aber ich bezweifle, dass dies irgendetwas ausmacht. Wahrscheinlich ein Streich der Älteren. Immerhin haben wir Harry hier. Du hilfst mir dann doch hoch, oder?", fragte Hannah freundlich mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Sicher doch!", entkam es einem aufstöhnenden Harry. Er war es aber auch nicht anders von den Vampiren und Selina gewöhnt… „Sag mir dann einfach Bescheid."

Nachdem sich alle Geschlechtergetrennt umgezogen habe, wurde es langsam ruhiger. Megan ließ sich erschöpft in das untere rechte Bett fallen, währenddessen Susan sich weniger schüchtern als zuvor von Harry mit einer Räuberleiter in das Hochbett helfen ließ. Beide schliefen relativ schnell ein, während Hannah noch im Badezimmer sich die Zähne putzte.

„Auch endlich mal fertig?", fragte Harry mit offensichtlich gespielter Empörung über ihre benötigte Zeit.

„Ja, schließlich muss ich irgendwann auch schlafen. Außerdem gehört morgen das Badezimmer ab Sechs Uhr uns! Andere Regel werden wir morgen früh klären!"

„Weshalb kommt es mir so vor als hättest du vorhin das Schüchterne nur gespielt um einen guten Eindruck zu machen? Weshalb bist du nicht in Slytherin gelandet?"

„Das hättest du wohl gern. Und jetzt hilf mir hoch! Wir habe schließlich noch mindesten 7 Jahre zum Reden!"

„Ja, Mom!", antwortete Harry und wollte ihr mit einer Räuberleiter hochhelfen.

„Das kannst du vergessen! Schau mich an! Ich habe ein NACHTHEMD an! Du könntest… du könntest runter linsen!", brachte sie aufgebracht hervor.

 _Schlau, und wie soll ich ihr sonst hochhelfen? Vielleicht sie hoch zaubern? Wie konnte sie aber in Hufflepuff_ _landen? Ich sollte wohl aber auch nichts sagen… höchstens der Hut weiß von dem allem hier._

„Und wie stellt Ihr euer Weltwunder vor?"

„Geh auf alle Viere und Strecke deinen Rücken nach oben. Starre dazu starr nach unten auf den Boden. Verstanden?"

„Ja…"

 _Das kann sie aber nicht jeden Abend erwarten…_

Einen kurzen Moment später lag Hannah glücklich in ihrem Hochbett und Harry in seinem und ordnete seine heutigen Erfahrungen neu in seiner Bibliothek.

„Du Hannah? Weshalb durfte ich noch einmal gleich nicht oben schlafen?", fragte Harry plötzlich hellwach.

„Frag nicht und schlaf!"

Am nächsten Morgen

Verwirrte starrte Harry an die Decke und versuchte sich zu orientieren, bis ihm plötzlich einfiel wo er war. Echt scheiß Rhythmus, welchen er seit den Vampiren hatte.

 _Man, im ernst? Jetzt wache ich selbst in Hogwarts_ _um Punkt 3:30 auf? Dann fang ich wohl an mit meinem täglichen Workout._

Mit einem gekonnten Blick überprüfte Harry, der an solche Dunkelheit wegen seinem Aufenthalt bei den Vampiren gewöhnt war, ob seine Zimmerkameradinnen noch schliefen. Schließlich konnte man nie wissen.

Wortlos zauberte Harry einen Silencio, sodass er heimlich aus dem Zimmer entkam und startete mit einem Sprint durch Hogwarts.

2 ½ Stunden später stand Harry frisch geduscht in seinem Kleid und fing an zu lesen. Langsam aber sicher wurden auch die anderen Mädchen wach, die sich einer nach der Anderen frisch machten. Kurz vor Sieben setzten sich die vier Zimmerkameraden zusammen in die leere, große Halle, wobei Harry und Megan auf der gegenüber liegende Seite von Hannah und Susan saßen. Man konnte ihre jedoch regelrecht ansehen, wie unangenehm es ihr war.

„Man, kann es nicht was anderes als Brot und Müsli als Frühstück geben? Wollen die Leute hier uns fett machen?", fragte Hannah genervt in Runde, nachdem sie das langweilige, einseitige Buffet auf dem Tisch begutachtet hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass kann man so doch nicht lassen… wie soll ich so meine Form aufrechterhalten?", beschwerte sich Harry, damit endlich ein kleines Gespräch zustande kam.

Sofort erschien ein kleines Lächeln bei dem Gedanken auf Susans Gesicht. Ohne zu zögern stupste Hannah sie leicht an.

„Als ob du irgendetwas machen würdest…"

„Das wäre doch unvorstellbar, nicht wahr? Auf jeden Fall werde ich bis morgen was wegen diesem Problem unternehmen müssen…"

„Was willst du denn dagegen machen? Du kannst ja schlecht dein eigenes Essen kochen…", fragte nun Megan neugierig mit einer schüchternen Stimme.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen!", entgegnete Harry grinsend und überflog die immer noch fast leere Halle nach zwei Rotschöpfen. „Das Essen musste ja immerhin irgendwo herkommen, nicht wahr?"

 _Vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft darauf achten, was die Zwillinge unter GUT verstehen._

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte Harry einen Schatten, den er sofort als seinen leiblichen Vater identifizierte.

„Ah, Harry. Schön, dass du so früh am Morgen bereits hier bist. Ich und deine Mutter haben mit dem Schulleiter geredet über das aufgetretene Missverständnis bei der Häuservergabe."

„Genau! Deshalb werden wir dich einfach später neu einsortieren lassen.", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn in seiner großväterlichen Stimme. Es war eindeutig klar, wer das Steuer in den Händen hielt.

„Ihr wisst, dass dies Verboten ist?", antwortete Harry ohne jegliche Emotionen.

Er wusste genau, was sie planten. Heute Nacht erst hatte er den sprechenden Hut aus den Fängen Dumbledores befreit und da kam halt ein oder ein anderes Gespräch zu Stande. Der Hut sollte schließlich noch eine große Überraschung vollziehen.

„Da musst du dich irren, mein Junge. Schließlich kenne ich als Schulleiter alle Regeln, die die Schule betreffen."

„Wenn das so ist, dann bitte lesen Sie doch das eher dunklere Buch von Salazar Slytherin „Die Gesetze Hogwarts"."

Sofort schoss ein besorgter Blick von Dumbledore zu James. Er habe ihn wohl doch nicht lesen lassen, oder? Dieser schaute ihn jedoch nur verwirrt an.

„Wenn ihr mich erneut durch den sprechenden Hut einsortieren lassen wollt, solltet ihr ihn vielleicht zuerst finden, nicht wahr? Aber dann bin ich natürlich bereit! Und ich glaube, dass ist ein Tisch für die Schüler und nicht für Lehrer. Als würdet ihr Bitte?"

„Ja, natürlich, mein Junge.", antwortete Dumbledore, der seinen Augen nicht glauben wollte, und zog James davon, dessen Blick von reiner Verwirrung sprach.

Langsam schritten die beiden Professoren zum Lehrertisch und ließen sich nieder. Trotzdem spürte Harry ihre Augen sich für eine lange Zeit in seinen Rücken bohren.

 _Dass sie noch nicht versucht haben in mein Gedächtnis einzudringen. Ich habe doch extra so eine tolle falsche Existenz in meinem Gehirn heute Morgen erschaffen…_

„Salazar Slytherin. Dunkle Bücher… Möchtest du uns irgendwas sagen, Potter?", fragte Hannah zuckersüß bedrohlich.

 _Weshalb ist_ _sie so mörderisch? Ich muss echt den Namen Abbott mal durchsuchen_ …

„Schau doch, wir bekommen unsere Stundenpläne!", fiel Megan Harry ins Wort, als dieser irgendeine Antwort entgegnen wollte. Mit einem dankbaren Blick zu Megan nahm er seinen Stundenplan von Professorin Sprout entgegen, die ihrerseits jedoch die schneidbare Stimmung ahnungslos ignorierte. Harry glaubte nicht mehr, sie würde es nicht spüren…

 _Montag: 9:00 – 12:00: Verwandlung (Theorie) (Ravenclaw)13:30 - 16:00:Geschichte der Zauberer (Gryffindor)_

 _Dienstag: 9:00 – 12:00:Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (Grynffindor)13:30 – 16:00:Verwandlung (praktisch) ((Ravenclaw)_

 _Mittwoch: 9:00 – 12:00:Kräuterkunde (Slytherin)frei_

 _Donnerstag: 9:00 – 12:00:Zauberkunst (Slytherin)13:30 – 16:00:Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (Gryffindor)_

 _Freitag: 9:00 – 12:00:Zaubertränke (Gryffindor)13:30 – 16:00:Zauberkunst (Slytherin)20:30 – 24:00:Astronomie_

 _Man, erst am Freitag Zaubertränke? Ich will endlich Severus Life erleben! Bella hat so gestrahlt als sie von seinem wundervollen Umgang mit Kinder erzählt hat…_

Plötzlich wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Hannah seinen Stundenplan ihm aus den Händen riss. „Mist, alles Gleich… Ich dachte zumindest irgendetwas sei anders, dann sind wohl wir alle immer zusammen."

Sofort gaben sich die drei Mädchen ein High Five und zogen Harry, der gerade sich fast überwunden hatte, Müsli zu essen, auf. „Los, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zu Verwandlung komme!"

„Ihr wisst schon, dass es erst acht Uhr ist?", fragte Harry verwirrt, fügte sich jedoch deren Willen.

„Umso mehr Zeit zum Erkunden!", antwortete Susan enthusiastisch. 


	8. the boring life of a school boy

In einem großen Klassenzimmer sammelten sich bereits fünf Minuten vor 9:00 Uhr die aufgeregten Schüler zusammen. In den vorderen Reihen lieferten sich bereits die motivierten Hufflepuffs mit den Ravenclaws eine kleine Schlacht um die besten Plätze. Unnötig zu sagen, dass die Tische in einem U aufgestellt waren, sodass man von jedem Platz aus gut genug sehen konnte.

An der hinteren, linken Ecke des Us saßen Harry und Hannah und genossen gelangweilt die Sicht aus dem Fenster.

 _Ich bin echt gespannt, welches Level für die Erstklässler voraus gesetzt wird. Wenn meine Geschwister gut sein sollten, dann wird dies wohl echt langweilig, aber so viel habe ich schließlich auch noch nicht von ihnen gesehen._

Dieser wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit blauen Augen sich neben ihn niederließ. Harry blickte jedoch lediglich kurz auf und nahm nur ihr Ravenclaw Wappen wahr, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder auf den Tisch ablegte. Welche Schülerin hätte er sonst aus seinem Jahrgang hier auch nicht gekannt? Neben diese setzte sich ein weiteres Mädchen mit dunklerer Haut.

 _Oh, Sue Li. Chinesische Abstammung; reiche Kaufmannsfamilie; da muss ich mir echt mehr Informationen besorgen, wahrscheinlich eine sinnvolle Verbündete..._

In der Zwischenzeit saßen Megan und Susan in den ersten Reihen des Us und beobachteten die versteifte Katze. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie am ersten Tag einen Animagus sehen würden? Deshalb holten sie, wie es sich gehörte, ihren Block und Feder hervor und bereiteten sich seelisch auf den Unterricht vor.

Als alle Schüler ungeduldig auf ihren Stühlen saßen, hörte man einen Jungen aus Ravenclaw zu seinem Freund flüstern: "Was ist das denn für eine erste Stunde? Die Professorin ist jetzt schon zu spät! Und ich dachte, man sollte Respekt für sie zeigen."

Plötzlich knallte die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Genau in diieesem Moment sprang die schwarze Katze von ihrem Pult und verwandelte sich im Flug vor dem Ravenclaw in Professorin McGonnagal.

"Mister Corner! Wir sind hier in meinem Unterricht und wie ich sehe, haben sie keinerlei Augen für ihre Umgebung und zudem keine Geduld! Außerdem hinterfragen Sie an ihrem ersten Tag eine Professorin! Deshalb sagen wir Mal, 10 Punkte von Ravenclaw!"

"Und Potter, in meinem Unterricht wird nicht geschlafen! Weitere 10 Punkte von Hufflepuff!"

 _Sollte ich ihr widersprechen? Ich könnte im Notfall auf meine Magie schwören, aber das würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen... aber wenn ich jedes Mal so viele Punkte verliere, bleibe ich auch nicht im Schatten. Oder ich versuche sie einfach in anderen Fächern zurückzugewinnen. Das ist es wohl..._

"Entschuldigung, Professor McGonnagal."

"Alle die Federn und Notizblöcke heraus! Wir werden anhand Seite 4 das Verwandeln von einem Streichholz in eine Nadel durchgehen!"

...

"Sehr gut, wenn keiner mehr Fragen hat. Fangt an!"

Selbstsicher zog Harry seinen zweiten neuen Zauberstab und verwandelte mit einer schnellen Bewegung sein Streichholz in eine kleine Nadel. Das Loch nicht zu klein um Aufsehen zu erregen, aber nicht zu groß um keine Punkte zu erlangen. Keinen Moment später lag auch vor Hannah eine wunderschöne Nadel, Slyhterin-like. Das Ende der Nadel war ein eingerollter Schlangenschwanz, dessen Mitte das Loch für den Faden bildete. Das interessanteste war jedoch die Spitze der Nadel. Vorne leuchteten zwei rote Augen aus einem winzigen Schlangenkopf, währenddessen die goldene Zunge die Spitze bildete. Insgesamt war das Schaustück jedoch nicht höher als 2mm, perfekt für jeden Gebrauch.

"Angeber!", flüsterte Harry ihr leise ins Ohr.

"Wer's kann, der kann's! Immerhin kann nicht jeder so schlecht wie du sein", entgegnete Hannah mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen.

 _Echt jetzt, weshalb darf ich nicht angeben... warum ist mein erster Plan nur mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen... Aber ich muss schon zugeben, echt keine schlechte Verwandlung. Eine die Dunkle Magie bevorzugt..._

"Ich halte bestimmt auch nur zurück!", antwortete Harry mit einer gespielt-empörten Grimasse. "Schließlich schau dir mal den Rest an, wir zwei sind die einzigen mit denen zwei dort vorne, die es bis jetzt geschafft haben."

Plötzlich hörte er es links von sich krachen und sah gerade noch das Mädchen neben sich erschrocken aufspringen.

"Miss Turpin! Sie sollen etwas verwandeln, nicht das Klassenzimmer hochjagen! Wie konnte jemand wie du nur in Ravenclaw kommen?", fragte McGonnagal mit ihrem ernsten, beschuldigenden Blick.

Was für ein Asi-Move! Bestimmt ist es Zufall, dass sie Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors ist. Dumme zu Dumme, also sollte sie nicht reden. Wobei der Move echt Slytherin listig war, so etwas habe ich eher von Severus erwartet... Jetzt fühlt sie sich eh schlecht.

"Tut mir leid, Professorin McGonnagal, aber ich schaff es einfach nicht!", antwortete Miss Turpin aufgebracht den Tränen nahe.

 _Wahrscheinlich zweifelt sie jetzt schon an ihre Fähigkeiten. Muggelgeboren und alles dazu, was soll man erwarten..._

Plötzlich spürte Harry eine starke Präsenz vor dem Haupttor seines Wüstenschlosses, als McGonnagal antworten wollte. Sofort erstellte er einen kleinen Zettel in seiner Hosentasche auf welchem geschrieben stand: "Hannah, sobald was wichtiges passiert, zwicke mich so fest du kannst, bitte!" Leise flog der Zettel unter der Bank in ihre freie linke Hand. Ohne auf eine Reaktion von ihr zu warten, konzentrierte sich Harry stark darauf auf der Mauer seines Schlosses zu erscheinen.

"Was für eine Ehre, dass der einzige wahre Harry Raphael mich, eine einfache Hofdame, vor dem Schloss empfängt!", prahlte die Stimme eines jungen Mädchens sarkastisch nach oben.

"Oh, hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie es sind, wäre ich jetzt noch im Unterricht, Lady Alice", entgegnete die extrem übertrieben freundliche Stimme Harrys.

"Möchtest du mich nicht herein bitten? Ich habe schließlich mir die Mühe gemacht, die Zeit hier drinnen anzuhalten! Also lass mich zumindest einen Tee trinken!"

Langsam öffneten sich die Sandsteintoren und Harry erblickte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit die Vampirin richtig. Ihr hüftlanges, dunkelrotes Haar wehte in einer kühlenden Meeresbrise. Ihre kurz gelb aufschimmerten Augen musterten Harry amüsiert, während er ihre Lederjacke, an welcher blutgetränkte Messer hingen, und ihre hautenge Jeans begutachtete.

"Früher hattest du echt einen praktischeren Style. Du trägst zwar noch Messer und alles offen mit dir, aber im Ernst? Du möchtest wahrscheinlich Blut trinken und ein WEIßES T-Shirt dazu? Viel Spaß mit diesen Flecken!"

"Du bist echt der einzige, der so etwas als Begrüßung sagt... wenn mich andere Diener zu Gesicht bekommen, fallen sie auf den Boden und küssen diesen, worüber ich gelaufen bin. Möchtest du es nicht auch mal probieren?"

"Nur weil du eine Prinzessin bist? Das ich nicht lache, du bist kein Jahr älter als ich. Also nicht mehr als ein Frischling."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ein Jahr war es bis jetzt her, seitdem Harry mit den Vampiren trainierte. Ein Jahr, seitdem er keinen anderen Kontakt mehr als mit Raphael und Michael hatte. Ein Jahr, seitdem er ausgiebig geschlafen hatte. Ein Jahr, seitdem dieses Höllentraining lief. Und heute war der erste Tag frei._

 _Plötzlich wurde er von einem lauten "Herein!" aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und begutachtete erneut das sich von selbst öffnende Tor. Hölzern Riemen mit Stahl verstärkt. Oft dachte er, wie einfach es doch wäre dieses Tor einzureißen, und trotzdem stand es seit Jahrtausenden. Niemanden wagte es nur zu berühren..._

 _Sofort trat Harry in die Mitte des Thronsaales und fiel auf die Knie. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er vor jemanden niederknien musste. Trotzdem hasste er das Gefühl, obwohl es sich auch manchmal gut anfühlte, einfach alle Sorgen in die Hand einer anderen Person zu legen..._

 _Leise hallte der Aufprall seiner Knie auf dem schwarzen Felsen durch den ganzen Saal. Mit gesenktem Blick wartete er darauf, angesprochen zu werden._

 _"Du bist also Harry Pettigrew Potter. Lebst bereits ein Jahr unter Vampiren und sprichst noch kein einziges Wort. Hältst dich aus unserer Stadt hinaus. Aus unserem Leben."_

 _Als die Stimme erlöschte, herrschte wieder eisige Stille. Harry wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass er nur antworten durfte, wenn er vom König persönlich aufgerufen wurde. Lord Tursus_

 _"Ja, so ist es", antwortete er daher selbstsicher._

 _Sofort spürte er verschiedene Augen auf sich, die von Mitleid sprachen. Er hatte davor nicht einmal gespürt, dass in diese Richtungen Vampire standen..._

 _"Ah, ah, ah. Scheint als müssten wir Raphael bestrafen. Er hat dich wohl nicht ganz in unsere Sitten eingewiesen. Ich glaube, das war jetzt ein Fehler zu viel von ihm. Findest du nicht, Harry? Erst nimmt er dich gegen meinen Wunsch auf, dann lehrt er dich gegen meinen Wunsch und dann lehrt er dir nicht einmal meine Sitten? Ich bin nicht grundlos Lord der westlichen Vampirsstaaten!"_

 _"Dann breche ich jetzt wohl wieder eine Sitte von dir, aber sehe dies bitte nicht als Mangel an Respekt an. Und wenn, dann beschere die Strafe über mich und nicht über Raphael, bitte. Zudem ist es nicht Raphael, der diesen Fehler beging. Mein Vater hatte ihm einst sein Leben gerettet, so eine Schuld kann man nicht einfach so begleichen, deshalb hat er mich aufgenommen. Er sah es als seine Verpflichtung. Und immerhin habe ICH deine Sitten gebrochen und nicht er, deshalb vollziehe die Strafe über mich!"_

 _Nach außen schaute Lord Tursus ihn emotionslos an, innerlich war er jedoch sogar ein bisschen beeindruckt. Mit acht oder neun Jahren liefert er sich freiwillig einer Strafe aus um einen Freund, einen Meister zu beschützen? Zudem hat er den Mut ihm seine Meinung zu sagen? Den Mut seine Sitten wissentlich zu brechen? Er könnte später einen mächtigen Verbündeten abgeben... oder einen schrecklichen Feind._

 _"Prinzessin Alice? Hiermit befehle ich dir im Namen des Königreiches, bringe diesen Knappen aus meinen Augen und lehre ihm die Sitten unseres Volkes, unsere Sprache und bestrafe ihn nach seinen Fehlern angemessen. Den Respekt, den Raphael mir verweigert hat, werden wir ihm gütig sprechen und ihm lediglich nicht mitteilen, dass Harry Pettigrew Potter ab sofort jede freie Minute, die er nicht trainiert, mit Prinzessin Alice verbringen muss."_

 _Leise hörte man nur ein missmutiges Schnauben, wer würde denn schon gerne ein Kind Babysitten? Aber zumindest gab es Frischblut..._

 _FLASHBACK ENDE!_

"Und trotzdem war ich es, die dir die Sitten beibringen musste. Die dir beibrachte zu schreiben und zu reden?"

"Du hörst dich an, als wärst du meine Mutter. Wer weiß, ob ich jemals wieder in Westvampirisch schreiben werde. Vielleicht Stichpunkte, aber sonst? Aber kommen wir zum Thema. Was bringt mir die Ehre?"

"Darf ich als Prinzessin keine kleinen Freundschaftsbesuche machen?"

"Genauso wahrscheinlich steigt Aphrodite nur mit einem Mann ins Bett um Wort wörtlich nur zu schlafen."

"Du mich auch... mit den neuen Gesetzen des Zauberministeriums sind wir jetzt dunkle Wesen. Du weißt schon...", weiter kam sie jedoch nicht.

"Also bist du wirklich nur zu mir gekommen, weil die magischen Frischblutreserven leer gehen? Als Prinzessin bist du immer noch zu steif um Muggelblut zu trinken..."

"Ich trinke doch kein Blut von ekligen Muggeln! Schau sie dir an, sie fressen in Fett gebadete Kartoffeln! Einfach nur IGITT!"

"Wie lange hältst du es noch durch?", fragte Harry seufzend.

"Wenn ich zwei große Dosen bekomme, reicht es, sagen wir: Heute Abend, Mitte Oktober und Mitte November? Weihnachten kommst du ja zu Besuch, oder?"

"Mmh, denke schon. Und wo willst du dich treffen? Jetzt sage nicht, bei deinem Clan. Denn wenn ich die Schutzrunen übertrete, wird der Direktor benachrichtigt. Vielleicht bringe ich dir dann auch bis Zehn zählen bei!"

"Keine Sorge. Folge einfach den Pfad in den "Verbotenen Wald"… mmh, was für ein dummer Name... Auf jeden Fall kommst du nach so drei Stunden an die Runengrenze, aber kurz davor ist ein riesiger See. See ya!"

Plötzlich und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten verpuffte die Vampirin mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und ignorierte Harrys Anspielung komplett. Als Harry kurz die Zeit ab rief, fluchte er. Sie hatte ihn hereingelegt! Die Zeit lief weiter! Man muss wirklich alles selbst machen! Weshalb vertraute er ihr überhaupt?

Sofort entsprang er seinem Gedächtnis und öffnete erneut seine bereits offenen Augen und starrte direkt in die Augen von Hannah. Diese zuckte zusammen als Leben zurück in den Körper fuhr.

"Ich wollte dich gerade zwicken, weil die Stunde gleich vorbei ist. Aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich... keine Ahnung was das war. Aber echt gruselig... Brings mir bei!", berichtete Hannah aufgeregt.

"You're kidding, right?", brachte er jedoch lediglich hervor. 

"Ihr wisst, dass wir sicher zu spät kommen?", fragte Megan aufgebracht, während sie zusammen mit Hannah, Susan und Harry Richtung Geschichtsklassenzimmer rannten. Zumindest hofften sie, dass es dort liegt. Harry hatte sich bis jetzt auch noch nicht die Zeit nehmen können, um Lupins Karte auszutesten.

"Ich habe mich nicht zum dritten Mal heute für 30 Minuten fertig gemacht, also liegt es wohl an mir", antwortete Harry sarkastisch, weil er ein kleines bisschen genervt war von drei pubertierende Mädchen überall mit hingeschleppt zu werden. Na gut, nicht überall hin, zumindest noch nicht mit auf die Toilette.

"Schnell, da vorne ist das Klassenzimmer! Und du bist auch kein Mädchen, du verstehst das nicht!", entgegnete Susan außer Atem.

Sofort gingen sie durch die bereits geöffnete Tür und ließen sich auf die einzigen freie Plätze nieder, die in der ersten Reihe lagen. Erst dann bemerkten sie den Fehler. Kein Lehrer beschwerte sich darüber, dass sie zu spät waren. Die Gryffindors redeten alle durcheinander mitten im Unterricht. Okay, da war zwar nicht daran falsch, aber gut... Aber vor allem bemerkten sie die dauerhaft langweilig leiernde Stimme des Geistes hinter dem Pult. Professor Binns.

„Wollen wir uns das wirklich antun?", fragte Megan nach fünf Minuten Geleier über die Koboldkriege.

„Wir könnten zusammen Verwandlungshausaufgaben machen, wenn ihr Lust habt", schlug Susan vor.

„Ja, oder wir gehen hinaus zum See und reden dort ein bisschen", entgegnete Hannah schlagartig, da sie keinerlei Lust auf Hausaufgaben hatte.

„Wie sehr mich diese Entscheidung schmerzt, stimme ich wohl oder übel Hannah zu. Wollt ihr wirklich hier drinnen bleiben? Es wäre immer noch über eine Stunde!", fügte Harry hinzu.

Kurze Zeit darauf lagen alle vier in der Wiese vor dem See und sonnten sich in der warmen Septembersonne. Als das Gespräch zwischen den drei Mädchen langsam aber sicher Richtung Mode umschwenkte, ließ Harry langsam die Müdigkeit über sich kommen. 

Der Dienstagmorgen begann für Harry wie jeder anderer Tag mit einem ausgiebigen Training. Dieses Mal jedoch verschwand er nicht zurück in sein Zimmer um sein Bild aufrecht zu erhalten, sondern nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche auf direktem Weg in die Küche. Nachdem er kurz seine Magie den Flur entlang gestreckt hatte, den George ihm genannte hatte, erkannte er auch sofort den Eingang. Für diesen Einblick konnte ihn jedoch nichts vorbereiten.

In dem Moment, als Harry in die Küche eintrat, verstummte und erstarrte jedes Wesen. Jeder einzelne Hauself starrte ihn aus zwei großen, runden Augen an.

Geschockt, was Harry nun tun sollte, fing er einfach an zu reden.

„Ich weiß, dass dieser Ort Schülern und vor allem Erstklässlern nicht bekannt ist. Aber wenn ihr wirklich nicht in der Lage seid ein gesundes Frühstück ins Angebot zu nehmen, werde ich selbst hier für mich kochen."

Als wäre das Eis gebrochen, ging sofort wieder jeder Hauself seiner Arbeit nach und bereitete das Frühstückbuffet vor. Nur ein älterer Aussehender mit langem Bart schritt auf ihn zu.

„Was denken Sie sich um fünf Uhr Fünfzig in unsere Küche einzumarschieren und zu behaupten, wir seien nicht in der Lage ein gesundes Frühstück vorzubereiten?", krächzte dieser ihn mit seiner unfreundlichen Stimme an.

„Was ich mir denke… Was denke ich mir bloß… Genau! Da war es wieder! Ich möchte nicht eins eurer verwöhnten fetten Reinblutkinder sein! Ihr seid eine Schule für Magie und sorgt persönlich dafür, dass sie vor jedem Turnier, dadurch das sie auf die Plattform laufen, wegen Atemnot aufgeben müssen! Wenn ihr so euren Herren dient, verschwindet aus meinen Augen!"

Das war der Sprengpunkt. Zu behaupten, dass Hauselfen ihren Herren etwas Schlechtes wollen würde. So etwas konnten sie sich nicht gefallen lassen.

„Jetzt halten sie sich Mal nichts vor!", brauste er, währenddessen er seinen Zeigefinger Harry in die Brust stieß. „Sie sind nur ein kleiner Elfjähriger Zauberer, was wollen Sie von Kampf und Erfahrung und vor allem Ernährung wissen? Und unterstellen Sie mir nie wieder, dass ich meinen Herren hintergehe, sonst wird es böse für Sie enden."

Harry nahm einen kleinen Schritt zurück um dem Finger zu entgehen und wusste, entweder gewänne er sich einen Verbündeten oder einen Feind fürs Leben.

„Da stimme ich dir zu. Es ist nicht das freundlichste von mir hier herein zu platzen und euch zu beleidigen. Aber ihr habt euch Hogwarts und damit ihren Schülern verschrieben, diese zu beschützen und für sie zu sorgen, weshalb hört ihr dann auf Dumbledore und nur auf ihn? Ihr denkt, dass ihr die Einzigen seid, die dienen müssen, nicht? Aber was kann ein einfacher elfjähriger Junge schon wissen. Er versteht nicht einmal, was dienen bedeutet oder wie man kocht."

„Behaupte noch einmal, dass wir Dumbledore hinterher rennen und du bist ein toter Mann!", drohte der Hauself nun leise und gefasst.

„Noch einmal behaupten. Mmh. Weshalb willst du mich den raus werfen? Nicht weil Dumbledore es verordnet hat, dass alle Schüler unter der dritten Klasse Eintritt verwehrt bleibt? Früher wäre dies kein Problem gewesen! Oder ist es wegen deines Stolzes als Diener? Dir bleibt nichts anderes mehr, vertrau mir, ich weiß, wie es ist zu dienen. Nur weil jeder Hauself sich verbindet, denkst du, du müssest das auch?"

„Richtet Station 107 wieder her! Wir haben ein neues Mitglied hier willkommen zu heißen!", befahl der Hauself mit fester Stimme. „Und nun zu dir, wie heißt du, junger Mann?"

„Harry Pettigrew Potter. Entschuldigt bitte mein Benehmen Euch gegenüber, aber irgendwie wollte ich zu Ihnen vordringen."

„Mach dir nichts daraus, er ist und bleibt ein Dickkopf!", erklang hinter ihm eine freundliche, helle Frauenstimmen. „Wobei Dumbledore bei ihm ein heikles Thema ist."

...

Es war bereits kurz nach 7:30, als Harry sich an dem Hufflepuff Tisch neben Megan erneut nieder ließ. Sofort spürte er die fragenden Augen der anderen Mädchen, die gerade ein einfaches Müsli aßen.

„Sieht aber echt lecker aus, euer Müsli!", schnitt Harry die Anderen ab, bevor sie ihn fragen konnten, wo er war.

Verwirrt schauten sie ihn an, bis endlich sich Susan zu Wort meldete: „Wo warst du denn heute Morgen und was hast du gemacht? Die Jungs haben dich auch nicht gesehen, selbst dieses Slytherinmädchen war da und hat nach dir gefragt."

Als Antwort zog Harry lediglich seinen Zauberstab und tippte dreimal auf den Tisch. Plötzlich erschien vor ihm einen großen Teller mit Blättersalat verfeinert durch Radieschen und Tomaten. Rechts von diesem erschien ein Glas O-Saft und links von diesem eine kleine Schüssel mit Obstsalat.

„Frage beantwortet?"

„Morgen bitte zwei Portionen!", entgegnete Megan enthusiastisch.

„Drei", fügte sofort Susan hinzu. Was darauf folgte, war klar.

„Vier und keine einzige weniger!", drohte Hannah mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Harry seine neuen Kochkünste so bald verschiedenen Damen zur Kost anbieten durfte… musste. Aber trotzdem ging dieses gesamte Schauspiel an allen bis auf dem Hufflepuff Tisch unbemerkt vorbei. Aber als ob Langweiler Langweiler verraten würden. 

Der erste Freitag in diesem Schuljahr nahte und so freute sich Harry endlich Severus Snape Live zu erleben. Er erwartete regelrecht, dass Severus zuerst seine Geschwister nieder machen oder bloßstellen würde, sodass anschließend auch er, da er ein Potter war, angegriffen wäre. Darauf hatte er sich aber bereits vorbildlich vorbereitet.

Ansonsten verlief die Woche für ihn ziemlich ereignislos. Einen von dunklen Magie tropfenden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer, der nur stotterte. Langweiliges Gelaber über Pflanzen, die einen irgendwann umbringen können und zudem ein Halbkobold, der irgendetwas gegen Malfoy hatte. Nicht zu vergessen eine Vampirin, die einen bis auf den letzten Tropfen Blut aussaugen wollte und zudem ihren Teil der Abmachung nicht erfüllt hatte. Folglich konnte es nur noch besser werden!

So kam es, dass Harry am Freitagmorgen zusammen mit Hannah an einem Tisch in diesem Unterricht saß. Beide hatten bereits die nötigen Materialien zur Hand gelegt, und warteten nur noch auf den Professor.

Genau in diesem Moment, als die Uhr 9:00 Uhr schlagen würde, knallte die Tür hinter einem herein eilenden Severus Snape zu. Sein Umhang wehte in einem nicht existierenden Wind hinter ihm her.

 _Lustig, dass seine Haare nicht wehen, der Anblick wäre bestimmt was wert._

Vorne am Pult angekommen drehte er sich ruckartig um und las alle Namen vor, bis er bei Rose und Adam Potter ankam.

„Ah, unsere Berühmtheiten Rose und Adam, die Kinder, die überlebten! Ich verneige mich vor eurem einzigartigen Können!"

Harry beobachtete, wie sofort auf den Gesichtern seiner Geschwister ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien. Ob James seine Kinder nicht gewarnt hatte? Diese Beiden sahen auf jeden Fall nur die Möglichkeit für sich zu prahlen.

„Genau! Wenn sie wollen, können wir Ihnen in Zaubertränke auch ein paar Tipps geben."

Obwohl Harry versuchte sein Husten zu unterdrücken, er wollte es einfach zu sehr…

„Lach nicht, Muggel!", zischte Rose sofort. „Nur weil du dich hier noch nicht zurechtfindest!"

Man konnte es Severus Snape regelrecht ansehen, wie verwirrt er war. Er wusste zwar, dass die Potters angeblich ihren Sohn weg gegeben hatten, aber er dachte nicht für solange. Dass er selbst von seinen Geschwister Muggel genannt wurde... Reinblütisches Benehmen… Aber immer hin war er ein Potter, also hatte er es verdient!

„Dann habt ihr bestimmt nichts dagegen euer Können auf die Probe zu stellen, nicht? Also eine leichte Frage für den Anfang. Wo finden wir eine Bezoar?"

Sofort schoss aus der ersten Reihe die Hand von Granger hoch, die ziemlich selbstzufrieden schaute.

Professor Snape ignorierte sie jedoch und schaute die zwei ahnungslosen Schüler an.

„Wolltet ihr mir nicht helfen bei irgendwas? Ziemlich große Worte für zwei Zwerge. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja samstags Abend beim Zauberkessel putzen helfen?"

Beiden verging sofort das zuvor noch leicht da gewesene Grinsen und schauten ihn Hass erfüllt an.

 _Es schien als hätte James Ihnen doch einiges erzählt. Selbst dran schuld._

„Naja, zwei Dummköpfe schon einmal rausgefädelt. Potter? Wissen Sie die Antwort?"

Harry musste wirklich innerlich mit sich kämpfen, wollte er Snape in einen kochenden Kessel verwandeln oder ihn als Verbündeten erobern? Am Ende entschloss er sich für beides, aber wahrscheinlich einen längeren Weg.

„Schwer zu beantworten. Ich kenne einfach zu viele Orte um einen Bezoar zu besorgen. Das einfachste wäre wahrscheinlich Dumbledore zu fragen oder ihren Vorrat zu plündern. Vielleicht auch lieber in der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse… Warten Sie, Sir! Ich habe es! Wir müssen einfach den Ziegenstall ihrer Großmutter überfallen! Die Prince Manor dürfte doch gar nicht so weit entfernt liegen, nicht?", beantwortete Harry seine Antwort mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Bei diesen Worten zuckte lediglich durch Snapes Augen ein leichtes Funkeln, eine Mischung aus Verärgerung, Misstrauen und Amüsement. Sonst blieb seiner Körper eine einzige Maske, wobei Harry sich sicher war. Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt.

Die Meisten hatten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gewusst, dass Snape aus der Familie Prince stammte, geschweige denn, eine Großmutter hatte. Trotzdem konnten einige Gryffindors ihr Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, genauso wie einige Hufflepuffs.

„Scherze auf Kosten eines Lehrers, Potter. Das Sie sich so etwas erlauben!", trotzdem funkelten seine Augen amüsiert. „Daher sagen wir Mal, zehn Punkte von Hufflepuff für die mehr oder weniger sinnvolle Antwort. Zudem wirst du heute Abend nachsitzen!"

„Ja, Sir! Aber wissen Sie, dass wir heute Abend Astronomie haben?"

„Nach der Stunde sollen alle Potters hier bleiben."

Und so fing Snape wieder erneut an, die Namen fertig aufzurufen, sodass sie anschließend mit einem einfachen Trank beginnen konnte.

Die ganze Stunde über arbeitete Harry ruhig mit Hannah zusammen, währenddessen beobachtete Professor Snape heimlich Hannah und Harry. Das Einzige interessante war die von einem Gryffindor herbeigeführte Explosion.

…

„Rose und Adam Potter! Ihr werdet morgen Abend um 17 Uhr hier antanzen und die Kessel der älteren Slytherins ausspülen. Verstanden?"

„Sie wissen, dass Dumbledore dies nicht zulassen wird?", fragte Adam selbstsicher.

Snape ging leicht in die Knie um seinen Kopf an Adams Ohr zu bewegen und flüsterte ihm so ins Ohr: „Weißt du, ich verrate dir jetzt ein Geheimnis. Dumbledore ist nicht allmächtig, genauso wenig wie dein Vater."

„Wage es nicht dich über Dumbledore zu erheben, du Todesser!"

„Ah, ein regelrechter Schmeichler. Weitere 20 Punkte von Gryffindor und raus, bevor wir es wöchentlich machen!"

Mit einem letzten Hass erfüllten Blick eilten die Adam und Rose hinaus und schlugen die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Und jetzt zu dir, Potter."

Das war der Moment, auf den Harry gewartet hatte. Alleine mit Severus. In einer abgedunkelten Kammer. Ohne Zeugen…

„Wie waren deine Muggelerfahrungen?"

Geschockt, jede andere Frage erwartet zu haben, antwortete er: „Einzigartig gut, denn sie sind einfacher auswechselbar wie Hauselfen."

„Du weißt, dass ich bei so einer Einstellung sofort zu Dumbledore gehen müsste, also überlege dir doch, was du zu sagen hast.

„Ah, stimmt doch! Aber möchten Sie nicht lieber zu ihrem Lord rennen? Wie aber zuvor gesagt, ich habe heute Abend Astronomie, also kann ich ihrem Wunsch nicht nachkommen. Und ich fand, dass ihre Worte zu Adam ihre Meinung von Dumbledore ziemlich gut dargestellt hat."

„Ich werde dich für Astronomie freistellen und ich rate dir keine Anspielungen zu machen, bei denen du nicht weißt, in welche Richtung sie los gehen.", drohte Snape mit einer einschüchternde Stimme, aber trotzdem beeindruckt, dass Harry ihn gehört hatte.

„Deine zweite Frage. Weshalb bereust du es?", fragte Harry offensichtlich unbeeindruckt.

„Bereue was?", entgegnete er, während Verwirrung in seinen Augen spiegelte.

„Ihre zweite Frage an die Potters. Den Tod von Lily Potter."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass deine Mutter noch lebt, und du bist auch ein Potter"

Zum Glück konnte Snape den geschockten Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht verschleiern, dass wirklich jemand seine Worte die richtige Meinung zu ordnen konnte.

„Aber nicht mehr, wie du sie kanntest, oder? Mir wurde erzählt wie sie war, und jetzt sehe ich ja, wie sie ist. Aus einem Engel wurde ein Schwein…", erklang die traurige Stimme Harrys, wobei Snape sich nicht sicher war, ob sie echt oder gefälscht war. „Und nennen Sie sie nicht meine Mutter!"

In diesem Moment wusste er nicht, wie er sich fühlen sollte, traurig wegen Lily? Verwirrt oder misstrauisch wegen Harry? Genervt wegen den Potters?

„Nehmen Sie heute Abend einfach in Astronomie teil, Potter. Entlassen!" 


	9. the secont but not least

EEs war Punkt 3:30 Uhr, als Harry am folgenden Tag nach Astronomie aufwachte. Sie hatten angefangen Namen von Sternkonstellationen auswendig zu lernen, ziemlich langweilig, wenn man nicht wüsste, dass verschiedene Konstellationen besondere Eigenschaften bei Runenmustern hervorbrachten. Dies war auch der Grund, weshalb Harry überhaupt sich die Mühe gemacht hatte die Namen zu lernen, in Westvampirisch, und jetzt fing alles von vorne an in der langweiligen Sprache namens Englisch.

In frühen Jahren hatte Harry gelernt, dass es keinen Unterschied zwischen Wochenende und Alltagstagen gibt. An jedem Tag wird trainiert und gelernt. Aus diesem Grund heraus stieg er ausnahmsweise todmüde auf und startete seine Morgenroutine. Nachdem er diese innerhalb von zwei Stunden vollendet hatte, begab er sich nach einem ausgiebigen Bad in die Eulerei. Sofort landete auf seinen zwei ausgestreckten Armen eine schneeweiße und eine pechschwarze Eule. Hedwig, die junge, schneeweiße Eule, ein Geschenk der Familie Greengrass zu ihrem Abschied, knabberte anmutig an seinem Ohr, währenddessen Hacon ihn aus zwei großen Augen anstarrte.

„Okay, gut! Du hast mich erwischt!", gab Harry fröhlich zu und holte eine Packung mit Eulenleckerli heraus, auf die sich beide sofort stürzten. Glücklich beobachtete Harry diese, bevor er sich seinem noch leeren Papier zu wand. Es wurde Zeit, dass er wieder ein paar Briefe schrieb.

Liebe Mom, lieber Dad,

die erste Woche ist um und ich lebe noch frei von jeglichen Manipulationen. Sie haben noch nichts versucht um mich richtig zurückzugewinnen, trotzdem soll ich heute um 13 Uhr neu sortiert werden. In Gryffindor.

Wenn wir schon bei Häusern sind, kann nur sagen: „Ich habe es euch gesagt!" Wie gewünscht wurde ich in Hufflepuff einsortiert in ein schönes vierer Zimmer mit drei bezauberten Mädchen. Würdest du bitte aufhören mich auszulachen? Ihr wisst, wen ich meine, jedoch werde ich keine Namen nennen, ihr wisst wieso. Irgendwo sollte ich vielleicht noch sagen, dass es mir gut geht und ich Freunde gefunden habe, falls es euch überhaupt interessiert. Schließlich haben wir uns nur selten in den letzten drei Jahren gesehen.

Dad, trotzdem noch einmal danke für deine Warnung und ich kann nur sagen, ich bin dran und werde ihn zu Rede stellen.

Mom, ich vermisse dich und trotzdem muss ich dich erneut enttäuschen. Ich werde an Weihnachten nur relativ wenig Zeit Zuhause verbringen können, sobald ich die Anderen abgehängt habe. Es wäre passend zu sagen, dass ein Mädchen meine Interessen geweckt hat.

Vater, du hast mich gelehrt, dass einige Arten von Menschen besser als andere sind. Niemand zwingt dich, deine Meinung zu ändern, doch ich sehe die Welt nicht mehr in dieser Farbe, sondern in meiner. (Du hast Recht, hiermit möchte ich dir sagen, dass du falsch liegst.)

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

HPP

P.s. Schickt mir meinen Zauberstab per Hacon, please.

Zufrieden, dass er seinen ersten Brief in relativ kurzer Zeit vollendet hatte, fing er sofort mit dem Zweiten an. Er hoffte jedoch, dass er nicht zu hart zu seinen Eltern war. Zuerst musste er dennoch wissen, wie sie im Krieg stehen würden.

Lieber Raphael,

es ist bereits so viel Zeit vergangen, seitdem ich dich gesehen habe und es schmerzt zusagen wie sehr du mir fehlst. Du bist wie ein Zweiter Vater für mich geworden und ich freue bald auf unser Wiedersehen. Weihnachten werde ich erneut eure West-Vamprischer-Distrikt unsicher machen und somit bei dir vorbeikommen.

Die ehrenwerte Prinzessin Alice konnte wieder einmal nicht ihre Vereinbarung halten, deshalb bitte ich dich um einen Gefallen. Könntest du für mich bitte die Familie Abbott nachschauen? Die Verwandtschaft zieht sich bis in die Tiefe Italiens zurück, mehr weiß ich leider nicht.

Ich hoffe dir geht es in deinem feinen Heim mit deinem Lehrling zusammen gut und mit genauso schönen Grüßen verabschiede mich schon.

HR

P.s. Es kommt mir bis heute immer noch komisch vor als Herr Raphael angesprochen zu werden in Eurer Welt, nur weil ich unter dir gelernt habe.

Zu faul aufzustehen, rutschte Harry mit dem Rücken an die Wand und ließ sich glücklich dagegen sinken. Sechs Stunden bevor er mit diesen Vollidioten zurechtkommen musste. Während sich beide Eulen einen Brief an das Bein binden ließen, kuschelten sie sich auf Harrys Schoß. Immer noch müde schlief er mit seinen beiden Eulen erneut ein.

Wenige Stunden später wachte er von einer nähernden Gruppe auf. Fitter als zuvor fiel Harry auf, dass seine Briefe bereits auf dem Weg sind. Vielleicht würden sie eine große Show am Montag machen, wenn jeder sie sehen konnte?

Aus seiner Ecke aufblickend erkannte er die ganze Slytherin Crew. Malfoy und seine Bodyguards, seine bestätigende Puppe und in einem kleinen Abstand Tracey und… Daphne. Wütende Mädchen tun sehr weh.

Malfoy bewegte sich zuerst ohne Harry zu bemerken auf eine braune Eule zu und band dieser einen Brief ums Bein. Tracey tat es ihm ähnlich, doch nicht ohne Harry zu bemerken. Er konnte es nicht zu ordnen, aber er glaubte in ihrem Blick Mitleid zu erkennen.

„Elio, wieso hast du mich noch einmal ignoriert?", fragte sie ruhig und drohend, während sie langsam auf ihn zu kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

„I- i- ich habe dich nicht ignoriert, bl- bloß…", versuchte Harry so schnell wie möglich herauszubekommen. Egal wie stark jemand war, was bringt dies ihm, wenn der Gegner niemand ist, den man verletzen möchte? Oder hat er sie dadurch bereits verletzt?

„Es tut mir leid.", antwortete Harry nun wieder gefasst. Was wäre, wenn er sie wirklich verletzt hatte?

„Vielleicht, aber lieber sichergehen, nicht wahr, Elio?", fragte Daphne zuckersüß. In diesem Moment waren nur diese zwei in der Eulerei, niemand anderes, so schien es ihnen zumindest. Plötzlich flog ein Lichtstrahl aus Daphnes Zauberstab direkt auf Harry.

Das habe ich jetzt ich wohl verdient… ausharren und hoffen.

Dies war auch der Grund, warum Harry keinerlei Dodge-Anstanden machte. Er wusste, er hatte es verdient. Der Strahl traf und Harry schaute geschockt herab. Seine Robe hatte einen großen Riss quer über die Brust, an welcher Stelle die Robe sich langsam rot färbte. Ein Cutting Fluch. Schwach ausgeführt, wodurch keine wirkliche Gefahr fürs Leben entsteht, aber trotzdem einige schöne Schmerzen hervorbringt.

„Ich habe es verstanden, Daphne. Sag deine Bedingung.", erklang Harrys beruhigte Stimme und wusste genau, dass sie jetzt irgendetwas fordern würde.

„Siehst du? War doch gar nicht so schwer.", antwortete Daphne zufrieden. „Im Zug hast du doch noch geprallt bei uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, oder nicht? Dann möchte ich dich dort mindestens drei Mal wöchentlich sehen. Also darfst du mir dort nicht aus dem Weg gehen!"

„Okay, okay! Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, vernachlässige niemals Daphne Greengrass, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist."

„Dann können wir gleich ein bisschen Zeit zusammen verbringen, nicht wahr?", fragte Tracey, durch welche Harry und Daphne bemerkten, dass jeder der Gruppe diesen Umgang gesehen hatte.

„Niemand. Wird. Hiervon. Reden.", drohte Daphne mit einem eisernen Blick.

„Warum? Sorgen deine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, Ice Princess?", fragte Draco, der durch Daphnes Blick sofort zum Schweigen gebracht wurde und schwer schluckte. Sofort fügte er hinzu: „Lass uns alle in die Bibliothek gehen und Zaubertrankhausaufgaben machen. Mein Patenonkel wird sonst noch böse mit mir."

…

Es war bereits kurz vor 13 Uhr, als Harry sich verabschiedete und in McGonagall Büro hereinplatze. Diese saß hinter ihrem Pult und vor diesem saßen James Potter und Dumbledore. „Noch nie etwas von Manieren gehört, Junge?", zischte James seinen Sohn im Blute an.

Harry zuckte kurzer Hand zusammen und schaute auf seine Muggleuhr. Schließlich würde er bei Junge früher doch Schläge bekommen von den Dursleys: „Natürlich, Vater. Lediglich dachte ich, ich wäre genau um 13 Uhr hier erwünscht und sah es deswegen nicht notwendig zu klopfen. Entschuldigt, bitte."

Dumbledore ergriff das Wort, während James Potter wegen der freundlichen Antwort ihn geschockt anstarrte. Vielleicht hatte er aber die Worte erkannt. Genau die Worte, die Petunia sagte, als Lily James das erste Mal mit nach Hause brachte, als sie in Lilys Zimmer hinein geplatzt war, währenddessen beide sich für ein Fest fertigmachten, umzogen. „Wie du bereits weißt, gab es einen Fehler bei deiner Sortierung. Aus diesem Grund werden wir dich heute noch einmal mit dem Hut einsortieren lassen. Einverständnis haben wir natürlich schon von deinem Erziehungsberechtigen, nicht wahr, Lord Potter?"

„Natürlich!", brachte James nur schnell heraus.

„In diesem Falle liegt bereits ein Problem vor, Direktor. Um eine neue Sortierung zu beantragen, benötigt ihr das Einverständnis meiner Hausleiterin und ich bezweifle, dass ihr sie habt. Im Falle, dass sie diesem hier zugestimmt haben sollte, würde sie trotzdem vor Ort sein müssen bei der Durchführung."

„Diesem bin ich mir natürlich bewusst, Harry. Deswegen wollte ich sie gerade holen lassen, McGonagall, würden Sie bitte?", rettete Dumbledore sich selbst.

Das zweite Mal Harry. Ich weiß nicht, was ich schlimmer finden soll… Harry betont, dass wir auf einer näheren Basis wären, aber wenn er mich Potter nennen sollte, würde es meine Nähe zu den Vollidioten des Lichtes betonen…

Professorin McGonagall bewegte sich widerstrebend Richtung Tür und bedachte Harry mit einem Bösen Blick. War das jetzt etwa seine Schuld?

Dies war nun der erste Moment, in dem Harry sich den Raum im hellen begutachtete. An den Wänden hingen Regale mit Unterrichtsstoff für Verwandlung, aber genauso Bilder von vergangenen Verwandlungslehrern, die sich diesen Beruf als Lebensweg gesetzt haben. Diese Personen begutachteten misstrauisch Harry. Sie fühlten an ihrer Magie, dass es derselbe war, der den Hut hier her verbannt hatte. Auf dem Pult der Professorin lagen zudem Unterlagen, auf welchen der sprechende Hut persönlich saß. Vielleicht bildete Harry sich dies auch nur ein, aber der Hut schaute zufrieden mit sich selbst aus.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Direktor Dumbledore?", fragte Professorin Sprout, die gerade in der Tür erschien und dadurch Professorin McGonagall aus ihrem eigenen Büro hinaus sperrte, mit einem träumerischen Blick.

„Wissen Sie, bei Harrys Sortierung, einem Schüler aus ihrem Haus, kam leider einen Fehler vor. Er sollte eigentlich nicht dort einsortiert werden. Deshalb haben wir eine Neusortierung anordnen lassen. Um diese jedoch durchzuführen, benötigen wir Ihre Erlaubnis und ihr Dasein vor Ort."

Auf diese Worte hinweg musterte Professorin Sprout sichtlich abwesend, was Harry jedoch bezweifelte, ihn. Hinter ihrem träumerischen Blick glaubte Harry zu sehen, dass sie die Pros und Cons von ihm abwägte. War er ihr den Ärger wert?

Es waren keine 2 Sekunden vergangen, seitdem Dumbledore geantwortet hatte. „Ich verstehe natürlich ihre Sorge um diesen jungen Mann, aber möchte er überhaupt das Haus wechseln?"

„Natürlich möchte er nach Gryffindor, wer denn nicht?", antwortete James, der wieder gefasst wirkte. Trotzdem wirkten seine Worte aufbrausend.

„Harry, mein Lieber. Möchtest du neu einsortiert werden oder lieber bei deinen Freunden bleiben?", fragte Professorin Sprout mütterlich.

Scheint als wäre ich es ihr Wert. Möchte sie ihr Geheimnis nicht verlieren, oder weiß sie etwas? Aber weshalb gibt sie Dumbledore dann Angriffsfläche? Wobei… Daphne hat den Schutz der Slytherins und Hannah kann sich sehr gut verteidigen. Melan und Susan sind auch immer bei ihr. Lassen wir das Spiel beginnen.

„Nein, Madam!", schluchzte Harry und brach in die Knie zusammen. Sofort liefen Tränen seinem Gesicht herunter, welches er in seinen Händen vergrub.

Professorin Sprout ging auf ihn zu und streichelte ihm mütterlich über den Rücken, als niemand, nicht einmal sein Vater, versuchte ihn zu trösten. In diesem Moment erkannte sie einen großen Teil des Schauspiels. Erneute Manipulationen Dumbledores.

Alles war viel Größer, als sie es erwartete. Wollte sie sich wirklich mit jedem anderen anlegen? Nicht mehr neutral im Krieg bleiben? Wobei war Harry wirklich ein Gegner, oder noch nur ein Opfer der Manipulationen des Dumbledores? Eine weitere Waffe? Sie sollte dies nicht zulassen…

„Dumbledore, denken sie wirklich, dass dies das Richtige für den Jungen ist?", fragte Sprout besorgt.

„Natürlich, sonst würde ich es nicht vorschlagen.", versicherte ihr Dumbledore mit einem väterlichen Lächeln.

„Dann gebe ich meine Erlaubnis."

Wundere dich nicht über meine Stimme. Jeder Hufflepuff Schüler wird einem Test unterzogen, ob er dem Haus wert ist oder ausgeschlossen wird am Ende des zweiten Schuljahres. Bei dir wird es eben jetzt vorgezogen. Schlag dich raus und bleibe bei uns, oder verlier, erklang die Sprouts Stimme in Harrys Kopf.

Mutige Frau, vor dem Direktor in meinen Kopf einzudringen. Das sagt mir aber auch, dass sie mehr weiß, als sie zugibt.

In diesem Moment reichte es McGonagall aus ihrem eigenen Büro ausgeschlossen zu sein und quetschte sich an Professorin Sprout vorbei.

„Setze den Hut auf, Harry. Er wird dich neu einsortieren, dann wird alles besser.", befahl Dumbledore freundlich.

Besser, da stimme ich dir zu, Dumblegoat.

Als Harry sich den Hut selbst aufsetze, fühlte er erneut zum dritten Mal die Präsenz des Hutes in seinem Kopf.

Harry, mein Freund. Hat länger gedauert mich hier zu finden als Gedacht. Stell dir vor, dass McGonagall hier ein Geheimes Treffen mit Schülern aus der Siebten Klasse hatte! Sie wollten… sie wollten Gryffindor einen Vorteil verschaffen in den Newts!

Gerard, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es ein langes, aber vor allem lustiges Jahr wird. Und bitte, bitte höre auf mit meiner Fantasie zu spielen. Was sollte man den sonst bei „Sie wollten… sie wollten…" denken. Ich gehe davon aus, du wurdest wieder verhext, damit du mich sicher nach Gryffindor steckst?

Nein, sie haben mir angeboten in der Großen Halle stationiert zu werden, wenn ich dich dorthin stecke. Besseres Angebot vorhanden oder…?

Besseres Angebot? Was wäre besser als in einer gläsernen Vitrine für ein ganzes Jahr zu sitzen, das wird echt schwer. Wobei, die Große Halle wäre doch sowieso deinen nächsten Verbannungsort gewesen, aber wohl an der Decke um besser singen zu können, vielleicht auf einem der Sterne?

Du wusstest, dass ich sein Angebot niemals annehmen werde, oder?

Denkst du etwa, ich kenne dich nach so einer langen Zeit nicht?

Nach nicht einmal einer Woche, meinst du?

Genau! Ich kenne dich schon so gut, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit so viel länger vorkam! Also steckst du mich bitte wieder nach Hufflebuff?

Natürlich werde ich dies machen, aber sag mir, ist es immer noch die Kampfanstalt wie früher zu meiner Zeit?

Moment, willst du damit sagen, du warst nicht immer ein Hut?

Dachtest du, du wirst als Hut geboren? Ich habe unter dem letzten Meister Hufflepuff gelernt und anschließend versucht ihn zu töten. Unterschätze niemals die Meister/Meisterin Hufflepuffs! Ich habe es getan und wurde dadurch mit dieser ewigen Folter als Dasein des Hutes bestraft!

Ich kann stolz sagen, dass der Kampf mehrere Stunden dauerte!

Du. Warst. Ein. Mensch?

Ja, natürlich. Aber jetzt beantworte meine Frage, bitte.

Also ist jetzt Professorin Sprout die Meisterin Hufflepuffs?

Ah, also ist es noch so, oder zumindest ähnlich. Und ja, ist sie. Nenne sie so, und du musst ihr Rede stehen und endest sehr wahrscheinlich einen Kopf kürzer. Also, a Heu Sterneninsel!

„HUFFLEPUFF"

Goodbye Gerard!

Bei diesem Namen, bei diesen Worten verstummten alle Anwesenden. James stand mit offenen Mund dort und konnte es nicht glauben. War sein Sohn so ein Versager, dass er ein Wahrer Hufflepuff ist? Das kein anderes Haus ihn nehmen wollen würde?

Dumbledore lieferte sich auch nicht besser. Natürlich stand sein Mund nicht offen, aber seine Augen sprachen von entsetzen. Der Hut hat ihn, dem Direktor der Schule, das zweite Mal widersagt! Jetzt war Harry Potter endgültig in Hufflepuff. Eine Neusortierung pro Jahr, maximal, Harry wusste dies wahrscheinlich auch.

Professorin McGonagall war genauso schlecht dran wie Mr. Potter. Sie wusste, was dies bedeutete. Der Hut war nicht länger auf der Seite des Lichtes. Er musste eliminiert werden. Am besten Harry Potter gleich dazu.

Professorin Sprout war die Einzige, die weder traurig noch geschockt wirkte. Sie schenkte Harry kurz einen anerkennenden Blick und verließ den Raum. Harry warf den Hut auf McGonagalls Pult: „Ich glaube, wir sind hier getan!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten eilte er seiner Hausleiterin, vielleicht zukünftige Meisterin, hinterher.

In dem Moment, als alle Augen Harry aus der Tür folgten, verschwand der Hut auf dem Pult und ließ die drei ahnungslosen Zauberer zurück.

Wenige Minuten später erreichte Harry Professorin Sprouts Büro und klopfte freundlich an. „Herein, Potter."

Hat sie das wirklich geahnt?

Langsam öffnete Harry die Tür und trat ein. Sofort verschloss sich die Tür automatisch hinter ihm.

„Möchtest du dich nicht setzen?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die keinerlei Hinweise auf irgendetwas verrieten.

„Ja, danke sehr, Professorin. Hätten Sie Interesse mir dies alles zu erklären?"

„Interesse… Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten habe ich nun auch nicht. Kurzerhand gibt es zwei Gruppen von Hufflepuffs. Die Akzeptierten und die Untersagten. Die Akzeptierten lernen ab Ende ihres zweiten Schuljahres zusätzliche Fähigkeiten wie duellieren, die Untersagten werden hier entgegen verjagt, aus unserem Haus geworfen oder eliminiert."

„Wie kommt es, dass ich noch nie von einem Mord gehört habe?"

„Haha.", erklang ihr humorloses Lachen. „Denkst du wirklich, wir wären so offensichtlich? Mal wechselt plötzlich ein Schüler nach dem zweiten Jahr nach China oder die Familie zieht nach Afrika, oder manchmal passieren Unfälle eben. Ab heute bist du ein Akzeptierter, einer von uns. Niemand erfährt vor den Treffen, wer ein Akzeptierter ist. Also wirst du es auch noch herausfinden müssen, wobei du einer der Ersten bist, die so früh beitraten, wenn nicht der Erste."

„Und was, wenn ich nicht möchte?", fragte Harry herausfordernd.

„Was dann? Denkst du etwa, ich würde dir drohen? Unfälle passieren eben, Menschen vergessen eben."

Wow, wird sie die Erste sein, die mein Okklumentik im Ernstfall testen wird?

Innerlich wurde Harry komplett locker, bereit jeden Gegner auf sich zu nehmen und ihn mit ins Grab zu reißen.

„Sind Unfälle alles, was die Meisterin Hufflepuffs fähig ist?"

Ich wollte schon immer einmal einen Cliffhänger machen!


End file.
